Concealed
by Eloquent Nocturne
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the Bone Eaters' well, they didn't expect to end up in London standing before Dumbledore in a strange new world. Voldemort and Naraku have teamed up, causing a whole new kind of danger. Kagome and Inu. go to Hogwarts!
1. A New World

The sun was rising in Feudal Japan. Kagome was on her brand new bicycle that her mother had gotten her after Inuyasha had completely destroyed her old one...again. This one was built for speed as well as comfort and durability, and poor Inuyasha, who was carrying all of Kagome's heavy schoolbooks, was having a bit of a hard time keeping up.

"Come _on_ Inuyasha! I'm going to be late for school and I have to take this test!" Kagome yelled, her dark raven hair blowing wildly with the speed, curious eyes staring straight ahead, her temper flaring. Inuyasha was one strike away from getting "sit" unleashed about half a million times.

"It's not my fault that your books are weighing me down!" Inuyasha yelled back. His own silver hair flowing smoothly despite the speed at which he was running, his golden eyes were both scanning the surroundings for any stray demon's and locked on Kagome's bike, making sure she didn't hit a rock and go flying.

"Well excuse me! Would you rather I just stay in my time? Beside's you're the one that wouldn't wake up this morning." Kagome countered. No way was she loosing this battle.

"The sun wasn't even up yet!" Inuyasha grumbled, but kept his voice down. But all the world's annoyance didn't stop there...Inuyasha felt a slight, yet familiar sting on his cheek. He smacked at the spot, knowing that it would be none other than Myoga the flea.

"Owww..." The flea said before standing himself back up. "Well, Master Inuyasha, It wasn't that early, even Shippo was already up for his morning exercises." The flea inquired, mostly for Kagome's sake, before getting plucked off of Inuyasha's shoulder. Harsh.

"No one asked you." Inuyasha said before racing off after Kagome, who was getting ahead yet again.

After a few minuets of hard peddling Kagome sighed in relief. "Ah, the well! We just might make it if we hurry. Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled enthusiastically.

"Well, in that case...Kagome let go of the bike...now!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome did as she was told. The second that she let go of the bike Inuyasha came and picked her up by the waste, just before jumping up and lifting Kagome gently into his arms. The bike slowed and eventually came to a stop while Inuyasha was running faster than ever. Just before he got to the well he leaped into the air, aiming so that when he fell he would go right down it with ease.

"We should have just done this in the first place, a lot less hassle." Inuyasha told Kagome, while still in the air,

"Well, you were already carrying my book's. I didn't want to make you carry me all the way here too." Kagome told him, blushing a little before they landed in the well and were being transported back to her time.

"Made it." Inuyasha confirmed as his feet touched the soft dirt that covered the ancient well.

"Wait, your hat." Kagome reminded him before reaching over his shoulder and into her bag. It was harder than she thought; still being in Inuyasha's hold, so she had him put her down. "Got it." She said to herself as she pulled the red baseball cap out and placed it on Inuyasha's head to cover his white dog-ears. "Now you look almost normal." Kagome grinned. Inuyasha put on his pouty face and Kagome just giggled.

"Whatever, come on." Inuyasha said before scooping up Kagome again and jumping out of the well. "Um.....Kagome, what's this? And _who's that_?" he asked. Shock clear as day upon the Hanyo's face.

Kagome was speechless.

"I'll assume that you are Kagome and Inuyasha, correct?" A rather odd looking, elder man asked. He was wearing a light blue robe and weird pointed hat. He had hair even whiter than Inuyasha's and half moon spectacles that covered his cloudy blue eyes. In his right hand was a wand. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. Questions?"

"_Where the heck are we, old man?_! And what do you want?" Inuyasha yelled at the poor old man, but he seemed to expect as much. He had intercepted and redirected the magic of the Bone Eaters' Well after all.

"Ah, well, you are in Diagon Ally and I am simply here to offer you enrollment in my school. Your services are greatly required." Dumbledore told them, the most serious expression on his face.

Kagome's mind seemed to sputter, "Dia-where?" She asked. "And why kind of services." she finished, rubbing her head after Inuyasha set her down, muttering, "So confusing..."

Dumbledore smiled, thankful that at least one of the two could take this calmly. "Diagon Ally." He responded, saying the name clearer. "It's one of the most famous wizarding cities in all of England." He explained, a proud look in his eyes.

"_England_?" Kagome asked incredulously. "How did we wind up all the way in England? And you didn't answer my question. What kind of services?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha was even more confused than Kagome, not understanding most of what the two were talking about.

Dumbledore's smile grew wider, though his eyes still showed how serious he was. He was beginning to like these two already, they got to the point and weren't easily distracted from their goals, not for long anyway.

"There is a wizard." He began, his smile disappearing. "A powerful one, one who many do not even speak his name. _Voldemor_t. He's become a problem, but I had a sense that if I tapped into the magic that allows you to transport between times I would find a solution." Albus told Kagome.

"Wait." Kagome said, deep in thought. " Did you say wizard?...but that's just fiction, right?" She asked, confused. What was this old man trying to do? "And how did you know about the well? she finished, Inuyasha paying more attention now that he knew what the topic was on.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Being as old as I comes with it's many advantages, and I could say the same thing about you. A miko and a demon, they can't be real either, am I correct?" Albus asked, smiling one of his smiles that made people question his sanity.

Kagome sighed, there was just no helping this old man, but maybe he was telling the truth. I mean, how else would he move the well?

"What would you want us to do?" Inuyasha asked, getting a bit impatient. He wasn't comforted by the fact that there were so many people around him, or that they didn't seem to think it odd to pop out of a well and be dressed in strange clothes. If anything, people were looking at Kagome's school uniform in both amazement and disapproval. It didn't feel right to him.

Dumbledore looked now at Inuyasha, seeming to think hard about how he should word what he had to say. "I only wish for you to team up with a few of my students, ones that have been very involved in the fight against Voldemort, and lend them a hand should they need it." He summed up.

Kagome considered it, it wasn't much and she was sure she could handle it with Inuyasha's help. "That's it?" she asked, her pure and helpful heart overpowering her brain.

"Wait! Wait! _Wait!_ We have some of our own business to finish too you know!" Inuyasha began, talking about a certain psychotic demon.

Dumbledore countered quickly, "If it is Naraku you are referring to, he is here, and I fear that he may have teamed up with Voldemort, which brings us back to you. My students are trained to combat wizards, not demons, and you vice versa. You will have to help each other. Use your strength's and let them help you with your weaknesses. Work around each others flaws. It is the only way." he told them, a grave tone to his voice.

Kagome didn't give it a second thought. "Alright. If Naraku is involved we don't have a choice. When do we start?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha nodded, knowing that there was no changing Kagome's mind once she set it on something.

"As soon as possible. This way, please, follow me." Albus said, before walking off a little ways ahead.

Oh one moment, I nearly forgot...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah Kagome?" he asked.

"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled and then smiled sending Inuyasha's body into the ground neck first. The stone under him didn't crumble, but you could still hear the power of the impact.

"Wh-What....was...that...f-for? Ow!!!" Inuyasha yelled, while trying to make his hurt body move right. How he hated his necklace.

"That was for Myoga." Kagome said simply before walking to catch up with Dumbledore.

-----

_**What you think for first chapter, and first fanfic written by myself???**_

_**Review!!!**_

_**And don't worry, the other chapters won't be NEARLY as short, I'm just really tired and ready to go to bed....night!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!! if you came this far you might as well press that little button at the bottom and type a few word...they are very well appreciated....Loves ya!!!**_

_**---**_

_**And im also in the process of rewriting the first few chapters...along with updating future chapters and such so yeah...**_

_**I've created a form, so that you can check for updates and such to know when future chapters are coming. I hate leaving ya'll in the dark. So, yeah, that and there is also a poll, check it out.**_

_**And don't forget to review.**_


	2. Shopping

_**Important Note: It is very important that you read all the bold-italisized stuff under the Disclaimer, otherwise you may get confused about some things.**_

_**Thanks to Escapedslaved99 for my very first Review!!! Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou...lol...okay,,,now back to business.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter....Never did, Never Will....happy? Im not...lol jk**_

_**Oh lastly, if anyone wonders why Kagome and Inuyasha can all of a sudden speak English...it's cuz...um...magic? Yeah that's it, magic...GO DUMBLEDORE YOU SMART PERSON!!!**_

_**Oh, and a small detail that might be important, the time is around the Christmas holidays I guess. I forgot to really plan this out in my head, I just had an idea and went with it, but that would explain why they are taking the train back to Hogwarts and why there are people on it....As for Kagome's still in school, use your imagination. She could either be working to catch up, maybe the school in Japan get out later than those at Hogwarts...Your choice...**_

_**Lastly, I know somethings might not be exactly like they are in the books of Harry Potter, but that is mostly because it has been a while since I read any of them and my memory is probably a bit off...**_

_**Enjoy..**_

_**-----**_

Dumbledore was still leading the way, cutting his way through shops, people, and the occasional stray broom. Kagome was amazed, Inuyasha way...pouty...still upset from the "sit" command earlier...

"Where are we going, old man?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome glared at him.

"We are headed to get your supplies, you will be attending several classes throughout the rest of the year and you can't do that empty handed." Dumbledore answered, a smirk on his aged face.

"Wait, you mean like school or something?" Inuyasha asked, his face going from pouty to horrified.

"Precisely." Dumbledore replied, the smirk still set in place.

"What about my other school, I can't attend two at the same time. And my mom is bound to be worried, she thought I was coming back today." Kagome was saying, feeling glum.

"Don't worry about it. I will send a letter to your school in Japan to say you are transferring here, and I'm sure that I will be able to fix something up if I use the base magic of the Bone Eaters' Well. Once I am done with it you should be able to travel between here, your home, and possibly Feudal Japan." Dumbledore told them reassuringly, which made Kagome feel more confident.

"So, what kind of stuff we need anyway. And I'm not promising that I will do so great in this "school" of yours. I've seen Kagome's and all those weird marking and numbers and I couldn't follow any of it." Inuyasha was ranting, mostly to himself.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, my school is nothing like Kagome's, you'll do fine." Dumbledore told him. "And as for supplies, you really only need the basics. A wand, though I'm not sure you will really need one Kagome, considering you are a Miko and your powers are not restrained like our other young wizards, but a nice prop won't hurt anyone. You will also need robes, I have already decided your house..." Dumbledore was interrupted.

"Our house?" Kagome asked, trying to picture what he meant.

"When I say house, I merely mean like a group of students that are grouped together based on their personality and skills. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be your family. There are four houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and yours Gryffindor. Normally, a student would get sorted by our sorting hat, but I need you two to be with your new teammates. Oh, and Inuyasha, would you mind wearing this?" Dumbledore asked after that long explanation.

They had just arrived at a store called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Dumbledore was standing near the door, and Kagome was gazing through the window, admiring all the different styles and colors of the robes.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, staring at what was in the old man's hand. It was a long, thin, silver chain and on the end was a stone. It was white with gold and red specks, it almost looked like a type of opal, though the white was almost silver.

"Trust me, just put it on, you will see." Dumbledore told him, handing him the necklace. Inuyasha took it nervously, anything that came from this old man's hands were bound to have something up with it.

"Oh, just put it on Inuyasha and stop standing there. You look like an idiot." Kagome was saying, wanting to see what the necklace would do. She trusted that whatever the necklace did it would not harm Inuyasha.

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled, slipping the necklace over his head, but hanging on to the stone to look at it more closely. It did nothing at first, but after a few seconds it started glowing faintly, the colors in the silver opal swirling.

"Inuyasha, you're human!" Kagome nearly shouted, shock unsettling her usually calm features. Inuyasha's golden eyes deepened into a warm brown, his hair from silver to black, and his fingers from clawed to a normal dullness. The fangs were gone too.

"What did you do to me, old man!" Inuyasha shouted, causing a few people to stop and stare, not moving until Dumbledore waved them off.

"Nothing, you are exactly the same. The necklace merely conceals your demonic energy into that silver opal until you take it off. I find it best that we keep your being a demon and Kagome being a Miko a secret for now." Dumbledore told them and Inuyasha calmed down. "Ah, look at the time...I must be off, I will give you a list of supplies and enough gold to get them, meet me back at this spot in two hours. Oh, and give this note to Madam Maklin. Ta ta." And with that, he disappeared, leaving a list and money is his place.

"This sure is a lot of stuff." Kagome was saying before Inuyasha snatched the list out of her hands. "Hey, Inuyasha give that back...Inuyasha!"

"Hold on a sec!" Inuyasha told her, holding her back while she tried to grab the list. Could Inuyasha even read?

"Inuyasha.....Si-" Kagome began to say.

"HERE!" Inuyasha yelled, not wanting to end up face down again, especially in his human form.

Kagome took the list back in her hands and folded it up before sticking it her now book free bag, along with the gold they would use. Dumbledore had kindly taken her books earlier and with a flick of his wand, sent them flying off into the sky, saying that they would be in her room when she got to Hogwarts.

"We might as well get our robes while we are here." Kagome said before dragging the unwilling Inuyasha behind her. It was a lot easier to do in his human form.

They walked through the door, being greeted quickly by a woman she assumed to be Madam Malkin.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes, we need to purchase some robes." Kagome told the woman politely.

"Okay, this way, what house?" She asked.

"Gryffindor." Kagome said. "Oh, and this is for you, from Dumbledore." Kagome told her, handing the nearly forgotten note that was in her bad. Madam Malkin read the note, eyeing Inuyasha a few times, then leading the two down a little ways to be measured.

"Okay, just stand still and I will be right back." Madam Malkin told them before hurrying off in the other direction. Kagome did as she was told while measuring tape flew around her measuring her from every angle, Inuyasha, on the other hand, was not doing such a great job.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Inuyasha was yelling at the tape.

"You're making a fool out of yourself, quit." Kagome was trying to tell him, the measuring tape was done with her and flew off in the same direction as Madam Malkin, Inuyasha eventually held still, wanting to get it over with. They waited there for a few minuets, watching as students and parents walked around looking for just the right robe.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see you have gone through your robes already." The two hear Madam Malkin say from where they had first walked in. They turned around to see Madam Malkin talking to a boy around Kagome's age with a sneer on his face. He had short-cropped, blonde, almost white hair and cold crystal blue eyes. Kagome could tell just by looking at him that his heart was cold and bitter.

She didn't hear anything else from this Malfoy character, Madam Malkin was already making her way back to them, two robes in hand.

"Here now, go try these on and tell me what you think, dressing rooms are that way." Madam Malkin told them and then headed off again to go assist other costumers.

----Kagome's P.O.V.---

When Madam Malkin handed me my robe, it reminded me of the outfit I wore the first day I landed in Feudal Japan. The sleeves were long and roomy, so it wasn't as hot or clingy as I imagined it. The outside of the robe was a deep black, the inside a red that was a little darker than Inuyasha's clothes. Madam Malkin also handed me a white blouse, a grey sweater with red and gold trims, and black skirt that went to my knees to wear under the robe.

I walked out of dressing room where Inuyasha was waiting, he was standing near a mirror, gazing at the reflection in it. I wondered what he was thinking, but guessed that it was probably somewhere along the lines of, _Why do these things have to be so much tighter than my other clothes _and _Do we really __**have **__to wear this?_

"Inuyasha, you look great." I told him, which was the truth, but was mostly just said to avoid a possible strike against the uniform later.

"Yeah? I guess it isn't that bad and look.." Inuyasha said, just before pulling back his robe a little to reveal his Tetsusaiga. "That lady put in a strap to hold Tetsusaiga." He told me, amazed.

"Oh, so that's what must have been on that note Dumbledore had me give Madam Malkin." I said, mostly to myself and he nodded. I looked back at Inuyasha, observing his uniform more closely. His was pretty much like mine, except that instead of a skirt he wore pants. I imagined that if Inuyasha were to take off his new necklace you would really be able to see the length of his hair and bring out his eyes. Gosh, I am such a girl.

"Oh, Kagome, what's this?" He asked me, holding out something that was red-burgundy colored and gold striped.

"That, Inuyasha, would be a tie." I told him, holding in a laugh. I took the tie, which actually turned out to be ties, from him and showed him how to tie it until he got the hang of it himself, which thankfully did not take very long. After finishing with his I worked on mine. I pulled Inuyasha back to the mirror to admire the completed uniform. We looked nice, in an odd wizardy kind of way. I grinned.

"What's with the smirk?" He asked after a while.

"Nothing, just never thought I'd see you in anything else but your usual Fire-Rat attire." I told him, still grinning. He didn't say anything.

"Alright, that looks like it fits nicely. I'll get your other robes and then check you out over there, in the mean time you may want to go shop for some other robes. Ones to wear outside of school, and there are also some other clothes in the back. It's getting cold, I don't think running around in what you came in earlier would keep you very warm." Madam Malkin told us, mostly talking about me and she was right. It was getting cold, though it didn't bother me that much. I'd spent many cold night's in my old uniform back in Feudal Japan, but I didn't argue. The clothes that people wore hear were a little different that those in Japan.

"Alright, thank you." I told her before going look at the other clothes this shop had to offer. We ended up picking out several things and went to buy everything, walking out in our new clothes. I was wearing a thick, white, long sleeved shirt with a long, dark blue vest and some jeans. Inuyasha was wearing a dark red t-shirt and black jacket also with some jeans. I couldn't convince him to buy any other color, seems he really likes his red. I did have to admit, these clothes were a lot warmer and more comfortable than my old ones.

"Okay, we wasted a lot of time getting our robes, lets hurry, okay?" I asked, while looking at the list. When I looked up Inuyasha was no longer here... "Inuyasha? Where ar-" Found him. He found the food stand.

"Kagome look at this, doesn't look like the food you cook at all. It looks so much better...can we get some.." Inuyasha asked, but then saw the look on my face and quickly shut his mouth. "S-sorry.. Let's go get the rest of the stuff..." Inuyasha told me, if it weren't for the fact that we didn't have that much time left I would have totally gave him a piece of my mind...Curse that Inuyasha...sometimes...he just gets me so mad!

We rushed through the rest of the stores, getting a few stares along the way, which I easily ignored, mostly because they were for Inuyasha.

We had to buy several books, which were now re-filling my bag. Inuyasha ended up having to carry it again. We also got some parchment, quills, ink, a cauldron, and a few other knickknacks along the way, next on the list was a pet. The list said that we could choose between a cat, a frog, a rat, or a owl, or none, but that one was recommended. I would have found it hilarious if a dog was added to the list, esp. if Inuyasha adopted one.

"Looks like we can get a pet from there..." Inuyasha pointed out, and I was surprised when it was actually filled with animals. I adopted a cat, one that reminded me a lot of Kirara. She had cream-colored fuzzy fur, a shade or two different from Kirara's, and a tail so thick and messy it nearly looked like she two. Her ears were black, along with the tip of her tall, her nose, and her paws, although her back paws had more black than her front ones. Her eyes were a dark blue, almost purple color, she was the cutest cat I'd ever seen.

"I think I will name you after Kirara if you don't mind, so how about calling you Kira." I asked my new feline friend and she meowed, almost as if she understood, but she seemed to like it so it was good enough for me.

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha call, I turned to face him. "Come check out this owl." I headed over to him and looked at the owl he was pointing at.

"Wow." Was all I could say. The owl was a russet-orange color, with black and white mixed in. There were long feathers on the top of his head, which gave the appearance of ears. He had bright golden eyes. "He's such a awesome looking owl..." I told him, much to the owl's pleasure. "What will you name him?" I asked, curious to see what Inuyasha could come up with.

"I don't know...I guess for now I can call you...Fukuro." Inuyasha said after a moment of hard thinking. I was surprised he could even come up with that...even if Fukuro was just the word for owl in Japanese...

"Okay, well lets go pay and then go, we only have about twenty minuets left and we still need a wand." I reminded Inuyasha, feeling giddy about it. Who ever thought I would be here, in England, working against a demon and a wizard, while also shopping for a wand?

After paying, we both received cages, but Kira insisted on walking, I didn't deny her, knowing how miserable Kirara would have been if Sango kept her locked in a cage all day. Inuyasha kept Fukuro in his cage, but he didn't seem to mind, it was cold and windy, not suitable weather to be flying around in. At first I was nervous about Kira running off, but she stuck to me like glue, I could see the same intelligence shining in her eyes that I see in Kirara's. I wondered if they were somehow related.

"Here we are, Ollivanders." I said, cheerfully. I was a bit excited, but I wasn't going to tell that to Inuyasha. "Come on Kira, Inuyasha, let's go." I insisted, Kira was starting to go towards Inuyasha, who was being distracted by another food stand.

Once we were all finally inside I walked up to the desk, Inuyasha beside me. "Hello?" I asked. I waited, but it seemed no one was here.

"C'mon we don't have all day." Inuyasha said impatiently, I elbowed him in the ribs for that, nearly causing him to drop Fukuro.

"Oh, sorry.." I apologized.

"Whatever, just don't do it again." Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"I was talking to Fukuro, not you." I told him, he glared at me, I glared back. The owl chirpped, or did whatever owl's do.

Just then there was a noise that came from the back. "Ahhh, hello, looks like we have costumers. Two of them, very odd ones at that..." Ollivander was saying, Inuyasha was about to talk back, but I gave him a warning glare beforehand. I was sure the old man did not mean that in an offensive way. "What can I get you?" He asked.

"Ummm...we need.." I began.

"Wands! Yes of coarse! Hold out your wand arm please." He said and I held out my right arm, thinking that was my best bet. He measured it and then went to the back, I could hear things being moved around and shuffled, boxes dropping from tall heights. "Here try this one out...ten inches, Birch wood, Unicorn hair. Looks like it might work quite nicely." He said before handing me the wand. I nearly gasped when I took it. I could sense the energy coming from it, though I was sure that it wouldn't match mine. I put it down.

"No? Usually people test them out before turning a wand down, but I sense something different about you. You aren't from around here are you?" The man asked and I shook my had to signal a no. "Just what I thought, I've ran into a few people like yourself, ones that had their way with wands and whatnot. Come in the back, this will go a lot quicker if you take a look." He explained and I followed him, amazed at just how many wands there were. I looked for a moment, and followed my sense. I came to a certain box and it looked as if it had it's own aura, like it was giving off its own unique light. I looked at my hand, strained my eyes, and could see that same aura coming off of me. I grabbed the box, positive that this would be the one. I handed it to Ollivander.

"I think I will be able to find his too." I said, while pointing at Inuyasha. Ollivander looked skeptical at first, but then agreed to let me try. I looked at Inuyasha, and then I saw it. His magic aura, I decided that is what the strange light must be. I never noticed it before, but that was probably because I never knew it existed. His was bright and warm, matching his personality when he decided to use it, but yet still held a sadness. I turned around, not wanting to think about it. Turning my attention back at the wands, I followed my senses until I found his wand. I handed it to Ollivander. We tested the wands out and they worked perfectly, much to the old man's amusement.

"Girl, you would make it in the wand business." Ollivander told me and I blushed from the compliment, also telling him my name.

"Okay then, two wands. Kagome's, 11 inches, maple, Phoenix Feather and your friend's, 12 inches, Birch, Dragon Heartstring. Here is your total" He showed me my receipt and I paid him the amount listed. "Thank you, have a nice day!" He said before returning to his wands.

"Well that was interesting, since when could you do that?" Inuyasha asked and I shrugged.

"Since now, I guess. It was kind of the same thing with the Shikon Jewel, I just knew and I could see your magic aura. Does that make since?" I asked him and he grinned.

"Not much, but I think I get it. Truthfully, though, I never thought you would be able to find me one." He told me while we were walking back to the robe shop to meet up with Dumbledore.

"Why is that?" I asked him, not knowing if I should be mad or if I should cheer him up.

"Because I'm a demon and you're a miko, we aren't wizards, but yet you are still closer to one than I am. Your power and mine are totally different, mine's is just more like just energy, but you can actually extract your power and use it in different ways. For healing, sensing things like you did back at Ollivanders..." He trailed off. It made since.

"Yeah, well you can't really be sure how any of this stuff works, who knows, maybe our parents were wizards, our mother's are both human after all." I told him, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah..." He mumbled.

When we finally found the robe shop again Dumbledore was waiting for us. He looked please that we had changed clothes, blending in better and not sticking out like a firework against a dark midnight sky.

"Here, there's some money left over." I handed him the bag of money, but he refused it.

"Thank of it as payment." Dumbledore replied and I thanked him. "Now, if you would follow me I would like you to meet the wizards I was talking about earlier."

We followed him and eventually arrived at a place called The Leaky Cauldron. When we walked inside I could already tell it was a popular place. Wizards lined the bar and sat at the many tables, but we didn't stop there. We continued walking, making our way to a hallway with a set of stairs that lead up to the many floors.

"They are waiting on the second floor, they know you are coming, but they don't know about what you are yet, so break the news to them gently..."Dumbledore was suggesting.

"They don't know anything?" Inuyasha asked before I could.

"They know you aren't from around here and they know that you are here to help, but that is about it. I'll leave it up to you to explain everything, but just remember, they are the only ones that should know, even though the overall choice about it is up to you if you were to tell others. But, I would advise keeping it quiet for now." Dumbledore explained and I nodded in agreement. I guess it would be easier to understand coming from us.

"Alright, which room?" I asked.

"The first on your right." He answered and then disappeared yet again. I walked up the stairs, making sure Kira and Inuyasha were following and stopped at the first door on my right, I could hear voices coming from inside.

"Ron! You cheater! If you are going to teach my how to play this barbaric game, then I expect you to do it right." I heard a female voice say.

"Oh, come on, it's not that hard and I didn't cheat! That's how wizards chest is supposed to be played." A male voice replied, most likely Ron. "Tell, her Harry."

"Hey, now, I'm not getting involved in this." The one named Harry responded. I figured this was as good a time as any, so I knocked on the door. Someone stood up and then walked over, opening the door slowly at first.

"Hi, you must be Kagome." It was the girl that I heard earlier. "My name is Hermione." She had curly, brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a purple and brown striped sweater and jeans, she looked nice enough. "Is that Inu-inu...un..."

"Inuyasha" He spoke his name for her and she smiled, her eyes showed that she was sorry.

"Come in, you can put your stuff over there." Hermione pointed out, I could tell she was a bit nervous. "That's Harry and Ron by the way." She introduced us to the two boys. Ron had bright red hair blue eyes and was wearing what looked like a hand knitted brown sweater with some jeans. The one named Harry had glasses, a scar on his forehead, green eyes, and messy black hair. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and some black pants. At least they were our age.

"Hi." I said, while walking over to the corner of the room, followed by Inuyasha who put down our bag.

"You can sit down over here if you want." Harry suggested, he was sitting on a bed, but then scooted over to make room. Inuyasha glared at him, Harry looked Uncomfortable.

"Thanks." I told him, taking a seat. Inuyasha plopped down on the floor cross-legged.

"Okkkay...so...where should we start?" Ron asked, speaking for the first time.

"I think we should start with what Dumbledore told you." I suggested.

"Well, it wasn't much..." Harry replied, looking as if he wondered where I was going with this. He should, it was going to be a long and rough ride.

* * *

_**Okkkay, so maybe this chapter wasn't nearly as interesting as the last one or whatever, but you know at the beginning of every story, or at least mine the beginning is a bit slow, but I'm trying to be serious with this story I guess...**_

_**Anyways, if you liked it please Review....Please**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**THANKS....Kami luvs you!!!**_

_**Next chapter will be ALOT better I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE!!!!**_


	3. Hogwarts!

_**First I wanna say THANKS!!! I'm really happy that I am getting reviews! Yay! Thankyou! Whooo Hooo!!! LoL**_

_**You may or may not find this interesting...Kagome, being exposed to a new inviroment, will discover untapped abilities she never knew she had as a Miko...being exposed to all this magic and all...just thought it nice to give you a heads up...not sure what all they will be yet but still...maybe even Inuyasha too...not sure yet...**_

_**Next, um....Let me think...Is there anything else to say? Oh yeah, sorry It took so long to update, but I have another story that I am also working on, plus the Christmas holidays are always hectic. **_

_**That reminds me.... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...or anything else claimed by the respected people...or what ever I need to say here...The only thing I own is my Imagination...woooo...yeah...okay...lets do this!**_

_**Oh...almost forgot...again!...How do you like this thing written?? In someones p.o.v. (mostly Kagome's) or just 3rd person??? Let me know in your review... This chappie will be in 3rd persons so that you can get a good feel for both.**_

_**Annnnd....Since I am incorporating Inuyasha into Harry Potter and such, the plot may change a little...mainly because it is during his fifth year, and that was the only book I didn't read...so If things are new, or missing, or ect..that is why...because I am not very educated on the time line of everything. Plus I really hate Umbridge. And please excuse if my writing isn't as great as J.K. Rowling's or other fan fic authors for sadly I am just a ninth grader...ENJOY!!! This chappie is gonna be reeeeeeally long :))**_

_**p.s. sorry for the long author note...which has so many grammar mistakes its not even funny...or is it?**_

_**---3rd person p.o.v.---**_

The five teens were still in the same room. Kagome was sitting along with Harry and Kira on the bed, earning an occasional glance from Inuyasha who on the floor between the bed and an old dresser. Hermione was still by the door, propped against the wall and Ron was not to far in front of her, sitting on the floor along with Inuyasha.

Kagome was thinking of how she should go with this. She could always just go right out and say it, but how would they react? Would they be upset? Would they think she was crazy?

"So what did Dumbledore tell you?" Kagome finally asked, deciding to take the long way around this. Inuyasha sighed from his spot on the floor. Kagome sent him a quick glare.

Harry was silent at first, trying to remember all that the old professor has told him, making sure not to miss anything important. "Really only a few details, that you weren't from around here, were here to help us with Voldemort, and weren't..." Harry was twisting his thumbs, looking for the right word, "_normal.."_ Harry said after a moment of thought. He expected Kagome or Inuyasha to be offended with what he said or at least flinch when he spoke Voldemort's name, as most people did, but they showed no sign of either. He was both relieved and shocked. Hermione and Ron looked the same.

"Yeah, seems the old man left out a few major details then, figures." Inuyasha put in. The Trio - _which is what I will call Harry, Ron, and Hermione when talking about all of them just to make things a bit simpler - _looked a bit shocked at Inuyasha's casual and rude talk of Dumbledore. Kagome just decided to blow it off, not wanting to give herself whiplash from glaring at him so much.

"Well," Hermione began, after recomposing her calm features. "I guess we could start with where you come from." She suggested, Kagome noticed the same look in her eyes that one of her friends had back in Japan, no doubt because of the possibility of new information. Kagome could tell already that Hermione was the smarter of the three.

Kagome nodded, thankful that this was getting off to a decent start, nothing to hard to answer yet. "Well, we are both from Japan..." Kagome began, before being abruptly interrupted by Inuyasha who was already becoming both impatient and bored from all this talk.

"But, I'm not from this time." Inuyasha stated bluntly. The three wizards stared at him in disbelief, Kagome glared, managing to get a cramp in her neck.

The room was silent for a while leaving the Trio confused, Inuyasha annoyed, and Kagome looking a bit uncomfortable in the silence, rubbing the back of her now aching neck. Kagome was silently cursing Inuyasha for not letting her take things her own way.

Hermione eventually decided to break the silence. "But...that's impossible...isn't it?" She asked, now deep in thought, going through all the knowledge she could remember from all the books she had read, only annoying Inuyasha further.

"If it wasn't possible, I wouldn't be here, would I?" Inuyasha asked, sarcasm thick in his tone.

"How?..." Harry asked, Ron was still silent, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"The Bone Eaters Well, back at my family's shrine." Kagome answered, only making the three more confused, she sighed.

"What time are you from then?" Harry asked Inuyasha, his words a bit rushed, not sure if he should believe the two newcomers or not, considering the sanity of both Inuyasha and Kagome along with Dumbledore himself.

Inuyasha paused, not sure how to answer, he had never really been good at keeping up with time. The only events worth keeping track of were the nights of the full moon and when Kagome planned on going visit her family and take care of those odd things she called 'test'. Finally he answered, "Umm...some time in the Feudal Era." Recognition flickered across Hermione's face.

"That was nearly five hundred years ago!" She exclaimed, nearly hitting the door she was standing next to in her sudden jolt of movement.

"More or less." Kagome confirmed, shifting her position a little on the bed, causing Kira to waken. Her eyes opened suddenly, but only for a moment, just long enough to take in her surroundings and then close them again drifting back to sleep.

"So, he's a time traveler?" Ron asked, finally finding his voice, but wishing he hadn't the moment he spoke, the idea sounded ridiculous. All eyes were on him.

"And also a Hanyo." Kagome added, taking the stares away from Ron. -_Not sure if the word Hanyo supposed to be Caped, so it just will it looks better than hanyo_ -

"A Hanyo? What's that?" Hermione asked, surprised that she never came across the term.

"A Hanyo is the Japanese term for a human/demon hybrid, or half demon." Kagome explained, shock crossed the Trio's faces. The three wizards were waiting for someone to say, 'just kidding' or 'this is all just a joke', but both Kagome and Inuyasha looked completely serious. They were finding all this hard to keep up with, he, Inuyasha, looked normal...or at least human, nothing at all like a Demon, or at least their idea's of what a Demon looked like.

"You can't expect us to believe this, can you?" Ron asked, not really buying the story, also getting an unwanted glare from Inuyasha.

"Not at first, but there's more, and once it's explained this will all make a lot more sense." Kagome said, and then waited to make sure that the others were ready. When no one spoke she began again. "On my fifteenth birthday my cat back at home, not Kira," Kagome broke off, taking notice, again, to her pet, who was still napping between Harry and Kagome. "But my other one...Well, my brother, Sota, thought he jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, because there was a strange noise coming from it and he wasn't in the house. My brother was to scared to check himself, so I went down to look, when I did my cat jumped out at me, but the noise still remained." Kagome stopped there; Harry had a question.

"So, the noise that was coming from the well, that was you?" He asked, directing the question at Inuyasha, who was not surprised that he would make that assumption, though it was far from the truth.

"Not really," Kagome answered, directing the attention back to her, so she could tell the rest of the story. She explained everything, starting with how she found Inuyasha pinned to the Sacred Tree, about how both Inuyasha and Kikyo were turned against each other, the Shikon Jewel, Naraku and his plot, and how everything was tied together, ending with how they wound up here, pausing only to catch her breath.

"Wow." Hermione summed up, not sure of what else to say.

"So," Harry began, already having more questions. "That necklace keeps you human?" He asked.

"Yeah, and we intend to keep things that way, unless Naraku shows up, or if there is other danger, possible from this Voldemort or whatever." Inuyasha answered, Ron looked relieved, Harry and Hermione finally understanding why neither Kagome nor Inuyasha seemed affected by Voldemort.

"Uggg...my brain hurts..." Ron commented softly, only heard by Inuyasha and Kagome who had a bit more sensitive hearing. Kagome grinned a little.

"Inuyasha, I think you should show them." Kagome said, thinking it would be a nice finishing touch, just the thing to tear down any wall of doubt.

Inuyasha was a bit hesitant at first, but eventually nodded and then took off the silver opal. Hermione, Harry and Ron were left speechless as Inuyasha's appearance changed.

"Your hair..." Hermione pointed out.

"And your eyes..." Ron added.

"Annnd...my sword, Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said, almost teasingly, while unsheathing his sword, allowing it to grow to its full size, furry handle and all. The Trio stared as his sword slightly glowed from all the demonic energy flowing through it.

Ron backed up from his spot near Inuyasha to where Hermione was standing near the door, scared for his life. Kagome and Inuyasha had to hold in their laughter, which was threatening to explode at any moment.

"Well, then" Harry said, shifting uncomfortably on the bed, wondering just how dangerous these two were. "It seems the rest of this year will be quite interesting." Harry commented.

"Yeah, it sure will. So, when do we head to Hogwarts anyway?" Kagome asked, curious about her new school. Inuyasha put his necklace back on, losing his demonic appearance.

"Well, classes start up again the day after tomorrow, so we leave tomorrow morning." Hermione told her, secretly happy that she could get back to work.

"Ah, great...you'd think the old man could let us know these things..." Inuyasha grumbled. "Curse that Naraku, making _me_ go to school...he couldn't just stick with looking after the shards! He'll pay for this, just wait to I get my hands on him..." Inuyasha continued mumbling, causing Kagome to laugh, which broke the tension that had been building. The Trio relaxed a little.

"Hey, Kagome?" Hermione asked, after moving away from the door.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered.

"Where's your broom?" She asked, Kagome looked at her like she was an idiot, did she expect her to clean something?

"My...broom? The room isn't that dirty is it?" She asked, a little annoyed.

"I suppose Dumbledore forgot to mention that as a wizard, we can indeed fly on broomsticks." Hermione explained, bursting into a fit of laughter. Now it was Hermione's turn to stare, as Kagome continued laughing, even Inuyasha was curious.

"Im...Im sorry...but I just can't imagine Inu-Inuyasha on...on a...A BROOM!" Kagome continued laughing, the Trio looked at Inuyasha and joined in on the laughter, though not as much as Kagome.

"HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Inuyasha demanded, his hand on his Tetsusaiga, though not even Ron took him seriously in his human form. The laughter continued a little while longer. Soon after, it was decided that Hermione would take Kagome out to pick up two brooms. This would leave the boys to watch all the animals, though they weren't too happy about it. Ron, however, was mostly just worried about Inuyasha, who kept passing glances at Harry. He wondered if it had anything to do with how friendly Harry was being with Kagome. He wondered if Inuyasha and Kagome were together.

--

About an hour later Kagome and Hermione returned, talking about the most random things, it was clear the two were already becoming friends. They walked back into the main room just in time to break up an arguement that had started between Inuyasha and Ron over wizards chest.

"This game is stupid!" Inuyasha yelled, nearly throwing the board with his anger.

Ron quickly moved the board out of reach, "Just because you're no good at it doesn't mean it's stupid!" Ron yelled back.

"C'mon guys break it up." Harry was saying, trying to resolve the fight.

"Stay out of it!" Inuyasha yelled, getting worked up over nothing.

"I see we walked in on a bad time." Hermione said, a worried, yet humored grin on her face.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began, sighing, wondering why he always had to pick a fight.

"I said stay out of it, this is between me and carrot top over here!" Inuyasha said bitterly, reminding Kagome of when he fought with Shippo and Kouga, so childish.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, not liking his new nickname.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, getting a bit angry...any more of this and she would...

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said sarcastically...immediately regretting it..."No, I know that look.."

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. SIT!" Kagome yelled, causing Inuyasha to plunge head first into the floor. Even though the affects weren't as powerful as they were when Inuyasha was his normal Hanyo self, everyone could tell that it still hurt. Inuyasha said nothing...

"I simply must get me one of those." Hermione joked, Ron and Harry passed wary glances to each other.

--

After Inuyasha recovered from the sit fit, Hermione showed them to their rooms, which were thankfully just down the hall. They were a bit small, but at least they each had a room to themselves along with a very comfortable bed. They drifted to sleep rather swiftly.

Kagome woke to the familiar scene of soft morning light filtered through the window next to her bed. At first, she thought she was back in her own room in Japan, just until the sleep left both her eyes and her mind. She looked around; confirming that what had happened last night was real and not just a dream.

-- Kagome's p.o.v. (sorry for the sudden switch)

I moved the warm covers off my body and unwillingly got out of bed. I knew that trying to sleep longer would be pointless, even though I was still a bit tired. It was close to the time Hermione had planned to wake me up, according to the clock on the end table, just past seven. I started to walk over to my bag, but stopped when I passed a trunk that I did not notice last night. I opened it, finding all my belongings and a note, from none other than Dumbledore.

_I took the liberty of transferring all your belongings to this trunk._

_You will find it much easer to deal with that that old bag of yours._

_Also, do not worry, I did so using magic, so I was not actually_

_sifting through all your personal belongings._

_Lastly, I want to apologize for not informing you of the importance of brooms._

_I find that with old age comes the bad habit of forgetting things rather easily,_

_but I trust Hermione has already noticed the absence and had taken you back to Diagon Alley._

_~Dumbledore_

I smiled as I read the note, the old man was so kind, and knew Hermione, Harry, and Ron so well. It made me wonder what kind of adventures the three took together while under Dumbledore's watchful eye. I yawned, stretched and then picked up my clothes from inside my trunk, changing quickly. I didn't put on my robe yet, remembering that Hermione told me that most didn't put on theirs until they were almost to the school. I closed my trunk and walked out of my room, ready to face the problem at hand, waking up Inuyasha from probably dead sleep.

I walked into his room, noticing that I was right. He looked...peaceful when he was asleep, and not arguing with someone about who knows what. I walked over to his bed and tried to wake him, shaking him at first not realizing he was that heavy.

"Inuyasha wake up!" I told him after about two minuets of constant shaking; this boy was like a log with long hair. "Inuyasha..."

"Hmmmmm....hmph.." He said, though I'm wasn't sure if he was actually trying to form words.

"If you don't get up I'm leaving you here." I said, making sure to sound threatening, trying to yank the covers off of him, though he had a strong grip, even while sleeping, but I had an idea. "Okay....let's see...ah, here it is." I said, while grabbing Tetsusaiga from where it rested beside Inuyasha's bed. "Look what I have Inuyasha, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your sword would you?" I asked him, he stiffened. I walked over to the window, he heard my foot steps and sat up, eyes wide to see me holding my hand out the window, Tetsusaiga along with it.

"You wouldn't dare..." Inuyasha grumbled, glaring at me.

"Get up or I drop it." I told him, he didn't move. "Im serious..." I let my pinky finger off the sword, causing it to sway a little in the harsh winter winds.

"Fine!" He got up, threw the covers off and walked over to me...but knowing that he would probably just take the sword and go back to bed I ran around him, playing a bit of keep away. "Kagome...." He grumbled, "give it back!" He kept reaching for the sword, but I kept moving around, a bit quick for his tired reflexes...I loved this, it was hilarious.

"I will give it back when you are ready to leave." I told him, teasingly. He lunged for the sword, I ducked and he flew right over my head, just missing it and crashing to the floor. Harry came running in, alarmed, still have in his pajama's.

"What's going on? Everything okay? Oh, hey Kagome." Harry said, not noticing me at first.

"Hi, and yes we're fine...just trying to wake Inuyasha up." I explained, and while I was distracted Inuyasha grabbed back his sword.

"Hey, no fair!" I yelled, angry that my fun was over.

"You're the one that took it! Now get out so I can change!." Inuyasha yelled back, while shoving me out of his room, slamming the door.

"Erm...you okay Kagome?" Harry asked, clearly he could see my face, which was a cross between ticked and humored.

"Yeah, I'm fine, when's breakfast?" I asked, already hungry.

"We were just planning to eat on the train, but if you are hungry now there is always food downstairs you can order, but I would suggest just waiting." He told me, and I nodded.

Just then the door opened. "There, I'm ready, happy now?" Inuyasha asked and I smiled.

"Yes. So Harry, when does the train leave?" I asked him.

"Um, I think in about an hour or so, but we were going to leave here a bit early to get good seats." Harry told me and I nodded.

---

After everyone was up and ready we gathered our things, put our pets in their cages (much to Kira displeasure I might add. I had to promise her that I'd let her out as soon as we were on the train to get her to calm down.) and then started off to King's Cross Station to board platform 9 and 3/4.

"You want me...to run into that wall? Are you an idiot! " Inuyasha was yelling, earning stares, I shushed him.

"You're the one being an idiot, yelling like that. Look, just watch Ron." I told him, watching as Ron ran straight through the wall. Amazing.

"Fine, Kagome, you go first then." Inuyasha said, annoyed. I did, thankful that I was let through the wall. A huge relief lifted off my chest, I heard Hermione say before that only wizards were allowed through, I guess there was magical blood in me after all, though I wasn't at all sure where it came from. A few seconds later and Inuyasha came storming in, nearly running into me.

"You think you could slow down?" I asked.

"Well, they told me to run!" Inuyasha yelled, though he seemed relieved as well.

"STOP YELLING!" I yelled at him and he shut up quickly. I took in a deep breath to calm myself and waited for the others to come through. We headed on the train, bringing our needed items on board and letting the train workers take care of the rest. Kira looked excited at the sight of the train, thankful that she would soon be out of her cage. Harry was leading the way and we eventually settled for compartment near the center of the train, even though we got here early the train was nearly half full and all the best seats were already taken. We put our things in the racks above us and got comfortable for what would be a very long ride according to Ron. I didn't mind, but Inuyasha's mood dropped. He was so impatient!

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat on one seat, Inuyasha and me on the other. I was thankful that this compartment was spacious. - _**is it even called a compartment??? I dont remember.- **_I let Kira out of her cage and she happily sprang out and joined Hermione's, playing with his tail.

"Who's that?" I asked Hermione, who was sitting across from me, as the same boy I saw at Madam Malkin's walked past the cab, casting a quick glace in our compartment before stalking off. "I heard Madam Malkin call him Malfoy."

"Yeah, well that's Draco Malfoy. It would be best to stay clear of him, he's one fowl evil little nitwit if I do say so myself." Hermione explained, Harry and Ron agreed. The compartment door slid open, and surprisingly Draco was the one behind it.

"Who are you calling a nitwit, Granger?" Draco asked, wand out. Seems that boy couldn't help but eavesdrop. I sighed, and he looked over at me, then at Inuyasha, surprised most likely at the new company.

"You, baka." Inuyasha stated bluntly, before Hermione could say anything. I giggled, knowing he mixed in some Japanese in just to confuse him.

"Baka? What the heck does that mean, and who do you think you are. Hey, Crabbe, check out his hair. It's longer than your mother's," Draco commented, looking at the short, chubby boy next to him. They laughed. Inuyasha did too, only his laugh was a bit darker.

"You want to say that again?" Inuyasha asked, standing up to show his full size. He was easily a head taller than him and the look Inuyasha gave Draco shut him up qick.

"Watch it." Draco told him, pointing his wand at Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha rested his hand on the sheath of his sword, but before Draco could follow the movement of his hand to discover Tetsusaiga, I stepped up, standing between them.

"I suggest you leave now, before you get hurt." I told him, my voice strong and clear, something Draco was not expecting. "We don't play by your rules." I told him after the boy seemed hesitant in leaving, but I only managed to confuse him further. When he didn't move I stepped up closer, to where I was only a few inches away from him. "Move." He backed up and I shut the compartment door, leaving Draco and Crabbe stunned on the other side.

"How did you do that? The prat was so scared he could barely move." Ron asked, and I just shrugged.

"Shippo is manlier than him, and he wears a bow on his chest. That Draco boy has nothing compared to Naraku or the other demon's we've faced." I answered. They laughed, remembering what I told them about my family from the feudal era. "And Inuyasha, you need to watch your temper. It would cause a ruckus if you just pulled out your sword like you almost did."

"Fine, but next time he points that twig at my face I'm taking off this dang necklace! I'll give him something to talk about..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yeah, and you'll find yourself face down in the dirt if I'm there." I told him, he flinched and then crossed his arms, bringing on the full force of his pouty face. He still hasn't realized that I'm just about immune to it; Sota does the same thing back at home.

---- Draco's p.o.v tehe ----

I was back in my compartment, along with Crabbe and Goyle. "Just who do they think they are, acting like that?! Calling me baka, whatever the heck that is! And what does that girl mean by saying they don't play by my rules? Crabbe, find out what that word means!" I ordered, letting off some of my anger on these two goofs. Crabbe managed to trip himself before he even stood up and left the compartment, it was a surprise even to myself why I hung out with these two idiots.

"I don't know, they look...different." Goyle summed up, yeah, like it wasn't already obvious.

"Well no duh, you idiot! They obviously aren't British. That girl looks a lot like Cho Chang. She must be Chinese or Japanese or something, but that boy she was with, something's off about him and I plan to find out what. Did you manage to see where his hand went? That girl stood between us before I could get a good look, he's hiding something. And that girl....well...that girl..." I said lost for words to describe her. There was something, maybe the power of her voice or just the way she stood up to me like that was something incredible...and...irritating, odd, scary even, dare I admit it. And I wont admit it.

---- Kagome's P.O.V. ----

I looked out the window, amazed at the size of the castle. It was tall, dark, with many stories and towers making it resemble a castle. We had all changed into our robes about twenty minuets ago, getting anxious now that we were so close, or at least I was, Hermione looked excited too.

"Did Dumbledore say anything about what year you would be in? Or what house? I hope you get placed in ours." Hermione was saying excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be helpful.." Harry commented.

"Sure.." Ron whispered.

"Actually, I'm not too sure about what you mean by year, but Dumbledore did say that we would be in your house. He mentioned that it was important we all remained together as much as possible." I told them, which caught them by surprise. "What?" I asked.

"I've never heard of anyone being placed into a house before they even arrived to Hogwarts, usually it is the job of the sorting hat." Harry explained.

"Yeah, me neither, and I've read _Hogwarts. A History _practically a dozen times." Hermione said, which didn't surprise me, well about the reading thing that is.

"Well, you have also never heard of Demons and Mikos at Hogwarts either." I told them and laughed.

--- A while later, in the Great Hall Kagome's P.O.V. ---

They didn't call this the great hall for nothing. The place was massive and looked like it could hold a thousand people. There were huge tables, which separated the four houses into sections. I was seated with the rest of the Gryffindors, in between Inuyasha and Hermione. I felt a little uncomfortable with the occasional stare that I received, but it wasn't as bad as Inuyasha, who looked like he was about to rip someone's head off. The chatter was getting louder, there were people saying hi to us, I smiled back kindly, but was grateful when Dumbledore called for attention.

He stood at his podium, looking taller than I remembered him. Once everyone was quiet he began. "Good evening and welcome back. I trust you have all had a more than ordinary Christmas Holiday. There is much to discuss, and not much time to do so, I expect that you are all as hungry as I am." Dumbledore said and took a breath; all the students remained quiet. "First, I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden forest is still in fact, forbidden. Second, I would like to introduce two new student's transferring from Japan, Inuyasha and Kagome, please make them feel welcome. They have already been sorted into their houses, both Gryffindor, so there will not be a sorting ceremony tonight. With that said, let the feast begin." As he said that, plates and plates of food appeared right in front of us. It all looked delicious, Inuyasha looked like he was about to start drooling. Well, he was half dog.

"Ron, looks like there is finally someone here that eats as much as you do." Harry said, bumping Ron on the shoulder. Inuyasha grinned, but continued eating. Ron glared at Harry.

"Look, seems Draco is staring at you two." Hermione whispered, I guessed that Inuyasha heard it as well because he looked behind him to meet eyes with Draco; Inuyasha's glare caused Draco to swiftly look away. I grinned, imaging Draco in Inuyasha's time. It would be funny to see how well he handled a demon...wait..

"Inuyasha, did I ever bring my bow back with us? Or did I leave it with Sango and Miroku?" I asked him, he thought for a moment, mouth full of food, then swallowed.

"I don't think you put it in your bag..." Inuyasha told me, not of much help, he didn't pay enough attention to give me a straight yes or no answer. I would have to check everything once I got to my room. If Dumbledore was telling the truth, all my things that I had originally when I climbed out the well, including my other books, would be there waiting on me.

After Inuyasha and Ron were finally done eating we decided to walk straight to the dorms, mostly because it was late and we were already tired. We walked up many stairs, and then reached a painting of a fat lady. Turns out that nearly all the paintings around here moved, talked, or were interactive in some way. This painting was the one that hid the secret passage that lead to the dorms, but only after giving a password.

"Pig Snout," Harry spoke clearly, but not too loud, so that passerby's would not catch the password by mistake. I nearly giggled, who came up with these passwords?

"Wow, this place is pretty big." Inuyasha said. "So, where do I sleep?" He asked, yawning.

"Upstairs, through that door." Harry pointed and Inuyasha walked off. Figures he'd be the first one in bed. "Guess I'll go and show him which is his bed..."

"That would probably be a good idea." I told him, knowing how Inuyasha can get. "Oh, speaking of our rooms, I need to-" I started, but then the portrait hole opened. One of the professors walked in. She was very strict looking, wearing her hair in a tight black bun, a pointed hat on top of that and neat robes.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall." Hermione greeted, and I added a good evening as well to be polite. Ron wasn't paying much attention so he missed his chance. McGonagall passed him a look.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss..." McGonagall trailed off, hinting that she wanted my last name.

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi." I told her, and she smiled a warm smile.

"Miss Higurashi. So, where is that other fellow that was with you? I have your class schedules...and also a letter from Dumbledore. He would like to see you in his office as soon as you get the chance." McGonagall said, looking for Inuyasha. "You two also." She said, talking about Ron and Hermione. "Mr. Potter as well, if you can manage to find him." She finished.

"Oh, that's no problem. Harry was just showing Inuyasha where his room was, or trying to at least. We don't know which year Inuyasha or Kagome are in so it may take a few minuets." Hermione told her.

"I'll go find them." Ron said, and headed off to the boys dorms.

"Yes, that is one of the reasons Dumbledore would like to see you, to straighten out a few things before classes start, seeing as he had to leave you two in Diagon Alley so soon." McGonagall explained. I nodded.

---

After Ron found both Inuyasha and Harry, he headed back downstairs, Inuyasha looked ticked, probably because Ron woke him up. I figured Inuyasha must feel safe here, despite the fact that there was a demon and evil, possibly sadistic wizard on the loose. Back in the Feudal Era, he rarely slept because he was always keeping watch over everyone. Here he slept like a rock...

"Come on, lets get this over with so I can go back to sleep." Inuyasha grumbled, refastening his Tetsusaiga back in place, luckily no one was watching. I would have to remind him, yet again, to be a bit more careful with showing it.

---

After a bit of walking through this huge school we finally made it to Dumbledore's office, which was behind yet another secret passage that also required a password. The passageway opened and we walked up a spiraling set of stairs, then through the door. Dumbledore was waiting behind his desk.

"Good evening." He said, and put down the book that he was reading.

"Good evening Professor. What is it you need with us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was sleeping." Inuyasha added, a bitter tone to his voice.

"I am sorry, this just couldn't wait. Plus, I didn't want to interrupt any of your classes tomorrow. But, you are not to worry, this will only take a few minuets." He began. "Have Kagome and Inuyasha explained everything to you yet?" He asked.

"Yes, we did. Everything." I answered.

"Good, very good. Now, I'm sure you are wondering by now some of the smaller details, and their are a few things that I need, mostly just some information that will keep you two blended in." He said, talking about me and Inuyasha.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked, more alert now.

"Oh, just simple things right now...age, last names, your relation to one another, why you are here..." He told us. Tricky questions.

"Well, for age, I am fifteen. But, Inuyasha's age is a bit skeptic. And as for relation's, I think it would be safest to say that we just came from the same school....as an exchange program perhaps." I suggested, I saw a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye, one that hinted we were getting somewhere. "Oh, and my last name is Higurashi."

"I...err...don't have one..."Inuyasha said... looking a bit...off...

"No problem, I feared as much. I've come across a few name's that might suit you, here they are...and I think you would either pass as fifteen or sixteen as far as age goes, maybe the latter of fifteen, so that we can fit you in the same year as the rest of you. I think it would be best if you were all together as much as possible." He said, and then pushed a bit of parchment up for us to look at, about fifteen common Japanese surnames were on it. We all took turns looking through the list, seeing ones we liked.

"I kind of like this one..." Ron said, showing it to Hermione.

"No, I think it's a bit to plain..." She answered him, looking back to the list.

"This one is a bit fancier." Harry said, pointing out a really long name.

"A bit to fancy." I told him.

"Yeah, it would help if I could actually remember my last name, wouldn't it?" Inuyasha asked, being sarcastic.

"I like this one...Hayashi...what about you Inuyasha?" I asked him...he thought about it for a minuet.

"It's not too bad, what about this one.." He asked, pointing to one that made me laugh... "Just kidding, Kagome. I like Hayashi."

"Well, then it's decided. Inuyasha, you are now to be known as Inuyasha Hayashi, or simply, to the other professor's, Mr. Hayashi. As for age, it would be safest to say fifteen, nearly sixteen, that way you can be in your fifth year and not be separated from the others." Dumbledore concluded. We spent the next few minuet's going over birthdays, family members, ect. In the end, Inuyasha had a whole new life story.

We said out goodbyes and thankyou's and were all about to head out the door, but Dumbledore stopped us.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Kagome, I had a hunch you might be needing this." Dumbledore said, revealing my bow and arrows.

"Thanks! I thought I'd left those, but how will I carry these around all day? Won't people talk?" I asked him, worried that I would not be able to use my only weapon.

"Have you already forgotten about magic?" He asked and chuckled. "I charmed them, so that when you say the spell Reducio they will shrink, allowing you to store them wherever needed be, and brought back to full size with Engorgio. I believe the pocket on the inside of your robe will work out quite nicely. And, if what I believe is true, you wont even need your wand in hand. Try it out." He told me, and I was relieved.

"Without a wand? How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

"I think it is because of my Miko powers. I never needed anything before, why would I need something now?" I answered, hoping I didn't offend them. I took my bow in hand and said, "Reducio." My hand started glowing with a light pink light and then, seconds later, the bow shrank so that it could fit in the palm of my hand.

"That's brilliant!" Harry commented. Everyone agreed.

"Unfortunate enough, I find it best that you do use your wand, at least when others are around. And, I have already informed the other Professors of the situation, so that they know not to snatch away your weapons should they spot them, but everyone, except for Poppy - the nurse - and McGonagall are aware of what you really are.

"Alright, that make's since...thankyou...Professor." I told him, and we finally walked out of his office, my tiny little bow and quiver full of arrows still in my hand. "Amazing."

I wondered what classes would be like tomorrow.

-----------------------------------REVIEW---------------------------------

_**SORRY SORRY SORRY that I took so very long to update, but Christmas, you know, busy. So, to compramise, I worked all day on this and made it really long...CANT WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE....it may or may not involve Inuyasha and Snape...hmmm...the one person...er Hanyo...that he can't intimidate or controll....hehe...i see the possibilities....**_

_**Oh, and due to the fact that Inu is mixed in with Harry, I may have to invent spells, or modify/use them in different ways than the books...kind of like i did with Kagome's arrows....well im not exactly sure if that is possible or not...but in this fic it is...tehe..**_

_**But anyways...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! For everyone's kind reviews..you have made me very happy!!!! So, if you have taken the time to read this, plz plz plz plz plz hit that awesome little reply button at the end of the page, they make me write better...getting your input not only makes me ecstatic, but it helps me!**_

_**Lastly, If there are a few grammer, spelling, ect. mistakes I am sorry, but I am ready to post and I don't feel like re-reading everthing again...it is nearly 1 in the morning....I will take care of it when I wake up...so, it will be proof read, just not right now, so please, bear with me...but if you do notice anything, please just let me know...I WANT TO MAKE MY READERS HAPPY :)**_

_**MERRY XMAS, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!**_


	4. Professor Snape

_**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYS....KAMI HERE!!! JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!**_

_**Okkayyy..so...yeah...here is chapter 4!!!! YAY!!!**_

_**Not much I can think to say...so...yeah...**_

_**Disclaimer: Seriously....check the 1st chapter if you need one that bad...**_

_**Oh, yeah...I think I will just have things in Kagome's P.O.V. and 3rd person...depending on what is happening...but don't worry...if p.o.v.'s change...you will know...I may even slip in some mini p.o.v.s from Inu, Harry, Ron, ect...just to get a better view of the characters thought's annd stuff...**_

_**Oh..a note..I don't really know the schedule's of the students...so I have to make some up...**_

_**----------------- Kagome's P.O.V.------------------**_

"Kagome..." I heard a faint voice say....but I was asleep, and comfortable, so I ignored it. "Kagome...it's time to wake up..." The voice said again. Hermione? I don't want to get up yet... "You don't want to be late for class do you? That won't help your marks." She insisted, and started to gently shake me.

_Classes? Why would I have classes...my brain was being slow, still half asleep...comfortable..._but then, as I remembered where I was and what I was supposed to be doing, it clicked.

"Oh! Classes...I have classes today!" I nearly yelled, bolting up to a sitting position. Hermione laughed.

"Come on, breakfast starts in about twenty minuets." Hermione told me and I slowly got out of bed, quickly brushing my nappy hair and putting on my uniform, making sure my bow and quiver came along as well.

"Is Inuyasha up yet?" I asked Kagome, who sighed.

"Harry is working on it, you may want to go help." She told me and I nodded, walking out of my dorm and into Inuyasha's.

"Morning Kagome." Harry said, holding on to Inuyasha's foot, trying to pull him out of bed, it wasn't working. He had guts.

"Inuyasha, come on and get up or you will miss out on breakfast." I told him, which grabbed his attention.

"Ugh! Why do these cursed _'classes_' have to begin so darn early!" Inuyasha grumbled. "And let go of my foot already or I'll kick you in your face!" He yelled at Harry, I was thankful that there were no other students in this dorm besides Ron, who was now leaving. Harry let go and Inuyasha stumbled out of bed, angrily yanking open his trunk and grabbing his uniform. I left the room so he could change.

"He's up." I told Hermione and Ron, who were down in the common room, sitting on one of the couches. "Thanks for waiting."

"So I've heard." Hermione said, a grin on her face. "And it really isn't a problem, I'm used to waiting for Ron and Harry anyway." She explained.

"Hey!" Ron protested. I chuckled. Even though I was away from all my family and friend's back in Tokyo, both the past and present, being with Ron, Hermione, and Harry helped. Plus, Dumbledore kind of reminded me of my grandpa.

"Oh, wait, I forgot my schedule" I said, and ran back up the stairs to get it, then ran back down. "Hey, Hermione, what classes do you have?" I asked her, hoping we had some together.

"Well, I'm sure we take most of the same ones, they usually put all of a House of the same year on the same schedule, but I decided to take a couple different ones from Harry and Ron...let me see..." Hermione said, and I handed her my schedule. "Yeah, while you take this class..." She said, pointing to one of my classes, "I take Runes, and with this one, I take Muggle Studies, but don't worry. Harry and Ron are also on this schedule. Oh, and I have a free period while you have Divination, I absolutely refuse to deal with that old witch anymore. She clearly doesn't have her head on straight. " She finished, now annoyed.

"Runes and Muggle Studies, I don't even know what those are...I guess it's good I am not taking these. And what is Divination?" I said, a joking tone to my voice, though I really didn't know what they were.

"Oh, right then. Well, Runes are pretty much just like a cryptic language...and Muggle's are just another term for the non-magic, or just ordinary human's that don't know about magic. So, you would probably do well in Muggle Studies, seeing as you didn't already know about the wizard world, and were also living with them and as one your whole life, just like me. And Divination is all rubbish,' predicting the future'" She said, so I guessed that meant she had non-magical parents and she didn't like the Divination teacher for some reason. I wondered how that all worked out.

"Hmmm," I said, thinking. "Is there a way I can switch one of my classes to Muggle Studies? I think it would be good for Inuyasha, but he probably wouldn't take it without me." I asked, just then Inuyasha came walking down the stairs with Harry.

"Take what?" Inuyasha asked. "This junk is so confusing." He finished, sounding annoyed, as usual.

"Muggle Studies, and its just things about my world that I think you should know, so it isn't junk. If we are going to have to take classes anyway, we might as well take the useful ones." I told him, he just stood there and muttered, "Whatever."

"Well, if you talk to Professor McGonagall, I'm sure she could fix it, she will be in the Great Hall for breakfast, so you can ask her then." Hermione told me and I thanked her. Finally, we headed out the Common Room and down to our first official day at Hogwarts.

---

After eating breakfast, and fixing everything with our schedules, we all headed to our first class together. It was History of Magic with...well...a ghost. I was taken back by it at first, and Inuyasha felt the need to try and poke him. I had to pull him by his hair to restrain him, why were dogs so curious.

After than encounter, we all settled at some tables near the back, away from all the Slytherins, which I had discovered housed Draco. He kept passing both me and Inuyasha random glances, I was really starting to dislike this boy. But Eventually, the teacher began, or really, started a dull, droning, lecture. Hermione suggested beforehand that I take notes, I now understood why...but it was harder than it looked, I nearly dozed off. Inuyasha...on the other hand...was asleep five minuets into class, but the ghost-teacher did not take notice; he had his back turned most of the time. Hermione whispered to me that class was just about over and I nudged Inuyasha out of nearly dead sleep. He woke with a start.

"Whaaaa?" He asked...I shushed him and he at least pretended to pay attention. Draco snickered, and I passed him a warning glare, though it didn't have much of an affect this time around. I was thankful when we were finally let out.

"Hey, Potty." Draco teased, as we were heading out into the hall. "Still with these two, they haven't frightened you off yet?" He asked. Who did this boy think he was? Acting like this? He was just like a few Demons I knew, worse than some, personality wise at least.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry said, walking past him.

"I don't like being ignored, Potter." Draco said, drawing his wand. What was it with him? Really? Did he rely solely on his magic to do everything for him?

"You are just persistent at getting on our nerves, aren't you?" I asked. Getting annoyed myself.

"You, shut up." He said, reminding me of a touchy memory. What is it with guys and never saying a person's name?

"_**I **_have a name, thank you, it's Kagome." I told him.

"Don't bother with him, he isn't worth your time." Inuyasha told me, calming me down a bit. He actually managed to say something...sweet, well to me anyway.

"Says you! Now I supposed you want to give me your name as well?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Well, I don't want to hear it." He said, a sneer on his face.

"Good, then you wont. My name doesn't deserve to be butchered by your tongue." Inuyasha replied, ticking Draco off. He raised his wand. "And get that twig out my face before I snap it in half," He said, clenching his fist.

"Inuyasha...don't start a fight..." I whispered, but apparently I misjudged Draco's hearing.

"Inuyasha? What kind of name is that?" He asked. That's worse than Weasley, Potter, and Granger all put together." He commented. "Must not be a pure-blood, then. Sound's like a mud-blood name, even if it is foreign." He said.

He shouldn't have said that, even though I knew he wasn't talking about not being a full demon, it would still hit a nerve no one should ever hit, especially when dealing with Inuyasha. I tried grabbing on to Inuyasha's arm, knowing he would do something rash, but it was too late. Using his speed, Inuyasha stepped up to Draco, grabbed onto the front of his robe, and slammed him against the wall, causing Draco to drop his wand in surprise. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked, danger showing in his eyes and his tone. Draco said nothing, just whimpered.

"Inuyasha, put him down." I commanded, nearly sighed.

"Come on, there is a Professor..." Harry began, pretty much speechless, but he didn't need to say any more, Inuyasha had already released Draco.

"Touchy spot." I explained to the others as we walked away, leaving Draco sitting on the floor, dazed. "But, Inuyasha, you can't just go doing things like that. We don't want to get kicked out." I told him, and he tried to calm down, though he still looked ticked.

"Sorry." He muttered. We rushed to our next class, Potion's with a Professor Snape, but were surprisingly early, with only a few students already in their seats. The Professor was a creep. He had longer than average, greasy, black hair and a constantly ticked of expression. He glared at us when we walked in. Inuyasha, glared back. The lesson started just a little while after we took our seats and the rest of the student's filed in.

Most of the lesson just seemed to be a staring contest between Inuyasha and Snape; I wasn't sure who was winning. Eventually the creepy Professor said something about it. "It seems we have a new student with some attitude?"

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha asked, already in a fowl mood. It didn't help that Draco was also in this class. Seemed that most of Gryffindor and Slytherin would be classed together.

"Inuyasha!" I hissed under my breath, he really had to learn manners! He wasn't in the Feudal Era anymore and couldn't go around saying what ever he wanted just because he was ticked. (yes...this word comes up a lot, lol)

"A smart one too? Let's just see how smart you are. What would happen if I mixed these two herbs in a potion?" Snape asked, clearly trying to show him up. The herbs Snape had were rare, but they were ones that I recognized from Japan. I wasn't sure if Inuyasha would remember anything about them, though.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, though I was sure I was the only one that noticed the tiny movement. It seemed that although he looked human, his demon powers, senses, and strength were still in tact. "Well, I could tell you just by the smell of them that they wouldn't mix well." He nearly spat, a very bitter edge to his voice, a few people laughed.

"Care to...enlighten us of what might happen if I were to make a potion with these and lets say...drink it?" He asked, trying to turn the tables still to where Inuyasha would end up the one embarrassed, but I had a feeling that he knew what these herbs were.

"You die." Inuyasha stated, sounding a bit dark.

"And just how do you know that?" Snape asked, seemingly outraged that Inuyasha guessed right. Hermione looked confused as well and whispered something to me. She told me that even she had no idea what the herbs were, and she had top marks in potions.

"What? Surprised? Well, if you must know, I had a little run in with these as a child. They didn't digest too well." He explained, confusing everyone except for me. It takes more than herbs to kill a Hanyo.

"And yet you are still alive?" He challenged.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked, the room remained silent and Snape went back to teaching his lesson.

-------------- Draco's P.O.V.-------------

Something wasn't quite right about Inuyasha, or Kagome. The way they act, look, everything. Then, Inuyasha goes and pulls a stunt like this? Who was he? And how could he, odd as he is, survive a potion that was meant to kill? It was nothing like with Potter, how his mother saved him with old magic, this must have been all him, but how? I would find out soon enough, just wait.

* * *

_**Me: Inuyasha, you are always in such a bad mood.... *sighs***_

_**Inuyasha: Yea, well if there weren't so many people in this world that got on my nerves then...well... *thinks of what to day***_

_**Me: But really? Mouth off to a professor? *Shakes my head in disaprovement, but secretly thinking it was hilarious and Snape deserved it***_

_**Inuyasha: ITS NOT LIKE I EVER WENT TO SCHOOL BEFORE!!! Besides, you're the one that made me do it!**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't be so mean!**_

_**Inuyasha: Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason-**_

_**Me: Because...Kagome will say...**_

_**Kagome: SIT!!!**_

Inuyasha: Why....Ka..gome.. *trys to speak while his face is implanted in my carpet*

_**So, so this chapter was short, and didn't have much too it, but I'm building up for the next chapter, or possibly for the one after...I plan for something major to happen...well, not like major MAJOR as in the main climax or anything, too soon for that, but something to get things going...**_

_**Lots of plans... Any suggestions to make this better? PLEASE Let me know!**_

_**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY...**_


	5. Trouble From The Other Side Of The Well

_**Okay...so I've made a few VERY IMPORTANT DECISIONS....**_

_**1. I will update more quickly If I get some reviews...I've posted two chapters and no one has reviewed....when that happens it makes me feel like no one likes the story anymore and that there is really no reason to post anything..which is why I have not posted in forever...honestly, it just didn't feel like anyone wanted me to...so, as of now I am hoping to need to get at least 16 reviews before I write the next chapter... *Sorry if you get mad, but well, I put a lot of effort into this story and I want to know if anyone actually likes it... if there are no reviews for the new chapters I am just left in the dark...***_

_**2. Kagome and Inuyasha (along with Hermione, Ron, and Harry) will be able to go back and forth between the Feudal Era and present day...just to bring the plot forward... not in this chappie..but for sure in the next**_

_**3. Since I am building up to the plot...the main focus right now will be Kagome and Inuyasha getting use to Hogwarts...but don't worry I will add some interesting things so that it isn't totally boring...if it does get boring let me know and I will be able to fix it...the whole reason I want reviews is so that I know what you think and I will be able to make things better for everyone and improve my writing...**_

_**4. I'm trying to make a poll so that you can have a say in the plot...any suggestions...pm me or review...**_

_**5. Yeah the plot is messed up a bit..things are turned around...but hey...I didn't read the whole book only saw the movie a long time ago, but since Kagome and Inuyasha joined in the plot is messed up anyway...**_

_**well, here goes chappie 5**_

_**------ Kagome's P.O.V. ------**_

"Finally...lunch! Do you think they have Ramen?" Inuyasha asked as we made our way back to the Dining Hall or Great Hall or whatever it was called.

"Really Inuyasha? There are probably going to be all kinds of homemade food and all you can think about is Ramen?" I asked him, my eyebrow raised and hands on my hips.

"Ramen isn't homemade?" He asked me, confused. We had taken our seats at the long Griffindor table, following by Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Not the kind you ate back in the Feudal Era." I answered, and then when he just continued to stare at me with a confused expression I added, "You didn't notice me just add water and the seasoning to it...?" At this the Trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione remember?) giggled, getting an angry stare from Inuyasha._ I_ laughed at that and then we started to fix our lunch...but no ramen. Inuyasha didn't seem to upset though.

"Well usually I'm on-" Inuyasha began, while stacking food on his plate, and before being interrupted by two red haired twins who looked a lot like Ron.

"Hey there Ron, who's your new mates?" One of the twins asked.

"Heard one of 'em did a bit of telling of with Snape." The other finished; I wondered who they were.

"Oh, this is Kagome and Inuyasha, and these are my brothers, Fred and George." Ron introduced us. "And that.." Ron said, pointing to a girl who also had red hair and was heading this way to take a seat "Is my sister, Ginny." Ron finished. I said hi to all of them and they smiled in return. Inuyasha muttered a "Hi" as well, but it was hardly audible. He clearly needed work on his social skills, but you couldn't really blame him, people weren't usually this kind in the Feudal Era.

"Oh, and that was Inuyasha that did the telling off." Ron told them.

"Well done mate." Fred said, raising a hand to do a high five. Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow at him, not knowing what he wanted. "Er..."

"Maybe not.." George finished for him. The twins played it off by quickly filling their plates and digging in.

"You were supposed to slap his hand." I whispered to Inuyasha, just loud enough to be picked up by Inuyasha's sensitive Hanyo ears.

"What?" He asked, his mouth half full of foood.

"Oh, never mind, just eat." I told him, now annoyed. "So, which class is next?"

"Divination..." Hermione answered and then muttered under her breath. "The old bat..."

"And then there is Defence Against The Dark Arts, but I don't think you will like that class much either." Harry said, talking mostly to me. Inuyasha was still busy scarfing down food.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it used to be great, one of my favorite classes. But then Professor Umbridge took over the class-" Harry began, before being interrupted by Ron.

"Took over the whole school is more like it..." He said, getting agreeing looks from everyone else. "She's made all these bogus rules and now we hardly learn anything in any of our classes! It's all rubbish, we can't even use our wands!" Ron finished, he looked relieved to get that bit off his shoulders.

"So, who is this _Umbridge_ woman..." Inuyasha asked, getting one of those looks that he gets when he's thinking about doing something stupid.

"Her." Fred and George said at the same time. They pointed to a chubby looking woman with short, brown hair.

"Wow..." I began. "That's a lot of-"

"Pink?" George guessed.

"We know." Fred finished.

"_But_" Hermione said, getting everyone's attention. "A good lot of students, mostly Griffindor, have been gathering in the Room of Requirements-"

"The room of what?" Inuyasha asked, swallowing his food with a big gulp.

"Oh, sorry. The Room of Requirements; it's a magic room that only reveals itself when a person or a group - like us for example - _really _need it. It can be whatever you need, weather it's a bathroom, a hiding place, or in our case, a practice arena." She explained.

"Mind if we tag along?" I asked.

"That would be great, especially since You-Know-Who paired up with that Naraku fellow." Ron said.

"You-Know-Who? Is that the Voldemort guy?" Inuyasha asked between yet another mouthful of food. Everyone except Harry winced.

"If I were you I would avoid saying that name around here." Ginny told Inuyasha, speaking for the first time. "Get you in a lot of trouble, it would." Inuyasha looked annoyed that she was telling him what to do, well not really, but sort of.

"Why? It's just a name." Inuyasha asked.

"But it's a powerful name, and many think of it as a bad omen." Hermione explained. I looked at her questioningly, how would a name be a bad omen? I said Naraku all the time back in the Feudal Era and nothing bad came from that, well not that I noticed anyway.

"Well, I don't." Harry said, stirring at his lunch - some kind of soup - absentmindedly.

"Yeah, Yeah, we know. The Boy-Who-Lived isn't afraid of You-Know-Who." Hermione said, a light, but sarcastic tone to her voice.

"You lost me..." I said, finally taking a bite of my lunch. I talked too much, at this rate I would never eat.

"Voldemort killed both my parents with a spell, _Adavra Kedavra_, and then tried to kill me, but it didn't work. It back fired and got him instead, but no one has ever survived that cursed spell, so I got the title as the Boy-Who-Lived." He told that story without showing much emotion, but his eyes showed the truth. He was tortured by this, and I would make Voldemort pay for that. Sure, I just met Harry, but no one should ever do that to anyone...but wait...shouldn't Voldemort be...

"Harry, I'm so sorry about what happened.." I told him sincerely. "But shouldn't he be dead?" I asked.

"It's fine, really, and he was, but he came back some how." Harry explained. "One of his followers preformed some kind of dark magic last year." Harry ended it at that, I could tell he didn't really want to talk about it so openly. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Sounds like a certain demon I know.." Inuyasha stated...._Idiot! Baka! Stupid! Never thinks!_

"Demon?" Ginny asked, but just then the bell rang...Haha so cliché, but I was loving it.

"Explain later, got to go!" I said before grabbing Inuyasha by his arm and dragging him unwillingly from his lunch and out the Great Hall. Once we were outside I started yelling at him. "BAKA!!!"

"What? Stop yelling at me!" He yelled back.

"No, it's okay...they would hear about it sooner or later, they meet in the Room of Requirements with us." Harry said once he caught up. "And those meeting with us will have to be informed of this new threat." I nodded, but was still angry.

"Still Inuyasha, you need to be more careful!" I said, defeated, for now...

-------------

I agreed with Hermione. Divinations was the biggest piece of bologna I have ever experienced. Everything she told me was Rubbish and made no since...at all...something about happiness and doom. How could you have both...plus those grounds in the t-cup could have meant about three different things, none of which being happiness _or_ doom...I considered dropping that hour as well and joining Hermione in a free period, I would need it with all the homework I've been getting... I would have to speak with Dumbledore soon. Luckily, I would have that chance very, very soon.

As we went through the trapdoor that would lead us back to the main hall and out of Divinations an older looking student came running through the hall. He came to a stop as he seen Harry, Ron, Inuyasha and I.

"Here," He said, handing Harry a white envelope with a red, candle wax stamp. "It's from Dumbledore." He finished and then headed back off in the opposite direction.

"What does it say?" I asked harry, peeking around him to get a better look at the letter.

"It says that Dumbledore wants to see us in his office right away. He thinks-" Just as Harry read that last word there was an explosion from somewhere inside the school.

"What was that?!?" Ron yelled, almost loosing his balance as the ground shook.

"Do you think Voldemort...?" Harry began, panicked. But I didn't think Voldemort would be willing to show himself so soon. Plus, I'd heard Hermione say on the train that there was a powerful barrier around the school protecting from _humans _and_ wizards_, but there was nothing mentioned about demons.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, obviously seeing the look of horror on my face. I knew that feeling...that tainted light.

"A jewel shard..." I whispered. Then, snapping out of my trance I grabbed at the cord around my neck, holding up the bottle containing the few shards we had collected. They were glowing faintly. "It's close."

"Naraku?" Inuyasha added; I shook my head.

"Not unless he only has a shard now." I told him, he looked a little relieved. "Let's go!" I said.

"Wait, Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"You two go find her. We will hold off the demon." Inuyasha said and we ran off in the direction of the explosion.

We ran all the way down to ground level, greeted by dust and debris and student's running amuck. Draco ran past me, bumping my shoulder and then disappeared somewhere amidst the chaos.

-------Draco-------

I heard the explosion and then went to investigate, figuring that those two new student's probably had something to do with it, and if not at least I would know what was going on. I ran down the stairs that lead to the ground level and ran right past Kagome, bumping into her shoulder. I was surprised at first that it was her, but I played it off and didn't look back as I continued running, searching for someplace to hide and watch the surrounding scene. I settled for sitting behind a suit of armor.

Once the dust settled and I could see what was actually happening my mouth fell open. A huge chunk of the wall at been blown off, turned to dust by some kind of....monster that was standing on the outside at the entrance to the school. It was the type of monster that would make Hagrid run away screaming for his mother. I looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha, expecting them to take the same action as everyone else and run off to go find a professor, but they surprised me yet again. Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled something out, but it wasn't a wand, it was tiny. She whispered something - that if I read on her lips correctly was the spell or charm, _Engorgio_ - and then the object in her hand grew to its full size revealing that it was a bow and quiver?....What? Impossible, she didn't even have a wand out! She then rounded the quiver around her shoulder so that it was situated on her back and she ran _towards _the monster...or monsters...was that some kind of wizard as well? It looked female, or was it two? This day just kept on getting stranger...

-------Kagome-------

I ran towards the Demon that had destroyed the wall, following Inuyasha, and noticed Draco, the coward, hiding behind a suit of armor. I cast him a glance that said _I see you there hiding like an idiot _and then ran right past him, I could sense him going rigid, startled by discovery.

When we got closer to the demon I discovered that it wasn't just one, it was three. Two we recognized, one we did not.

"Kagura!? Kanna!? You're here as well as Naraku? Why?" Inuyasha yelled questions at the Demons. Kagura looked shocked, Kanna showed no emotion and just focused on her task, producing a barrier around her, Kagura and the random Demon that was destroying the school.

"Hmph, Inuyasha, your looking awfully...human. It seems Naraku failed to inform us that _you_ would be here as well." Kagura answered. "And I know no more than you do at this point, to help this Volde-something or other."

"Inuyasha! Kagome! We found-" Ron randomly joined in, shouting from the school gate, but froze when he saw who was causing all the destruction. "Hermione..." He barley whispered.

Hermione dragged Ron's paralyzed form by the arm and ran to catch up with us, followed closely by Harry.

"You know them?" Harry asked, shock breaking through his usually composed features.

"Yes, but only the women and the girl." I answered, "Not to sure what _that_ is," I said, pointing to the Demon that was some kind of giant snake/lizard combination, "But if it swallowed up a jewel shard it's bad news." I explained, hoping they remembered about when I told them about the giant centipede and what happened when it gained the power of the jewel.

"I'll take care of this real quick..." Inuyasha said, hand on his sheath, but I stopped him.

"Wait, let's see how much magic affects it first, then you can take care of it." I suggested and he released his grip, a cocky grin on his face.

"Alright then," Harry said, pulling out his wand. He pointed at the snake/lizard thing and yelled, "_Stupefy!" _A bolt of magic shot out of his wand and headed straight for the monster, but was blocked by Kanna's shield. "Magic's no good..."

"My turn then..." Inuyasha said, staring to pull out his Tetsusaiga.

"What do you plan to do Inuyasha while in your human form? Cut is with that blunt sword of yours?" Kagura questioned, a smug smirk on her face. It disappeared as soon as Inuyasha pulled off his necklace and put in his pocket, releasing the rest of his Hanyo energy, allowing Tetsusaiga to grow to it's full size and his body to revert back to his former Hanyo self.

I discovered that what I thought about the necklace before was a little off. While Inuyasha still had some of his Hanyo abilities - like heightened smell, hearing and strength - when he had the necklace on, he still couldn't make Tetsusaiga without taking it off. So, the necklace still kept most of his power and energy hidden, concealed.

"Baka! I'm not human!" Inuyasha yelled and then unleashed his attack. "_Wind Scar!" _The lightning like energy bolted from Tetsusaiga and raced toward the demon, tearing up the ground along the way, but to our surprise, was stopped by the barrier.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, use Red Tetsusaiga and I'll shoot my Purification Arrow." I whispered, so only the group could hear, but I never had time to pull out an arrow. The demon had managed to counter attack using the barrier to absorb Tetsusaiga's demonic energy and blast it right back at us. Only one person had time to react.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, but before he could do anything Hermione pulled out her wand...

"_Protego_!" She yelled and somehow managed to stop the attack, but she seemed drained from the effort, she stumbled a bit and Ron had to give her support. "No, I'm fine, just a bit harder that I though...Look out!" She yelled again, and I turned my attention back to the Demon, who shot a large, energized green orb flying at me. Inuyasha reacted before I could and moved me out of the way, cradling me in his arm. The attack left a crater in the earth where I was standing moments before. While we were still airborne I pulled out an arrow and got ready to attack. The second I was back on my feet I shot, sending a wave of purified, purplish pink energy with my arrow, combined with Inuyasha's Red Tetsusaiga attack.

The two energies swirled together and attacked the barrier with such great force that it literally shattered, the Trio behind us looked stunned, mesmerized by our combined power. After the barrier was completely gone Inuyasha had his window to act.

_"Wind Scar!" _He yelled and the energy released from Tetsusaiga again, causing an even deeper trench in the earth and wiping out the giant, snake/lizard demon. Kagura looked ticked.

"This isn't over Hanyo!" She yelled and pulled a feather from her hair, creating her feather, transport wind thing - _that no one knows the name of_ - and leaving with Kanna.

"We did it!" I yelled and looked back at the castle, seeing it's mostly deserted ground floor. "Inuyasha! Necklace!" I yelled, there were still a few people watching, two of them being Professors, (McGonagall and Snape), one the Headmaster, Dumbledore and the other, who was still hiding behind the armor, Draco Malfoy. Oh joy.

"Oh, uh, right..." Inuyasha said, putting Tetsusaiga back in its sheath and hiding it again in his robes. Then, he grabbed the necklace and quickly threw it over his neck, transforming back into his mostly-human form.

"Miss. Higurashi and Mr. Hayashi? And then why am I not surprised, _you three_." Professor Snape said bitterly as we all made our way back to the entrance of the school. "Dumbledore, I believe they should all be _expelled." _The last word sounding like acid as it rolled of his tongue. "For causing all this destruction to the beloved school."

"Yeah, good luck with that after we saved your ungrateful-" Inuyasha began, but I jabbed him in the ribs. He winced and I smirked. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR, KAGOME? STOP!" He yelled.

"WELL THEN STOP ACTING LIKE A JERK!" I yelled back.

"IM NOT BEING A JERK! IT'S THIS IDIOT'S FAULT!" He yelled, directing it at Snape.

"Oh, my.." Professor McGonagall said, trying to hide her grin.

"BUT YOU HAVE TO RESPECT HIM! EVEN IF HE'S _WAS _BEING A JERK FIRST!" I yelled, everyone besides us was quiet. We continued yelling back and forth, Snape looked utterly confused, it was hilarious.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE...LIKE...YOU!"

"I KINDA CANT DO THAT!"

"WELL AT LEAST GROW UP A LITTLE, YOU ARE BEING WORSE THAN SHIPPO AND THOSE OTHER KITSUNE PRANKSTERS!" I had clearly lost everyone completely at "Kitsune".

"IM GROWN UP PLENTLY!" he said, putting that pouty/ticked faced of his up.

"I-NU-YA-SHA!!!" I said angrily, having to take deep breaths between each syllable.

"WHAT!?!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! _**SIT**_" I yelled, not able to take anymore of this yelling. Inuyasha plummeted head first into the muddy, mushy earth again..and again...and again...and again. He was lucky I didn't wait until we were inside...on the not so soft ground.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha nearly growled when he got back up, but didn't start anything else. He was covered in mud and looked, well, like a dog.

"Uh...you okay Kagome?" Harry asked, and I gave him a slightly warm smile, but it was mixed in with my ticked expression so it looked a bit off.

"I'm fine. Now, where were we?" I asked.

"Uhhh...er..._I was saying_..." Snape began, trying to recompose his features back into that creepy sneer of his, but was having trouble.

"Oh, that's right...YOU WERE TRYING TO GET US EXPELLED!" I _half_ yelled, my voice powerful although it was hardly more than a whisper. Snape actually cringed back a bit. I took a deep breath to steady myself, calling in my spiritual power to get rid of all my frustration and negativity. I took another deep breath and instantly felt calmer, more collected. "Sorry, you will have to excuse my outburst. Things are...stressful."

"Well, don't worry, you will definitely not be expelled." Dumbledore told us and we all sighed in relief, except for Inuyasha who was still pouting.

"Oh, and Draco," I raised my voice just loud enough so that he could hear. "You can stop hiding behind that statue now like a little coward and join us, the real danger is over." Draco stiffened, and then slowly came out from being the armored statue and walked unwillingly towards us, but stood on the outside of our little group.

"How did you? Never mind." Ron began, still supporting Hermione, but then stopped. He was most likely talking about how I knew Draco was still there, it is a gift that both..._Kikyo_...and I unfortunately share, we can just sense people.

"Professor McGonagall, would you mind getting Poppy for Hermione?" Dumbledore asked, she nodded and then hurried off to get the nurse. "It also seems that there is some cleaning up that is to be done. I grinned at that.

* * *

_**Well what did you think? **_

_**Also, like I said before...I will not post anything else till I get at least 16 reviews...that's only three more...**_

_**Please...if you take the time to add me to favorites please take two more minuets to write a quick review...I don't like being left in the dark. Reviews truly make a significant difference...so please, please, PLEASE review..,**_

_**Inuyasha: Man Kagome, you can get so ticked sometimes...**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha....**_

_**Inuyasha: *SILENCE* *crickets chirping***_


	6. The Ring

**Hey guys, thanks so much for your reviews and sorry that I haven't posted sooner. I had a rly important report that took up the rest of my mini holiday. But, anyway, to answer a few questions...**

**1. I'm not positive what will happen to Draco....I write my stories as I go following a loose definite plot...and I write my little author note before I write my chapter to get anything important out the way...so...yeah**

**2. I can't really see Sesshomaru (hope I spelled that right) playing a huge role in this story...sorry Sesshy fans...but I think the chances of him making appearances in the Feudal Era are high....I just can't see him popping up in England, at least not in present day. **

**Lastly...I am hoping for 23-25 reviews till the next chapter, though more would be more than welcome lol, but hey...I know I don't have that many readers yet...but still, that is only 3-5 more....your reviews truly to help me, they give me ideas, inspiration and help me publish a whole heck of a lot faster....THANKS FOR UR AWESOME SUPPORT.**

**Also, quite embarrasing...I thought I posted...turns out I didn't...I forgot to add the chapter...rly sorry about that....**

**

* * *

Draco's P.o.v.

* * *

**

I wasn't sure what was going on at this point, and I was not positive of what I was seeing either. The only thing I was certain of is that Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Hayashi were the farthest thing from normal I've ever seen in my entire life, and I have seen many odd things. At this point, I wasn't even sure if they were human. It was obvious that something was up with Inuyasha, seeing as he transformed right before my eyes and, dare I admit it, had some kind of incredible power. Plus, one of those women called him a Hanyo, _if_ I heard correctly. I would have to find out what that is myself; I knew Dumbledore wouldn't spill any information.

"Draco?" Someone was saying, but I wasn't paying much attention, turned out it was Kagome.

"What?" I asked, making my tone as offensive as I could. I didn't like how she knew I was hiding, and her calling me out like she did was just embarrassing.

"I asked you a question. What did you see?" Kagome repeated, I shuddered at the power in her voice. I looked around; all eyes were on me, even Snape's. We were still near the entrance of the school, standing next to the large hole in the crumbling wall. I watched the stone fragments fall as I thought of an answer. Should I tell them all of what I saw? Would that get me in any more trouble than I was already in?

"Well..." I began, planning to just play it safe and tell them I saw nothing out of the ordinary, but then Kagome's eyes probed into mine, searching. I had the sudden urge to spill everything, but I wasn't broken down that easily, or so I thought. "I saw a lot more than I should of, I'm guessing, if you're making this much of a deal about it. What's with the white hair, Inu-whatever your name is." I blurted, much to my surprise. At least I got a good word or two in.

"His name is _Inuyasha_." Kagome corrected, I could tell that she was annoyed. Perfect, just the reaction I wanted. But, was Inuyasha...growling? "And you're right, you did see much, _much_ more than you should have. We need to have a talk." Was she serious? Talk? With me? As if she was worth my time.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I have more important things to get too-" I told her, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid that those matters will have to wait. This is a very serious matter, Draco." He said, his tone peaceful despite all that was going on. It made me sick. I said nothing.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

* * *

_This was great! All just great! Kagura, Kanna and Naraku were all here, pared up with some wizard and now I had to deal with Draco! Seriously, was this boy created just to get in my way!?_ Those thought's pounded through my head, giving me a massive headache.

"At least I'm not alone..." I muttered to myself, sighing. I didn't think anyone heard me at first, until the look Inuyasha was giving me made me think otherwise. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, causing me to blush. I passed him a nervous smile and he returned it.

We were now walking up some of the many stairs that were in the castle, how I hate the ones that kept moving! Every time I get close to the top or bottom they decide to change on me. At least this time our group, which now included Dumbledore, Professor Snape and...ick...Draco...made it off before they started moving.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (Experimenting with it...lol)

* * *

Everyone followed Dumbledore to the sixth floor and then through a passage that opened up behind a statue of a gargoyle. Through this passage was his office. It was a little cramped with so many people in it, but they made due. Dumbledore went to sit behind at his desk, Snape on a chair across from him. Harry, Ron, Inuyasha and Kagome stood closer to Dumbledore's desk, Hermione was in the infirmary resting and Draco was standing as close to the door as he could.

"Now, where should we begin?" Dumbledore asked when everyone was situated.

"I say we start at whatever will get me out of here the fastest." Draco muttered, but was only heard by Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome shot him a look of great disapproval. How could he be so rude?

"What about explaining what these two really are?" Snape suggested, his voice as greasy as his hair. "And then explain why it is they should _not _be expelled. They caused-"

"Correction, sir." Kagome interrupted. "Kagura, Kanna and that other lizard/snake _demon_ caused the damage to the school. If it were not for all of us this school would most likely have been destroyed." She looked nervous as she said this and waited for both his and Draco's reaction.

"Demons? That's the best excuse you could come up with?" Draco was the first to speak; his tone seemed to question Kagome in a way that irritated the heck out of her.

"Albus, do you really expect me to believe-" Snape began, leaning closer to him in his chair.

"Yes, Severus, I do as I was the one that sought out their help in the first place. What they tell you is true, there are greater problems than ever before, dangers you would not believe easily." Albus told him, causing Snape to cross his arms in front of his chest.

"And just _why _was I not informed of this sooner if this _danger _is so great?" Snape asked, almost whining. Harry and Ron felt out of this conversation, as it did not really involve them directly. Plus, Snape was getting on their nerves.

"Uh, sir? Would you mind...if we, uh, went and checked on Hermione?" Harry asked, using the small window of silence to voice his question. He, along with Ron, were both worried about their friend, and getting caught in the middle of this discussion that they really didn't need to be a part of didn't make the time go by any faster.

"Certainly, you and Ron may leave. But, Kagome and Inuyasha, I am afraid you must stay." Albus answered.

Kagome looked at Harry, understanding showing in her eyes. She smiled. "Would you tell Hermione that I wish her well, please?" She asked. Harry and Ron nodded.

"Uh, yeah, me too." Inuyasha added, if not for Hermione, no telling what might have happened to Kagome, and he couldn't stand the idea of her being hurt, or worse...

"Sure." Harry said and then left with Ron right behind him.

"Now, where were we?" Albus asked when Harry and Ron left the room but he answered himself before anyone else got the chance. "Ah, yes, the danger. Well, Severus, at the time it seemed only necessary to tell only those that really needed to know. Besides me, only Minerva, their house leader, and Poppy, the one that would be tending to any of their wounds, knew of what these two really are. Now, you and Draco are added, of course, by a chance out of my control." Albus answered Snape's last question with a smile.

"And what exactly are they?" Snape asked, really starting to show his annoyance with the whole situation. Draco just remained quiet in his corner by the door, observing the situation and getting as much information as he could.

"Well, I believe that this would be up to Miss Kagome and Mr. Inuyasha to tell, seeing as it is their lives to be shared." Albus said, only adding tension to the already tense atmosphere.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, making sure it was alright with him first before she spilled all their complicated secrets.

"I don't think we have much of a choice. I got a feeling that if we just walk out now, one of these two will bug the heck out of us until we tell 'em anyway." Inuyasha said lightly, causing Kagome to grin. Draco and Severus were left grimacing.

"_I _don't _like _your_ attitude." _Snape commented, adding emphasis to almost every word, it was quite annoying to witness.

"Oh, lighten up, where he comes from that would be considered polite." Kagome explained, a cheerier tone to her voice. "Oh, that reminds me, I need to send a letter to my mother, how would I do that again?"

Albus chuckled a little, lightening the mood and removing some of the tension, he appreciated Kagome's way of handling such dangerous matters. "Just write the letter, place it in a sealed envelope along with the address and send it by Inuyasha's owl, it will know what to do." At the look of concern of Kagome's face he added, "Don't worry though, it won't fly the whole journey, there is a dropping point not far away from here."

"Well, if all we are going to be talking about are owls and letters, I'll be going." Draco said before starting to walk off.

"Wait Draco, I was about to explain..." _You impatient baka! _Kagome added in her thoughts.

"About time." Draco added with a sneer. At this, Kagome's anger flared.

"Look!" She began, "I'm just about tired or you! You're lucky to even be in on this!"

"And if you tell anyone about this-" Inuyasha said threateningly, before getting cut off.

"Aright! Don't get all worked up, really Higurashi, I won't tell anyone. Promise." Draco said, sporting a grin when he said 'promise.' Kagome and Inuyasha didn't buy it, but it would have to do.

"Wow...he actually managed part of my name..." Kagome muttered to herself sarcastically, just loud enough for her and Inuyasha to hear. "Well, anyway. Might as well make this short and sweet."

"That would be just..._wonderful_." Snape said, trying to not sound as sarcastic as he did.

Kagome glared at him, but hid it effectively, she was after all the polite one of the group, but she could absolute not stand either one of these Slytherins. Yes, she had found out just after potions that Snape was in fact a Slytherin. Go figure.

"Well, Inuyasha here is not human, nor is he an official wizard, neither am I, well I am human but, uh...well...He is a Hanyo, which is a half demon and I am a Miko, also known as a priestess. Both Snape and Draco looked utterly, shocked.

"What now?" Draco asked, amazed. He knew that there was something more to these two than what most people saw, he just had no idea of how off everyone was. A Hanyo? A Miko? Really?.... What?

"A Hanyo and Miko, Draco. And this fact shall be kept secret, understood? Same goes for you Severus." Albus said, smiling still, but looking professional and wise at the same time.

"Me?" Severus asked, "You really think I would tell someone?" He was outraged by this, how could he question his loyalty and secrecy?

"I was merely making sure that the point was set." Albus said calmly. "No offense was meant. Now, I do believe this is enough information for the two of you, Draco you may leave. Severus, you as well, but I need to speak with you after supper. Kagome and Inuyasha remain here please, I have something that is still needing to be discussed." The old wizard finished and Severus and Draco almost unwillingly left the office, wanting more information than they had a right no have.

Draco knew he was right from the beginning, that Dumbledore would not share any more information than was needed to share, but at least he was getting somewhere. He had a lot to think about, a lot that needed to be done. He would figure out what there was to know about the Hanyo and Miko, he could be smart when he chose to. He was also sure that the restricted section was bound to have information on this, though getting a pass could be a problem. And then that problem caused another problem, one that he didn't want to face. The truth of the matter was that Draco Malfoy, though he would never admit to it, was terrified of the new students and their mysterious power.

* * *

"What is Dumbledore?" Kagome asked, curious about what else the old wizard would have to say.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late old man, don't you think you should be getting some shut eye?" Inuyasha asked, actually seeming to be joking with the old headmaster, he chucked in response.

"Although I am old, it is not quite that time yet, much work to be done, you see? Anyway, I thought you would be pleased to know that I managed to create a portal that will take you from here back to Japan, both the present and Feudal Era." He explained, putting smiles on both Kagome's and Inuyasha's faces.

"Really? That's great, but how?" Kagome asked, curious.

"It turned out that while the magic infused with the Bone Eater's Well, while very powerful and ancient, it is also very...flexible." He explained, searching for words that would explain the matter best.

"That's great and all, but uh, where is the portal?" Inuyasha asked, looking around the room for anything that might be the portal back to his homeland.

"Here," Albus said, pulling out a ring and handing it to Kagome. It was silver and had a greenish blue turquoise stone on it. Engraved on the silver band that held the stone were a whole bunch of words that Kagome could not understand. "I have infused the magic with this ring, you need just the words, "_Portum Openium _" (means nothing just made it up, I thought it sounded cool) and the ring will activate, creating the portal."

Kagome took the ring and placed it on the ring finger of her right hand and admired it. "Thank you, Dumbledore, thanks so much." Kagome said, and Inuyasha smiled, showing that same gratitude.

"Well, now that that's out the way, I suggest you go down and get some supper, well in a few hours anyway. In the mean time, why don't you go visit your mother? I'm sure a quick visit wont hurt anyone and classes for the rest of the day have been canceled to do repairs on the school." Albus told them and they nodded before running off back to the Griffindor common room.

When they arrived Harry, Ron and Hermione - along with a few others - were seated around the fire, keeping warm.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V. - I'm not very good at Normal P.O.V XD

* * *

"Hermione! You okay?" I asked as soon as I caught sight of her. She looked okay as far as I could tell, but you never know, things around here were never as they seemed. I would know.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That spell just had me exhausted; I've never blocked anything like that, ever. Honestly, it was a whole lot harder than I thought it would be." She answered and I sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Either way, I'm glad, you had me worried for a while. And thank you, if you hadn't done something we all would have been toast." I told her truthfully. "Us and probably the whole school."

"Yeah, thanks." Inuyasha said, I was surprised. Saying thank you and apologizing were not things that Inuyasha was big on, and he had done two thank yous in one day, and to the same person. A new record. I considered buying him a cake...or some ramen.

"Wow, really? I had no idea it was _that _powerful an attack, or spell, or whichever you call it." She said and I laughed.

"Well, besides this load of drama, I have great news. Harry, Ron come over here so I can tell you as well, or better yet lets go someplace private." I said, and we all ended up gathering in Harry, Ron and Inuyasha's dorm, which thankfully was empty at the moment.

Once we were in the dorm I pulled out my hand, showing the ring. They looked from me, to Inuyasha, and then back again.

"Uh, Kagome? Did Inuyasha......?" Harry began, seeming a bit uncomfortable. I looked at him in a moment of confusion until the question finally clicked. Oh, boy...did they really think Inuyasha..._proposed _to me? My cheeks turned a bright red.

"Did I do what-" Inuyasha began, but I cut him off.

"NO! No, of course not. Besides, wrong hand and...and...I'm only fifteen...and...uh..." I was at a loss for words; it was so embarrassing. How could they think that?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, more confused that I was at the moment.

"_Please, _Inuyasha, don't worry about it." I told him and he shrugged. "Anyway, Dumbledore gave me this, it's infused with the magic from the Bone Eater's Well. It's supposed to create a portal from here to Japan, both the present and the past which is great because I've been needing to see my mother...and Sango and the others." I told them, the atmosphere in the room was a mixture of shock and happiness and in my case, embarrassment, so of coarse I was babbling.

"That's great Kagome, but does that mean your leaving?" Hermione asked, sadness in her tone.

"No, not really, we couldn't leave just yet." I added a smile. "We are going to just head over there for a few hours before dinner, maybe a bit longer and just eat there." I told them and then had a thought. "Would you like to come with us?"

"You sure they can handle it?" Inuyasha teased, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah!" Harry said, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Uhhhh, you sure-" Ron began.

"Yes we are sure, don't be a baby." Hermione told him, cutting him off. This would be interesting...

* * *

_**Hey guys, I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while...I had a huge report that took up most of my time and then I got braces so I've kinda been.... uncomfortable, and been sleeping it off, Plus there was school and such.**_

_**But, I'd like to thank everyone that's reviewed and I'm sorry it's taken so long to keep up my end of the bargain. You should know I probably would have waited until sometime next week to even start writing this chapter because of all that has been happening on my side of the computer, but your reviews have pushed me to hurry up and at least post a little something.**_

_**Remember...I'm hoping for 23-25 reviews for this chapter...only a few more than now which is more than I thought I would have already so I'm ecstatic... :) I just love hearing from y'all so much, it feels really awesome when people tell you they like your story, or have advice...and even if you don't like it I still want to hear from you so that I can make it better and more enjoyable for everyone.**_

_**My plan is that this weekend I will be able to finish up a few chapters so that I can be ahead and just release them one at a time so that their wont be as much of a time gap between chapters. I hate making you wait..I know that I hate waiting for chapters for more than a week, though I'm not sure how long it's been since I updated.**_

_**Please Review!!! You guys are so great!**_


	7. Feudal Era

_**Hey guys....So, I have decided that I will write a few chapters in advanced and release them one at a time so that in case I don't have time to write I can still publish...:) But, if their is a delay....its cause of school and the many projects and homework I have...**_

_**Well, Any other questions, let me know... Also, any other pairing you have in mind beside Inuyasha and Kagome (which will be together, that is NOT under any kind of debate.) But, if you think Harry should try to go for her....It might make the plot more interesting, but I don't really want to torture Harry...**_

_**Also, since there will be many character crossings, I will just my magical author powers to set the universal language to english!**_

_**-----------**_

_**-----------Kagome-----------**_

"So, when are we heading out?" Hermione asked excitedly. Ron looked nervous, but I figured he would be okay. Harry looked the same as Hermione.

"Well, I'm still deciding between an overnight stay or just a quick visit. What do you think?" I asked them, curious for their imput. I sat on Inuyasha's bed while I waited on their answer. Inuyasha walked over and sat by my feet.

"If we could be back in time for classes, I would be up for the overnight trip. It would be an excellent experience." Hermione said after a moment of thought.

"Same here, though I think we should let Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall know before we leave." Harry said and I agreed.

"I personally think we should just stay here." Ron muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry about it, it's..._usually_ safe." I told him, wanting to be truthful, but not frightening. "Well, you guys get packed, only bring things you absolutely need. We may have to do a bit of walking so it's best that you don't bring anything heavy. In the mean time, I will go inform Professor McGonagall of our trip." I told them before getting up off the bed.

"Did I hear something about a trip?" Ginny asked from behind the doorway, bad timing.

"Uh..." I said, not knowing what to say.

"Ginny! Get out of here!" Ron yelled at his sister. "This isn't your dorm."

"It isn't theirs either, but you let them in!" She yelled back, talking about Hermione and I.

"We were just leaving..." Hermione said, before whispering something to Ginny. She nodded and then left, a bit unwillingly. I followed Hermione out the dorm and caught up with her just before going down the stairs that lead to the main part of the common room.

"What did you tell her?" I asked, curious.

"I told her I would fill her in later, if it was okay with you, that is. But, if you want, I can just make something up." She told me and I nodded.

"I suppose you can tell her, she is in that group of yours anyway so she would find out eventually." I told her, and then starting walking down the stairs. "We leave in five so pack quickly," I told her, being only loud enough for her ears to hear. I walked down to find Professor McGonagall posting a sticky note on the notice board. I didn't read it; it would have to wait till later.

"Professor, may I have a word?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Certainly, over here?" She asked and lead me to a corner away from the other students and out of earshot.

"Yes, this is fine. I just needed to inform you that I needed to take a trip back to Japan using the ring that Dumbledore gave me. I also think it would be a good idea for Harry, Ron, Hermione and especially Inuyasha to accompany me. We would make it back before classes start up again tomorrow, but we won't be able to make it to dinner." I explained to her, and she considered it before speaking.

"Would you really need to stay the whole night?" She asked me, a concerned look in her eyes. I was beginning to really like this woman, she gave off the same feeling that my mother did. I could sense that she truly cared about all the students here, more than I could say about the teachers back in Japan.

"Yes, I have to explain to everyone back home what is going on here and I doubt I would have enough time to do it and be back in time." I told her with a bit of a smile, "Plus, I think it would help Inuyasha out. He isn't use to so little physical activity, he's becoming a bit...jittery." At this she managed a chuckle.

"Alright, that's fine, just be careful. I don't know much about this Feudal Japan, but I can expect that it is most dangerous. I will also inform Albus of your absence." She told me and I nodded.

"Thank you Professor." I told her and then ran upstairs and into my dorm, searching for my backpack.

"Hermione, you wouldn't happen to know a spell or charm for making this thing a bit lighter would you? I usually bring a bit much and well..." I told her and she smiled, understanding where I was going. One of the side effects of being a woman was that you always wanted to bring _everything, _even the things that weren't necessary. "It adds up." I finished.

"Well, I don't know a charm for making it l_ighter _exactly, but I do know one for making it bottomless, which I suppose will help both ways." She took out her wand and said a few words I didn't catch. "There you are, try it out." She encouraged and I went for the closest thing I could, my math textbook and all it's heavy, meaningless glory. I placed it in my newly charmed, yellow back and it went in effortlessly, not even making the backpack any larger. It was like it was never there in the first place! I lifted the back and was amazed that it still weighed the same.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Hermione asked, a smug smile on her face. "It was a life saver when I went on vacation with my family last year. Of coarse I had to charm my bag at school, but it all paid off in the end."

"Amazing, remind me to borrow your notes sometimes, I really need to learn a few more spells. I'm pretty much clueless as far as this type of magic goes." I told her and she laughed.

"Alright, I'll grab a few before we leave and you can look over them tonight. Oh, do you think I should bring my broom?" Hermione asked.

"Your broom? Why?" I asked, would she really need to clean that badly? I mean, I know the Feudal Era isn't the cleanest time period, but was it_ that_ bad?

"To fly of course." She told me, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fly? _Really?_ You can do that on those brooms?" I asked, amazed. Who knew that people could actually fly on those things?

"Yes, you didn't know?" She asked me while packing a pair of jeans and a sweater. I did the same with the clothes that I would be bringing. I made the choice that I would _not _be bringing my old school uniform back to Japan; I had grown use to my new clothes and found that they were a whole lot more comfortable. So, I would be sticking with my jeans and the fitted ice blue sweater I found back in Diagon Alley.

"Had no Idea, but I think it would be...interesting, I wonder how Inuyasha would do on one." I told her, we laughed at the thought.

"So, how are things with you and Inuyasha?" She asked me, unexpectedly, while we were still practicing. "I mean, are you two together?" When I didn't answer right away she added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay, I was just thinking. It's...complicated. I have feelings for him, and I think he has feelings for me, but he is really careful about showing them, but I understand why. He's had a rough past." I told her honestly.

"I understand, well in a way at least. I like someone here as well, but I don't really know how he feels about me..." She said, and I was about to ask her who she was talking about when Ron appeared in the doorway, being careful not to actually pass _through_ it. Hermione blushed. _So, she liked Ron? Interesting...._

"We're ready when you are." He said and then headed back towards his dorm. I added a few last things, happy that I didn't have to worry about over packing, and then headed out the door with Hermione, heading back to the boy's dorm.

"Alright, we're ready to go." I told them once we were inside and the door was closed.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha teased and I glared at him, he grinned mockingly. I knew he meant no harm, but it still managed to annoy me a bit. Oh, well. I sighed.

"Did you pack you broom?" I asked, "And have you seen Kira? She wasn't in my dorm when I went pack." I asked Inuyasha.

"My what?" He asked, confusion in his dark eyes.

"Never mind, I'll get it, and what about Kira?" I asked.

"Oh, here she is." Harry said, loosing his balance a bit as Kira tried to jump on his shoulder. She landed for a second before jumping back off, finding his shoulder to small to sit comfortably. She walked over to Inuyasha and tried again, surprisingly staying on this shoulder, causing Inuyasha to spaz out.

"KAGOME! If this cat scratches me-!" He said.

"Don't worry, she'll behave, now lets go!" I said, grabbing Inuyasha's broom from beside his bed and putting it easily in my bag.

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the bag as if it were cursed, or his brother, kidding.

"Magic, Hermione charmed it for me so that it was bottomless." I told him, he nodded, although he didn't seem to understand it completely. "Alright, well, let's try to get this thing working." I said and I lifted my hand, staring at my ring. "_Portum Openium_" I said, and thought of my home in Japan, the next second the ring glowed and a pink portal appeared.

"Brilliant." Harry commented. "After you, Kagome?" Harry asked, I gave him a confused look, was he trying to be a bit too polite? Or, was I was just being paranoid?

"Actually, I think I should go last to keep the portal open." I told them and then one by one they all headed through the portal. Once I stepped through everything went black, and I wondered if something had gone wrong, but then there was a bright blue flash of light and I was temporarily blinded. Once my vision cleared I was welcomed to a familiar scene. I was back at my family's shrine, standing next to the Goshinboku.

"Sis! You're home! Mom, Kagome's back!" My brother yelled, standing not far from me, before embracing me in one of those brother sister hugs that I loved. "Who's that?" He asked, finally noticing Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Is that a cat?" He asked as Kira jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder sniffed Sota's feet. "Inuyasha, you look...different."

"Those are my friends, and Kira is the cat, lets go inside and I'll explain," I told him before leading everyone inside the living and kitchen area. "Oh, Inuyasha, take the necklace off." I reminded him, there was no need to hide his identity here.

"Yeah, forgot about that." Inuyasha said as he pulled of the necklace, transforming back into his old Hanyo self, minus the clothes he was wearing. (which were modern by the way) We headed inside.

"Kagome! Oh, I was so worried!" My mom said the second she spotted me, giving me a hug as well. "I'm so glad you've made it home, I thought you would be back days ago."

"Well, there was a bit of detour." I told her, remembering that I had never gotten around to sending my mother a letter to inform her of where I was. We all took a seat around the table and I began explaining everything.

"So, you are going to this wizarding school now? Any interesting findings? Did you bring me anything?" My grandfather, who had been sitting at the table this whole time, began asking. I racked my brain, thinking of something I might be able to hand over to keep him occupied. "Uhhhhh..." I said, searching through my backpack.

"I think you might have put it in my bag, Kagome. Remember?" Harry said, pulling out an odd looking feather. "It's a hippogriff feather. Quite rare." He added, handing it to my grandfather, his eyes were wide as he examined it. I sent Harry a glance that said 'thank you'.

"Thank you Kagome! And you are?" My grandfather asked.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter," He introduced, waiting for the reaction I knew he wouldn't get. He seemed relieved. "And this is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." He said, introducing the others.

"Oh, nice to meet you all." He said, and my mother and brother followed.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Harry said.

"Same here." Ron said.

"Me too, it's great to meet you." Hermione said.

"Oh, and this is my pet cat, Kira." I said and Kira meowed, but it sounded more like, "mii." It was so adorable. My mother laughed.

"So, Kagome, are you staying for dinner?" She asked hopefully, but I had to decline.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have some things to finish in the Feudal Era before I go back to class tomorrow." I told her and she nodded.

"Alright, well, I will pack a few things just in case, I bet you are missing my oden." She said and my mood brightened.

"That would be great!" I told her and once she had the dinners packed and I put them away.

"Oh, wait a second, I'm putting my old clothes back on." Inuyasha stated, a very...interesting look on his face. He rushed off with his bag towards the bathroom; hopefully he remembered where it was. He came back a few minuets later dressed again in his fire-rat attire, I realized then that I missed the old him more than I thought I did. Once the Trio of wizards was over their shock of what Inuyasha normally looked like we headed off towards the well house.

"I figured it would be safest to use the well while we are here. I mean, I know exactly where it will take us in the Feudal Era, opposed to where this portal could take us." I told them as we walked to the old building. "Though I'm not one hundred percent sure if it will work..." I told them, getting uneasy looks from Ron.

"Not sure?" Ron asked.

"Guess we will find out soon enough, this time I will go first to open up the portal, you can follow after me, Inuyasha make sure you are last." I told them as I opened the large door and walked down the steps, relieved to see that the well was still here and not in London. "Ready?" I asked and when I got nods from everyone I jumped in feet first, thankful that the portal opened and hoped it would stay that way long enough for everyone to get through. Once I made it to the other side I waited. One flash of bright blue light later and Harry appeared at my side, stumbling into me and knocking us both down.

"Oh, sorry." He said, his cheeks burning. He helped me up and then brushed the dirt from his clothes, I did the same, minus the blushing.

"It's okay." I told him, and waited for the next flash of light, hoping it wouldn't take long, I didn't like the awkwardness.

Before I knew it I was knocked down yet again, this time by both Hermione who fell on Harry who fell on me....again.

"Oh, sorry. Ron wouldn't go before me so I did and I tripped. I'm sorry." She said, babbling while she tried to apologize.

"No, it's okay, really," I told her and she gave me an embarrassed half smile.

"Well, he seemed quite nervous so he might-" Hermione began, but stopped when Ron appeared and fell, luckily Hermione caught him and we all didn't fall to the ground with him, I believed I fell enough for one day.

"The prat pushed me!" Ron yelled angrily as he regained his balanced. I ignored how he called Inuyasha a prat knowing he probably deserved it, but then again, Ron was being difficult. I sighed.

"Let's just move before Inuyasha comes." I said, and we all moved as far as we could away from the middle of the well, though it was super cramped and easier said than done. Inuyasha appeared not a second later.

"Good, we all made it." He said, getting glared at by Ron. "What are you staring at me for!? You were taking to long!" Inuyasha yelled at Ron.

"You still didn't have to push me!" Ron yelled back.

"Okay, okay, stop arguing! Lets just get out of here before we sufficate." I yelled over their yelling. Inuyasha turned his attention back to me and then scooped me up, while glaring back at Ron. Then he jumped and we were soaring out of the cramped well, leaving the others behind. Once he put me down I leaned over the edge of the well and looked down to see three confused wizards.

"Oh, yeah, so he can jump high...can you climb? Or will you need help?" I asked them, moving over the subject quickly, they would have to get used to things like this quickly.

"Uh, I think we will try to climb out, but I can't make any guarantees" Harry shouted, his voice echoing off the stone. A few minuets later we were all out of the well, taking in the fresh, unpolluted air.

"This is amazing!" Hermione said, stretching and embracing the beauty of the forest.

"Incredible!" Harry added, looking through the forest, admiring the scenery. Ron remained quiet, flinching at nearly every sound he heard.

"Yeah, isn't it? But, be sure to keep on your guard." I told them seriously and they nodded. We began walking away from the well and towards the direction of the village, though I hadn't yet told the others. I figured if they wanted to know bad enough about where we were headed to, they would ask. "Now, let's go find...oh, never mind." I said, spotting a familiar group in the distance, but they didn't see us yet. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were all camped out about fifty yards away from us, sitting around a fire, eating what looked to be roasted fish.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" I shouted and immediately the three turned towards my voice. The shock on their faces was soon turned to happiness and excitement as they caught sight of me and Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" The group started yelling back at us and then the questions started...

"Where have you been?"

"Who's that?"

"What took you so long?"

"What happened to your old clothes?"

"Is that your cat? It looks so much like Kirara?"

"Did you bring us any ninja food?"

"Hold the questions guys until we can get settled. Are we staying here tonight, or going back to Kaede's hut in the village?" I asked.

"It would probably be best to head back to the village with this many people, better shelter and it might rain later tonight." Sango told me. "Shippo? Would you put out the fire?" The demon slayer asked and Shippo went to extinguish the fire. Sango then took her Hiraikotsu, getting curious stares from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Miroku took his staff.

"If you don't mind my asking, how can you carry that? It's enormous." Harry asked, and Sango grinned.

"Not at all, just years of training and exercise." She answered simply. "Now, I suggest we get going, only a few more hours until dark, and I'm sure your friends will want to take a look around." She told me and we headed off towards the village. Once we reached it I told Harry, Ron and Hermione to ignore the curious stares that the villagers would give them. I knew these villagers were peaceful, even if rumors would start, plus they were pretty use to weird by now.

"Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked as he went inside her hut. The old priestess was sitting in the corner, grinding up herbs for a medicine.

"In here, ah, Kagome and Inuyasha, ye two are back. And ye have bought a few friends I see." Kaede said as she spotted all of us. Introductions went quickly and soon we were settled around a small Feudal Era styled fireplace in the center of the floor. I explained everything that had been happening, including my change in clothes and why Hermione, Harry, and Ron were here.

"So, you ended up in this place called London?" Miroku asked.

"And Naraku has teamed up with this Voldemort person?" Sango finished. "That's horrible, though it would also explain why things have been quiet lately, but how did he get into your time?"

"I haven't figured that much out yet, but he may have used the jewel shards. Or, it may have been Voldemort, maybe even just by accident." I told them and all was silent for a while.

"Kagura and Kanna are there too." Inuyasha said, eating his dinner that I pulled out a few minuets ago. I could only manage to pick at mine. Everyone else seemed fine.

"Yeah, right, they caused a whole lot of trouble earlier today." Harry said, recalling what had happened in his mind.

"Lucky Kagome and Inuyasha were there, because our magic had no affect on it at all." Hermione said.

"Lucky you were there to save our butts before we got to save yours!" I told her, we laughed.

We all chatted a while longer, catching up and giving the others a chance to get to know each other a little more. Kira and Kirara were getting along just fine and were running about the hut, chasing each other, but the peacefulness did not last long.

"Lady Kaede! There is a demon in the next village causing trouble and heading this way!" A male villager said, bursting through the curtain covering the door. "Lady Kagome, glad to see you and Inuyasha are back, would you mind lending us a hand?" He asked.

"No problem, guys that's our queue." I told the tree wizards and took out my bow, saying the spell that would turn it into its normal size. Everyone except the Trio and Inuyasha watched in surprise, but didn't waste time asking questions. We hurried out the door and searched in the direction that the man was pointing at. My mouth fell. Sesshomaru quickly from over a hill, and he was heading right towards his brother.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, the Trio their wands, but I gave them a look to tell them they probably wouldn't need them. It was best they didn't get involved in something between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They lowered their wands, but kept them ready, gawking at Inuyasha's half brother.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked, a very demanding tone to his voice. He raised Tetsusaiga, showing him that he wasn't playing around. Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and pushed Tetsusaiga blade down with his good arm, forcefully and abrupt, surprising everyone.

"I am not here for a fight, but if you stand in my way I wont hesitate to draw my blade." Sesshomaru said and walked past Inuyasha.

"Don't walk away from me! Answer me! What are you here for? If you had no business here you would be gone already." Inuyasha told his brother, but he got no reply at first.

"Who is that?" Hermione whispered, only loud enough so that Harry, Ron and I would hear.

"Inuyasha's full blooded, half brother." I told them and I swear you could see the shock ripple through their body.

"Half brother?" Harry asked, "really?" But I had not time to talk.

"I'm searching for something that does not concern you." Sesshomaru answered and continued to walk past Inuyasha, who was following close behind him. He walked over to me; I took a steady step back, the Trio gathered closer behind me, their wands rose again. Sesshomaru ignored them completely.

"I sense a new power, and that power seems to originate from you, or perhaps from the three behind you?" He asked, eyeing all of us. "I believe I may be able to use that power, hand it over."

Inuyasha stepped in front of us. "If you are involving Kagome in this you've just made it my business." He said, his brother raised his eyebrow.

"You still protect this human?" He asked.

"That will never change." He answered. "Now back off, this power is not an object. It can not be handed over!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He's right Sesshomaru, this power is one that is not meant for you." I told him, keeping my voice calm. He looked me in the eyes.

"Very well then, I will not waste my time fighting over something I can not obtain." At these words he turned and left. I sighed in relief; I did not want a fight.

"Any more siblings we ought to know about?" Ron asked sarcastically. "Just think it would be nice to know." He continued.

"Shut up already, he's gone!" Inuyasha yelled at Ron.

"Come on now, don't start this again...it's almost dark....and wait..." I began, a thought suddenly running through my mind. "If Sesshomaru could sense our magic, does that mean other demons can too?" I asked.

"Aye child, I believe that would be possible. Ye may be on to something." Kaede answered, leaving us with something to think about as she walked back to go inside her hut.

"Other demons? You mean they may wander their ways here too?" Harry asked, his question was answered as a demon very similar to the one that stole the Shikon jewel the first time appeared, flying towards us at deadly speeds.

"I've got it," I told them and grabbed one up my arrows from my quiver. I aimed and the familiar pinkish glow started to surround my arrow. Once I released it, the arrow shot off, streaked by my miko energy, but there was a difference. The normal pink energy crackled with a bright blue light and as it impacted with the demon it exploded, causing the demon to vanish in a flash of blinding light. "What?" I asked myself.

"Kagome? Was that new?" Sango asked from behind me.

"I've never seen anything like that before, it was pretty." Shippo said, seeming mesmerized.

"Do you think it was because you discovered you wizard powers? Hermione asked.

"It might be..." I answered.

"Well, that was...different, effective, but still odd." Miroku commented. "You should probably be more careful with your arrows now, Kagome. There is no way to know for sure how much damage that arrow can cause."

"Yeah, Miroku is right." Inuyasha said. "Just leave the fighting to me, okay?"

"Sure, whatever. Now, who wants to take a look around?" I asked, getting two smiles and a frown from the three wizards.


	8. Moments That Will Make You Squeal

_**Okay, so I was kind of disappointed that I couldn't get as many reviews for the last chapter, but oh well, I guess you can't have what you want all the time....but yeah...**_

_**So, I've kind of had some writers block, and I'm not sure where to go with this story...**_

_**Thank you! To ~Jiuriana-Chan ~ for all your kindness and for helping me realize just what Inuyasha was missing....I just hope I get it right**_

_**Also thanks to everyone else that has given me Idea...esp. to one person who's name I can't remember because my memory is HORRIBLE....well, you know who you are. **_

_**Hmmmm...yeah...one more thing....if you don't know what happened in Inuyasha...the anime/manga in the end...and u want it to be a surprise you better stop reading here....cuz there is a huge spoiler...about Kikyo...through most people would already know this if they are the bigger Inu fans...**_

_***SPOILER***_

_**KIKYO DIES FOR GOOD!!! AND THIS FIC TAKES PLACE AFTER THAT....KIND OF LIKE RIGHT AFTER KIKYO DIES....and stuff...not exactly...but yeah....its important and is mentioned in this chapter so thats why I put of the spoiler...tho most people already know this....gosh I hated that Inuyasha kissed Kikyo when she died, tho some deep...DEEP part of me was touched...it was somewhat...touching...tho I still prefer Kagome and Inu together rather than INU Kikyo :P Just my opinion tho...**_

_**=-=-=-=-=-=-= Kagome's P.O.V. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

"Alright, did everyone bring their brooms?" I asked, the wizards nodded. Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked confused.

"Brooms? Is their something you want to clean Kagome?" Sango asked and I laughed.

"I don't believe so, watch this." Harry said, grabbing his broom from his bag and getting on it. He pushed off from the ground and went into the sky, I watched in amazement as he did a few circles around the village and then came back to us, hovering now only a few feet off the ground. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"You bet." I told him before fishing Inuyasha's and mine out of my bag. I handed his to him and then got on mine. It felt silly at first, but I ignored it.

"Wait, Kagome I have a question." Shippo said, walking up to my bag. "How did that thing fit in here?" I chuckled.

"It's just a bit of magic. Thanks again Hermione for that." I said and she nodded. "Sango? Would you like to come too with Kirara?" I asked and her face brightened. Just wait until everyone got a good look at her.

"I think that would be a great Idea." She said and called for her demon cat. Then, we watched as Kirara grew to her full size in a quick burst of flame. I couldn't help but laugh seeming the looks on everyone's faces.

"Alright, everyone rea-" I began, but Inuyasha interrupted me.

"Do I really have to use this thing?" He asked me. I sighed.

"At least give it a try, it won't be that bad." I told him and then copied the wizards' movements in kicking off from the ground. I was a bit surprised that it actually worked. Inuyasha then sat uncomfortably on his broom and kicked. He flew into the sky clumsily, nearly falling off in a fit of out of control circles.

"AHHHHHHH" Inuyasha yelled before being thrown off his broom.

"Inuyasha!?" I screamed and rushed over to him, trying to decide if this was funny or serious. When he got up and tried going after the broom with his Tetsusaiga I decided that it was hilarious. "Don't hurt the broom..." I said.

"Feh, IT THREW ME OFF!" He yelled back at me.

"You're the one that was freaking out on it." I said, ignoring his yelling.

"I WAS NOT, IT WAS SPINNING EVERYWHERE AND THREW ME OFF!" He yelled again.

"Inuyasha calm down and just try it again." I said, a little more demanding this time. He took a deep breath and angrily grabbed his broom, pushing off the ground a little softer this time. I was surprised when it actually stayed hovering in the air.

"This is stupid." He said, moving around uncomfortably on the broom.

"Inuyasha... Anyway, how do you work this thing? I asked.

"It's easy really, just lean into it and it should follow your movements." Harry said and then we were off.

Eventually we got the hang of it, but it was still finny watching Inuyasha. Actually, it was more than funny. We ended up having to stay above the trees; otherwise he would run into them.

I showed them pretty much all the sites that I could from the sky, well, those that didn't have _too _much of a history behind it. I thought it best that we didn't put to many personal questions out in the open for the other's sake. We'd all had a pretty rough time here, and I didn't want to bring back any unwanted memories, especially of Kikyo...

I sighed again, though it was filled with sadness. "Kagome? Something wrong?" Harry asked, flying closer to me, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Uh...no, I'm fine." I said, putting on a fake smile. He didn't seem very convinced, but honestly, I wasn't really that worried about it. Harry was starting to act just like Hojo. It was sweet and all, but....well...Inuyasha...

I flew closer to him and...away from Harry. "Hey, how you holding up?" I asked him, he seemed deep in concentration, looking like he was about to fall off.

"Can we just get off of these demonic _things_ now?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, there's the village, we can just land there." I said, trying my hardest not to laugh. He sped off and then leapt to the ground, falling a good hundred feet. Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped at him.

"Is he going to be okay?!" Hermione asked, sounding worried.

"Don't worry, he's half demon remember?" I asked and when Inuyasha landed safely on the ground the three saw that he was perfectly fine.

"I wish I could do that." Ron said, relaxing on his broom.

"Yes Ronald, we know." Hermione said jokingly, I knew she was thinking of something.

"Hey!" He said, bumping into her while still on his broom, making her laugh. She bumped him back. Awwww...they had a moment.

We landed back on the ground to see...a very familiar scene, at least to my eyes.

"Koga!" I greeted, leaping off my broom when I was only a few feet from the ground. I ran up to him and stood next to Inuyasha, who was arguing with him already.

"...what you say, fleabag?" Inuyasha yelled, outraged. Here we go again.

"I said you look like an idiot carrying that broom around like some kind of servant, mutt-face!" Koga

"Oh yeah? Why don't I whack you with it and then we'll see who looks-"

"Ah, dear Kagome! Still hanging around with the mutt?" Koga said, I couldn't help but smile.

"DON'T JUST IGNORE ME!" Inuyasha screamed angrily.

"Koga, what are you doing in Kaede's village?" I asked, leaving Inuyasha stomping around in the background. He needed to cool off.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"I was just passing through, but then I caught your scent and decided to pay you a visit, especially if you were still trapped with the mutt over there." He said, pointing behind him at Inuyasha.

"KAGOME...DONT IGNORE ME TOO!"

"Passing through? And I thought we agreed we would stop with the mutt thing?" I asked, he shrugged.

"He called me a fleabag." He said simply.

"I see..." I said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE!"

"Inuyasha, calm down!" I screamed back, he was giving me a headache.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! STOP DEFENDING HIM!" He whined.

"IM NOT DEFENDING HIM, NOW _**STOP SCREAMING ALREADY**_!"

"NO!"

"INUYASHA!!!"

"WHA-!?!?"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT **SIT!**" And well, you can imagine what happened after that. Inuyasha went neck first into the ground and all was silent for a few moments, even Inuyasha.

"So, who are they?" Koga asked, still ignoring Inuyasha.

"Oh, these are my friends. That's Harry and the red head is Ron and she's Hermione." I said, pointing to each one. Ron glared at me, but I knew he wasn't mad.

"Nice to meet you." Koga said. "Any friends of Kagome's is a friend of mine, well except for the mutt."

"QUIT CALLING ME A MUTT!" Inuyasha screamed back, drawing his sword. I stepped in the middle of the two boys, had to keep the peace I suppose.

"Inuyasha, Koga, calm down. We don't need a fight."

"As you wish, Kagome." Koga said, taking my hand in both of his, holding it up close to his face. It was a gesture I was use to from him but one that I was not comfortable with. I pulled it away quickly, but gently, so that Koga's feelings wouldn't be hurt and Inuyasha wouldn't blow up the world.

"Thank you, now, what were you here for again?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I was just trying to track Naraku's scent, it seems to have vanished. I caught it about a week ago but I hit a dead end." He said.

"Oh...hmmm...yeah...about that..." I began, not exactly sure how to put things. He didn't know that I was from another time, what could I say? "He uh, kind of vanished for a while, but we have it handled." I told him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Something you're not telling me?" He asked, I gulped.

"More like something she CAN'T tell you!" Inuyasha growled. That was the end of that conversation. Koga, thankfully, was the type of person to let things go, at least for a while anyway.

"Well, then I must go now, Kagome. I hope to see you again soon." He said before turning to go the other way, out of the village. "By the way, I like your new look." He added before he was out of earshot. I blushed, Inuyasha cringed. I had to hold him back so that he wouldn't chase after the wolf demon. I personally didn't see what Inuyasha's problem was. It was just a compliment, one that didn't mean anything, at least not to me.

Did it really bother him that much?

"Well, that was rather...interesting." Hermione whispered to me as we went back inside Kaede's hut.

"Yeah, that's Kouga for you." I told her, sighing.

"What is he exactly?" Harry asked.

"A wolf demon." I answered.

"feh." Inuyasha grumbled, slouching down in a corner. "More like a pain in my butt."

"Really, how many demon's are there around here?" Ron asked, a bit exasperated.

"A ton. In fact, you'd be surprised at how many there are, almost outnumbering us humans." Sango told him, causing him to shudder.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I think we should get some sleep." I suggested.

"Where exactly _do_ we sleep?" Harry asked.

"You did bring sleeping bags and blankets, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I made sure of that. The boys would have forgotten." Hermione answered.

"Good, then just pick a spot and I will re-light the fire. Kaede will be staying with another in the village, since there really isn't enough room for her here and she didn't want to split us up." I said, grabbing some wood and placing it in the fire pit. "Shippo, would you mind lighting it?" I asked the Kitsune looked excited.

"You bet! FOX FIRE!" He yelled and his flames jumped from him to the logs, lighting it ablaze. I smiled at the warm glow. "Now we can sleep warm, Kagome." Shippo finished.

"Right!" I said, turning to the others, who had pretty much gotten use to the weird things that have been happening. "Now we can go to sleep. Inuyasha are you..." I asked, turning to Inuyasha, but stopped when I saw he was snoring..."Never mind then..." I chuckled, smiling to myself.

Inuyasha usually stayed up a while to keep watch, but he must be tired if he's fallen asleep already, so I decided I would do it. "Alright, I'll take watch for a while. Miroku, if you wake up, would you mind taking second?" I asked and he nodded. Really, it wasn't normally needed, but well, I just didn't feel like going to sleep yet.

"Of coarse." He said before settling himself for bed. I watched the others do the same, well, except for Harry, he seemed restless. I waited a while, nearly an hour before asking anything, hoping Harry would just go to sleep.

"Something wrong Harry?'

"I'm just not tired yet, that's all." Harry said.

"Oh, well try to get some rest, we have class tomorrow." I whispered, seeing how everyone was trying to sleep. I didn't want to disturb them.

"Yeah, I'll try. Kagome?" He asked.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Inuyasha's P.O.V. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

There's this thing about being half demon. Even when you're sleeping, your senses are sharp. So, of coarse I caught every single word that Harry and Kagome was saying, but I didn't do anything, things were getting interesting.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, responding to Harry. I didn't like that boy much, he reminded me of Koga.

"You mind if I talk to you outside for a minuet." He asked; I went rigid. What could _he _possibly want to talk about with Kagome that he couldn't say in here?

"Uh, sure..." Kagome said, seeming a bit hesitant at first. They walked quietly outside. I felt a cool breeze as they opened the curtain.

"Kagome.... how do you feel about Inuyasha?" Harry asked. The question caught me off guard and my eyes burst open, though no one else was up to see. I inched a bit closer to the door so I could hear better.

"What... what do you mean?" Kagome asked. I should have guessed she wouldn't give him anything close to a straight answer. It was just like her to answer a question with another question.

"..." Harry said something, but I couldn't make out his words.

"Well, I suppose if you must know, I ..." A gust of wind blew around the hut, muffling Kagome's words.

What did she say? My heart dropped... I wanted...no needed to hear what she said.

"Really? Honestly?" Harry asked, seeming astonished at whatever she said, as if he couldn't believe it, was that a good thing?

"Honestly, Harry. I really do .... him." Kagome said. CURSE THIS DARN WIND!!! I was crouched on my knee's now, my ear pressed tight against the hut's wall.

"Inuyasha? What are yo-" A small voice said from behind me. I jumped out of surprise, turned around quickly, and cupped my hand over the speaker's mouth.

"Shippo, hush!" I whispered, my voice dangerous and demanding. WHAT DID KAGOME SAY!!!

"mmhmhm whammm imhmumam" Shippo was squirming, trying to get my hand from his face, but my look shut him up and he was still. He went and pouted on the pallet that Kagome made from him earlier...that spoiled little kid.

I crept as close to the door as I could and waited for someone else to say something, but they were silent.

"I love him." Kagome's voice was carried in the breeze, barely audible, more like she was talking to her self than to Harry. If she weren't right next to the door, I would have never even caught the words.

I almost collapsed; she loves me? Did I hear her right? No....I couldn't have. After all that we have been through, how could she have feelings for me...even if I did for her...but Kikyo...

Why did I have to be so torn about this still? Kikyo is...dead...for good...I needed to move on. I felt something wet streak across my face and wiped it away quickly.

"But I could never tell him." Kagome said, a bit louder this time. "...You wouldn't tell him, would you Harry? You can't...Promise?" She nearly pleaded. I could almost feel the heat radiating from her, she must be blushing.

"...I promise, he won't hear it from me. You don't have to worry about that." Harry said, his tone seemed a bit...darker than normal. I heard movement, someone stood up. I moved quickly, but silently back to the corner and pretended to be asleep again.

"Thanks Harry." Kagome said before walking back inside. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, her words again were barely audible. No one that was human would have been able to hear her. I heard footsteps and then covers moving. Harry had laid back down. Kagome, who must have been the only one still up, was rummaging though something.

I peeked my eyes open just enough to see her looking though her bag, she pulled out a pillow. I closed my eyes again as she turned back my way. She walked over softly, hesitantly it seemed, to where I was sitting. I worked on keeping my breath steady, so that she wouldn't discover I was up...if she did...I would be dead.

I felt something soft push against my shoulder. I froze, Instinct Whatever the thing was it was cool...I realized after a short moment of panic that it was just a pillow. Why had Kagome put a pillow by me? I waited and she kept with the pillow thing, though I had to admit I was grateful. The wall was hard.

I thought she was just going to leave things like that, but she didn't. I felt a bit of a pressure on the pillow, I didn't know what it was until I peeked again. I nearly gasped, but well, that would be stupid, even for me.

Kagome was leaning on the other side of the pillow... fast asleep...............uh...what?.......I closed my eyes again and just relaxed...

=-=-=-=-=-=-Kagome's P.O.V.=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Did I just do something that was totally stupid? Yes. Did Inuyasha notice...I sure hoped not...maybe he would just think it was an accident...hopefully I would wake up before him and I could just move...Why did I do it? I don't know...

---------- Next Day --------

I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder...what was it??? I ignored it; I was tired....

"Uh...Kagome...wake up..." Inuyasha's voice sank slowly into my mind... I opened my eyes slowly and saw his face above mine...what? I looked over and saw that I was sleeping on my pillow...which was half way in his lap...

I bolted up immediately, my face burning red...I knew it was a bad idea... "Uhhh...sorry." I said.

"...no problem." Inuyasha said.

"He...he..he.._yeah_, let's go." I said, grabbing my things and packing quickly, marching out the door.

"What's up with her..." I heard Shippo say.

"Dunno..." Inuyasha answered.

"Hey Kagome, I see you're up. That's good, everyone's ready." Hermione told me, her bag in hand, fully dressed in her school uniform. I looked down and saw myself still in what I was wearing yesterday. Grabbing my school clothes I sighed and then went to find some privacy so that I could change. I was back a few minuets later ready for classes.

"Alright...where's Inuyasha?" I asked, looking for the half demon, but not seeing him anywhere.

"Over here, sheese...can't a guy change?" Inuyasha said, his image coming into view from around the hut. I managed a smile.

"Just making sure...Sango, Miroku, Shippo...we're off, see you soon!" I called as we stepped through the portal and found ourselves back in Harry, Ron and Inuyasha's dorm. I heard the faint sounds of "byes" being called as the portal closed. Thank goodness no one was the the dorm, otherwise there would be explaining to do.

"Oh, drat...we missed breakfast..." Hermione said, looking at the clock on the wall. She was right and classes were about to start.

"Better hurry I suppose." I said and we headed off to our first class of today, Defense Against the Dark Arts, or more commonly known, DADA.

"Why does this have to be the first class of the day?" Ron whined as we rushed through the corridors, dodging students and professors that were still wandering the halls.

"Honestly though, it wouldn't be half bad if that old troll of a woman wasn't the teacher." Hermione said, surprising me.

"That bad? I'll show her...." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh no you wont! Please Inuyasha, don't start anything." I pleaded, it seemed to soften him up a bit.

"As long as this woman don't tick me off I'm fine." He said. I'd have to take it.

Eventually we made it to the class with second's to spare. We took our seats and the toad woman, Miss Umbridge, started handing out books and such. I looked at mine with disgust. Being a Miko, I could usually tell when something wasn't good and let me tell you, this book was giving off bad vibes. It wasn't evil...it was just...icky.

"Class." Umbridge said in a high, shrill voice that made me want to strangle something. "Turn to page thirty four and copy the text three times, when you're done-"

"Copy? What do you mean copy..." Inuyasha asked, holding up the book by its cover, leaving the rest flopping around in the air. Trouble already, really Inuyasha...oh well, this ought to be interesting.

"Students will raise their hand when they speak in my class Mr...what is your name...dear?' Umbridge spat. Oh boy...

Inuyasha raised his hand and then said, "Raise my hand? This feels stupid. And my name is Inuyasha." He said, I mentally slapped myself. I should have talked to Dumbledore about these kinds of things. Inuyasha wouldn't know that in modern times it's respectful to raise your hand and such when dealing with Professors.

"Your last name." Umbridge said, ignoring the rest that Inuyasha said.

"Uhhh..." Inuyasha began...oh crud...please tell me he didn't forget already.

"His last name is Hayashi ." I told her, a few of the Slytherins snickered.

"I don't believe I asked you, I asked the boy." Umbridge said, making me shrink back. I did nothing disrespectful, I even raised my hand, and she dares talk to me this way? Back in the Feudal Era my rank would be much higher than hers...I had to take a deep breath to calm myself.

"Hey, don't talk to Kagome that way!" Inuyasha yelled, she took a step back.

"Silence, or you will both receive detention!" She yelled back. Inuyasha was about to stand up, but I put my hand on his shoulder, telling him to back down. Now was not the time, we had bigger things to worry about. "Now, I suggest you learn some _manners _and turn to the page instructed."

I turned to the page and gawked. Really? This was the text that we were supposed to copy? I went over the list Hermione gave me and none of those spells were even on this page. To tell you the truth, I didn't see any defensive spells at all. I looked at Inuyasha, who was pretending to read.

I raised my hand, and when Umbridge looked at me I said, "Where are the spells? There isn't anything on this page about defensive spells, much less ones that would actually be useful anywhere else in this book."

"All that you need to know is within that text." She answered simply.

"All we need to know? At this rate we wont know anything." I said, flipping through the index, still failing to come across anything useful.

"You will know what the ministry finds appropriate for you to know, you are only children after all." She said.

"Children? At fifteen, I dare say we are not children. How do you expect us to protect ourselves if we are attacked?" I asked, my tone getting dangerous now. I may be pure hearted and a kind person, but I couldn't stand dealing with people like this, especially when the lives of others were at stake because of something so stupid.

"Attack? Who would want to attack dear, sweet children such as yourselves?" She asked. I looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you mad? Did you not notice the attack on the school?" I asked.

"I'll assure you, there was no attack. You are mistaken. That was an accident, and _unfortunate_ accident." Said Umbridge...

"Accident?" I asked, standing up from my seat now. "That was NOT an accident. A DEMON attacked this school, and if you claim this as an accident you are both blind and naive." Sure, I knew I probably could have avoided this whole outburst, but right now my blood was boiling.

"There will be no _lies _in this classroom either." Umbridge said. Chatter amongst the students had now erupted. "Sit down!' She said, using one of those really annoying tones.

"How dare you not teach these student's what they need to kn-" said I, the annoyed one with a temper.

"SIT!" She screamed. "I will see you after class in my office, along with you Mr. Hayashi." With that, I reluctantly sat, and Inuyasha looked up and glared at her. I laughed. The others were speechless.

I refused to do that work, copying the "approved text"...it was garbage. Instead, I read over the list that Hermione had given me earlier with spells that would actually come in handy. I would use at least some of my time doing something useful. Eventually, the class was dismissed and everyone filed out.

"I'll admit, that was brave. But, you better be careful in there. She has this pen, and it writes stuff on your hand." Ron said as he walked out. The others had no choice; Umbridge wasn't allowing them to, "be late for their next class because you were dawdling around here to long."

"This way." Umbridge said and lead us up to her office, which made me want to be sick. The office had the pinkest walls I'd ever seen. On those walls were these things that had cats on them that somehow moved and meowed and freaked out when Inuyasha came in.

"Sit." Umbridge commanded and we took a seat on her lumpy chairs. "Now, you will write the line, _I will not tell lies_." She said.

"What?" I asked, what was she a kindergarten teacher? Write lines?

"Write that line on that piece of parchment...with this quill." She said again, a bit more demanding. I looked at her, but decided it best just to play along. I reached my hand out and the second I touched the quill blue electricity erupted from it and the quill fell to the ground. I tried to pick it up, but it jut repelled like a magnet and flew across the room. So, there was something fishy with that quill after all. I looked at Umbridge, she looked outraged.

"You, boy! Take the quill and write that line, now!" She yelled. Inuyasha, annyoed, picked up the quill. I was surprised when nothing happened.

"So, uh...how do I do this?" He asked, a blank look on his face. I almost burst into laughter at the expression Umbridge was making.

"Don't play stupid with me! Write the line!"

"I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THE LINE!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Nonsense, you must know how to write." She said.

"Never have before lady, don't expect to now." He said and threw the quill on the ground.

"You..you...get out!" She yelled. "But I expect to see you back here tomorrow!" She yelled and then shoved us out the door...well, that was odd.

* * *

MMKAY HERE YOU GO...

Ohh...UMBRIDGE IS MAD....

HARRY: What did you do?

INUYASHA:NOTHING I just threw that quill thing down...she wanted me to do something weird with it...I don't know how to write...

RON: You dont know how to write?

INUYASHA: SHUT UP IM A DEMON!

KAGOME: HUSH SO THESE KIND PEOPLE CAN FINISH!!! annnd hopefully leave a quick review...they make the author of this fic very happy :)

INUYASHA: PLEASE REVIEW....*puppy dog eyes*

Sorry it took so long...but I had writers block...and so yeah, that's kinda why it's uber long cuz I didn't know where to go with this...so yeah...hope u enjoyed...

I didn't really get many reviews for the last chapper and it kinda suck...so...I hope to get at least 5 before I update again...Im really busy with school work and well, If no one is reading this why even publish it?

On a happy note, I decided to continue with my newest fictionpress storie...MY SILVER CROSS....if ur waiting on me to update u can check that out...my pen name is the same and well...yeah...or HIDING IN THE SHADOWS....those are the only two worth reading...well...thanks everyone :)


	9. Self Confession

_**Hey guys! Very happy that I got so many positive feedbacks! You guys are AWESOME and I am SOOOOO SORRY...about taking so long to update...I lost a really awesome teacher to a motorcycle accident and it's been hard, before that I have school...if only it was summer...**_

_**No scratch that cuz I wont have a computer for a while in the summer.**_

_**Also...yeah..I can't really remember how Neville looks anymore...so I'm just going with how I imagine Neville...if you DO know, P.M. me, and If I am wrong I will fix it. Though I am probably wrong...but anyway, if you do find it and decide to P.M. me can you tell me what page and what book to find his description? Thankies.**_

_**Anyway... on with chapter 9 **_

-------- Kagome P.O.V. ---------

We hurried out of Umbridge's office and back to the Gryffindor common room where Hermione, Harry and Ron were waiting anxiously on a couch by the fire. I didn't even see why Umbridge rushed them out so soon, we didn't have a class this hour, she probably just wanted to get rid of them.

"How's your hand?" Hermione asked the moment she spotted us climbing through the entrance hole.

"It's fine, why?" I asked her, wondering what could have brought up such a random question, but then I remembered what Ron said earlier about her quill writing on my hand, was it suppose to hurt me? Oh well I guess... Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at me, funny expressions on their faces.

Hermione walked up to me and pushed back my sleeve, examining my left hand. I looked at her, confused. "There's nothing there..." She said, astonished.

"Was there supposed to be?" I asked.

"Well, if you used that quill, there should be." Harry said. I remembered the blue lightning that erupted from the quill when I tried to touch it.

"Well, about that....we didn't exactly use it." I said and they looked even more confused. "I mean she tried to get us to use it, but _something_...happened and then she kicked us out."

"What do you mean _'something happened_," Ron asked.

I explained everything that happened, told them about how when I touched the quill it repelled and flew across the room. I also told them about how Inuyasha threw it on the floor because he didn't know how to write, they laughed at this.

"Finally! Someone is here that will give that old pink toad a bit of a.._.challenge_!" Ron said excitedly, the expression and laughter that was coming from him gave me the creeps. Just then the twins and Ginny came through the portrait hole along with one other student I never learned the name off. He was average height and kind of plump, not fat, but not skinny either. He had dark hair and green hazel eyes, though they were hard to see because of his long hair. Ron stopped laughing like an idiot and straightened up.

"Hey Ginny, Fred, George..." I greeted politely before asking, "Who's that?"

"Hmm?" Ginny asked, looking around before noticing Neville, who was blushing slightly. "Oh, sorry, this is Neville." Ginny said and introduced the boy I'd never really met. "You haven't met him have you?" She asked and I raised my hand to greet him. Inuyasha looked at me funny, but I still shook Neville's hand. Apparently, Inuyasha didn't know what a handshake was.

"Nice to meet you Neville." I said and he gave a nervous smile. He raised his hand then to Inuyasha, who was still staring at it, a blank expression on his face. I elbowed him in the ribs and whispered harshly, "Shake it."

He passed me a glare and then took Neville's hand cautiously, as if it were radioactive. Neville shook it lightly, followed by Inuyasha's jerky movement. I was stricken with both concern and humor as I watched Neville's body leap into the air a few feet before landing ungracefully back on the ground.

"Not like that..." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Well, you told me to shake it..." Inuyasha grumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"Okay, anyway.." Hermione began, trying to spare Neville who was slowly, quietly, inching his way away from Inuyasha. I wondered randomly if Neville was always this quiet or if it was just because of Inuyasha. Probably Inuyasha.

"Right. So, how did it go?" Ginny asked, her voice thick with concern. "With Umbridge, that is. Harry's had a brush with her in the past, so we know how it is."

"Now there's a story for you, Gin." Ron broke in before anyone could explain. Ginny and the Twins looked at Ron funny.

"Her quill had no affect on Kagome and well, Inuyasha refused to...he was...well..._stubborn_." Hermione summed up, though finding it difficult to describe Inuyasha's actions. The twins burst out into laughter; Ginny and Neville had smiles on their faces. I was glad they found this amusing, but I was still a bit confused.

"I knew there was a reason we liked you, mate! The _atrocious _pink troll has it coming for her." Fred said, grinning, talking about Inuyasha before laughing some more.

"Well said, brother." George added.

"Alright, alright. I need an explanation before we spend the rest of the hour in hysterics." I said, getting their attention. It really wasn't that funny, was it? "Why is Dumbledore allowing this kind of stuff to happen. It's his school!" I had to keep my voice suppressed. "He didn't tell me that he used these practices when I agreed to come here. It's evil. It's barbaric...its-"

"We know." The twins cut me off.

"But Dumbledore can't do a thing about it." Hermione said. "It's the Ministry."

"The what?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Ministry." Harry said. "They are like the government...er...leaders." Harry corrected when he saw Inuyasha was even more confused. "Of the Wizarding world. They make the laws and we have to follow them and well, they are sort of getting out of control lately."

"How so?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Well. Voldemort." Hermione answered, cringing slightly as she reluctantly said his name. "The Ministry doesn't believe he is really back. They think Harry and Dumbledore are just making this up, that they are conspiring against the Ministry. That's why Umbridge is here. To spot for the Minister."

"The Minister, is he like, the leader person of the Ministry?" Inuyasha asked. I almost burst with pride. My little Hanyo was growing up, getting smart.

"Yeah, one crazy coot if you ask me." Ron said.

"Ron." Hermione warned. Though I bet she agreed.

Ron, annoyed, spat out, "Well, you know as well as I th-" He was shushed by Hermione who had placed her finger forcefully on his lips. We stared at her in wonder, confusion; a little uncomfortable at the look she was giving him. Once Hermione realized what she was doing she dropped her hand, blushing and turned away from him, staring at the ground. "Uh?" Was all Ron could say.

"Well, I think I'll be going. You know, Herbology." Neville said quietly and then left the Common Room, followed by Ginny, whose next class was near his. Lucky.

"Well, I do believe." Fred said.

"Indeed, I do too, that we are needed." George continued.

"Elsewhere." They finished before heading to their room to do who knows what.

There was a bit of awkward silence before Hermione went to pout on the couch nearest to the fire muttering, "Really, it wasn't that big of a deal..." Ron and Harry went to play wizards chess on a table that lie on the far side of the room. Inuyasha and me were the only two left standing, wondering how so many things happened in such a short amount of time. The only one not here was...

"Oh, there you are Kira." I said, spotting her curled up on the chair nearest to Hermione. Crookshanks was purring on the floor under the chair, pawing at the air.

"Mii." Kira mewed.

----- Dinner ------ (The other classes passed smoothly...)

The dining hall was full of chatter as the news was spread around from table to table. I sighed; it appeared that things at Hogwarts spread much faster than that at my old school in Japan.

"Look at Umbridge. She looks so ticked." Ron snickered and it was true. Umbridge's features were tight, her glares kept switching from me to Inuyasha. She stabbed at her meal.

"Harry?" Came a voice from behind said male. I turned to see a girl our age with pale, blonde hair and curious, glistening grey-blue eyes. They were staring at him wistfully; her mind seemed to be in two places at once. I wondered who she was.

"Yeah Luna?" Harry asked, seeming curious at what the blonde had to say. She wasn't wearing Gryffindor colors, so I assumed she belonged to another house.

"You mind if I take a seat?" She asked airily, carefree. "You see, I had something to ask you, though I thought it better not to ask it from across the room."

"Uh, sure. No problem." Harry said politely, though I couldn't tell if he was just being nice or if she was a friend. "Let me just...." Harry said softly, scooting over to make room. I turned my gaze back to my food, but still kept my ears on their conversation. Inuyasha seemed to have the same idea and we came upon a silent agreement. If I couldn't hear and they wouldn't tell us, I would get it from him.

"Well," Luna began the second she got settled. "I, well and some others, were wondering if there was going to be a D.A. meeting tonight." She said, speaking softly, though I could still hear well. "I didn't want to use the coins. You know, I fear that someone may intercept them; nargles perhaps. They act up this time of the year if you remember." She said, starting to get off topic.

"Nargles?" I asked myself, though I was sure only Inuyasha heard. He shrugged.

--- Inuyasha P.O.V. ---

I tried listening to what this Luna person was saying, but I couldn't concentrate. There has been only one thing on my mind lately and I cant shake it.

Kagome.

Ugh! What am I thinking!

Ever since I over heard her last night things are so much more obvious. I mean, I knew in the past, I'm not completely hopeless. I've just put myself in denial, kept up my facade; it's easier on both of us this way. I can't hurt Kagome, not like Kikyo. She will not end up like Kikyo...

"...Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice called, but it sounded distant, further than it was before. I looked up and saw that Kagome and the others were already up, ready to leave. I felt myself grow red, or maybe pink. I hoped it wasn't visible.

_Get a hold of yourself,_ I commanded.

"Sorry." I muttered. "Coming," I got up quickly, leaping effortlessly over the table to the other side and regretted the decision as soon as my feet touched the ground. I forgot that humans couldn't do stuff like that...oops.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered angrily. I shrank back, nothing was worse than an angry Kagome. I gulped.

"..I...forgot..." I said and walked quickly to catch up with the others, who were hurrying out of the room. Umbridge's angry stare bore into my back and I could hear the comments people were saying as if they were right next to my ears.

"Whoa..how?.."

"I wish I could do that."

"You think he plays some kind of sport?"

"The freak, showing off." I heard Draco's familiar voice say, gaining snickers from his followers. I wasn't sure who was worse, Draco or Kouga. At least Kouga was nice to Kagome, however annoying it was for him to call Kagome, "his woman."

_She's not 'his woman', she's mi- I mean, she's Kagome. _I thought, but then immediately pushed the thought aside.

_I can't allow myself to think this way. It will only hurt Kagome in the end because the thing about being me...I will never, truly be happy. I'm not good for her and no matter...how much...I love her, we can't be together.. I won't allow it, at least, not right now. Not until the danger is over and gone._

Now if only it was easier done than thought.

-------------

_**Yeah, so I know this chapter was uber short and it took forever to post and u are all prolly ticked at me, but It isn't really my fault. School, with testing and junk, as been CRAZY. I barely have time to breath, much less write and all this stress is sucking up all my creativity. Adjustments suck.**_

_**So this chapter prolly sucks, my brain is fried..**_

_**But no fears, cuz I know what's going to happen the next chapter and I will hopefully have it up this weekend...**_

_**And Im hoping to get close to the 50 review mark, even though I know I haven't really updated and yall r prolly mad. I just hope U understand...**_

_**Lastly, I want to give a shout out to the best teacher ever..**_

† _**R.I.P Ms. Burns † LOVE YEW**_

_**- Eloquent Nocturne, Kami**_

----


	10. Dumbledor's Army

_**HEEY!!!! HAPPY EASTER!!!**_

_**So yeah, I tried putting up a chapter up for easter, but I kinda got distracted...**_

_**Then, stuff has just been focused around Leap, and Ileap and such,and its been crazy.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that little peak into Inuyasha's mind, just too see how very jealuous/sensative/and conflicted he can be. Anyway, yeah...I have a poll someplace on my profile, though I'm not sure if it's showing so go check it out. If it isn't there just P.M./Comment me and I will try and fix it. :) PLLLLLLLZ DO THE POLLS...I need to get votes**_

_**Well, heres to a longer chapter.**_

**_

* * *

_**

We made our way quickly back to the common room, avoiding anyone who saw or heard about the little stunt at dinner. We sighed, full of relief, as the portrait hole closed behind us.

"How many times do I have to say that I forgot?" Inuyasha pouted. It was like this the whole way here, up the full seven stories.

"I told you, it's okay!" I said for about the tenth time, I was starting to get annoyed. I didn't even understand why he forgot in the first place, he usually doesn't mess up like that. Something's distracting him. I wondered if it was Naraku.

"You're still mad." He stated. Uh!!!! My moment of concern evaperated.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, Kagome. You are. I'm not an idiot...." He muttered, though right now I would disagree. Baka. He crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"I told you, I'm not mad." I said, trying to sound calmer. It wasn't working very well. I took a deep breath.

"But-" He objected.

"I'm not mad, you just keep bringing it up!" I interupted.

" 'Cuz you're still mad!"

"_No, I'm not!_" I yelled, not able to control my temper any longer.

"Then why are you yelling?!" He yelled back, almost growling.

"Because you are making my nerves bad! I told you I'm not mad!" I yelled once again.

"Well excuse me for trying to apologize!" He said, almost in a yell, it struck a nerve, making me feel guilty. Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch, out of the way of the battlefield.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "It's okay, lets just drop it." I said finally, wanting to just move on. I was tired of arguing about something so pointless.

"No, don't be. I'm fine." He said, and really I wanted to hit him or something. What did he want me to do? Be mad? Apologize? Neither one was working.

This is when Hermione decided to intervene, answering my silent wish. "Well, classes are over, so I think we should make our way to the meeting. Luna and the others will be waiting."

"Oh, that's tonight, isn't it?" I asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. She nodded and I grinned, trying to forget the whole fight altogether.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" Inuyasha asked as we scurried quietly down the hall. He still looked pouty from earlier.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed, ducking behind a statue. Ron and Harry hid behind the curtain to left of it, Inuyasha and me in the right. I was grateful that they were long. Not a few seconds later did Professor McGonagall and Umbridge come walking down the hall, bickering back and forth.

"....don't care what you say, Minerva." said Umbridge, an unconcerned look set firmly on her toad like face. "It is my detention and I will decide how the students are to be punished."

"That may be, but still, the students are not to be physically harmed, Dolores." Professor McGonagall countered, her voice raising a few octaves as she said Umbridge's first name. "Imagine what the parents-"

"_They already know_. I sent word by owl to each parent and told them that if they have objections that they may withdraw their child from Hogwarts and take the matter up with me and the minister himself." She said acidly, enjoying her power. "I've received none back."

They were now standing directly across from us and I glared at the toad, though I could hardly make out her puffy, pink image through the one-way curtain.

"Of course you received no objections. A parent, especially at a time such as this, would be a fool to pull their child out now." Professor McGonagall told Umbridge.

"Well then, there should be no objection. If a parent is all right with me disciplining their child in exchange for a spot at this school there should be no room for argument. Besides, you, as well as the children, know deep down that they deserve what punishment they receive." She finished, a smug grin on her face. I almost ripped through the curtain and confronted her, but I couldn't blow our cover.

When the two professors parted ways we emerged slowly, checking first to make sure no other professors were in the halls. From there, we headed all the way up to the seventh story and stopped, catching our breath. When I looked around I was confused, where were we going? We were standing before a plain wall, nothing special about it.

"Wait here, I'll open the door." Hermione said and started pacing back and forth near the wall. Once, twice...I was about to ask her if she needed help, but as she paced the third lap near the wall, the door appeared out of thin air. Inuyasha cringed at the sudden appearance. Astonished, I could do nothing but gape at it.

"Well, Hurry up. Come on." Ron said, pushing our shocked bodies through the door quickly. I turned around and watched the door disappear once we were all safely inside.

"Well." I said, still looking at the now door less wall. "That's effective." There was laughter behind me.

I turned and got my first glimpse of the room and what could I say, it was perfect. It was spacious, providing us with more than enough room to move around freely. Best of all, it was stocked. There were test dummies, mirrors, and best of all...an armory. I grinned. Excellent.

"What do you think?" Harry asked as he walked closer to me, talking over the whispers that were beginning to spread through the students already here. Most were positive, but some, though quite few, were undecided. Wary even.

"This is great. Are there any more students coming?" I asked, looking over the students already here. There were at least a dozen, maybe more, though I only recognized a few by name. Ginny was here, along with Fred, George, Luna and...Neville who just walked in, followed by a few more students.

"No, this is usually it." He answered before walking over to the crowd of gathering students. As he approached they settled down. I figured by now that Harry was the leader. "Welcome back, guys." He greeted warmly, getting cheers from the crowd, which was now starting to disperse, walking nearer to the practice dummies. "Well, before we begin again today I want to introduce two very good friends and valuable comrades." He said before gesturing towards Inuyasha and I. "This is Inuyasha and Kagome, though I'm sure by now you already know. He smiled and I gave a polite wave. Inuyasha just crossed his arms, looking uncomfortable.

"They will be helping us with Voldemort...and another threat." Hermione said, adding the last bit carefully, getting curious looks from everyone beside Harry, Ron, Inuyasha and I.

"Another threat? Harry, what does she mean?" Ginny asked nervously, though a few students mirrored her words.

"Voldemort has a partner?" Fred guessed, causing looks of worry to take over most of the student's expressions.

"Maybe." Inuyasha answered. "Or maybe a demon has him." Inuyasha replied. There was complete silence. I'd never thought of it that way. Naraku is smart and powerful, maybe even powerful enough to control Voldemort.

Soon the silence was broken and filled by whispered words of disbelief.

"What?"

"Demon?"

"What's a demon?"

"Harry, explain this, please?" Cho Chang, who was pointed out earlier by Hermione, said.

Harry thought for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts, before sighing. The other members waited expectantly for his explanation. "Actually, I think Kagome should explain this." He said, and then all eyes were on me. I closed my eyes for a moment. Why was I always the one stuck to do stuff like this? Honestly, I wasn't the only one that knew what was going on.

"Okay, then. " I said, thinking for only a moment. "There's no easy way to explain this...but Ginny, do you remember what Inuyasha said a while back, about how Voldemort was acting like a certain _demon_ he knew?" I asked and she nodded hesitantly. That was good, now I had some place to start. "Well." I continued, turning to Inuyasha. "He was talking about a demon, well, half demon." I corrected. "Named Naraku." I waited a while, but no one spoke.

"She's telling the truth." Harry said, which only seemed to make the silence worse. Eventually though, someone spoke.

"I still don't get where you're going with this, Harry." An Irish Gryffindor said. "When you say demon, you mean....like what, a monster or something?" He asked.

"Yeah. Something like that. Just add a bit about how he cut out his heart, separated it from his body in one of his reincarnations so we can't get rid of him, and has an annoying knack for getting on my last nerves." Inuyasha said bitterly, muttering "coward," under his breath. This only made everyone else even more confused.

"Cut out his heart. You're kidding? And how can this, _Naraku_, be _half _demon? It's impossible, isn't it?" Neville asked, his voice breaking a bit. This was followed by 'yeahs' and nods of agreement.

"It's possible, though I can't really explain it. There isn't enough time to go into detail about what Naraku did to become what he is now." I said, shuddering at the thought.

"I just still don't see-" The Irish boy began, but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Well then, open your eyes!" He said sarcastically. "We don't have time to argue about what you think is possible or not." Inuyasha yelled.

"Back off! You don't have the right to tell me what to do. Besides, you can't expect us all to just believe something like this. It doesn't make any since. There's no proof."

"Now, Dean. Sure there is." Luna inquired, a dreamy look in her eyes and a smile on her face. "I'm sure he has more to tell us, right Harry?" She asked and he nodded.

"Just tell us this. How did you get your hands on this information? Dumbledore told you?" Dean asked, starting to really get on my nerves.

Before Harry spoke I answered, "No. We did. And we happen to know exactly what we are talking about."

"How-" Another student asked, but Inuyasha interrupted.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Yelled Inuyasha, growing even more impatient. "Lets just tell them!"

"Not yet!." I yelled, my nerves making the words seem harsher than intended.

"Why not?!" He yelled. "Just get it over with!"

"We can't just rush into something like this!" I told him, trying to control my voice.

"Tell us what?" Someone asked.

"THAT I'M A HALF DEMON!" Inuyasha yelled. I slapped my hand to my forehead and sighed. So much for easing our way into this.

"You're a what?" asked Neville, shock, concern and fear was playing with his features.

"A half demon. A Hanyo." Inuyasha said again, annoyed.

"No you're not. You're human." Ginny said in denial.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "There's no way. You can quit the act."

"Dean, he's telling the truth." Harry said, and when Dean didn't budge he added, "We have to trust each other."

"Yeah, and we would know." Dean countered sarcastically. "Especially considering what's been going on recently."

"Drop it, Dean." Hermione said, her voice demanding, defending Harry.

"Kagome." Inuyasha sighed, "Just let me take off this dang necklace." His eyes were pleading.

Sighing, I answered, "Fine, go ahead." I hoped that I wouldn't regret it. Inuyasha grinned.

"What's it do?" Dean was the first to ask, echoed by the others.

As Inuyasha gripped the stone of the necklace he answered, "It conceals my demonic energy, making me appear human." At this said, the bigmouth, Dean, cringed.

When no one objected to what he said he took off the necklace. A slightly smug smile played at my lips as he reverted back to his white haired, golden-eyed former self. White dog ears and all.

The girls squealed, some frightened and some thinking he was adorable.

Dean just gaped at him. "Believe us now, Dean?" Hermione asked, smug. Inuyasha glared at him, daring him to say something else.

After questions started erupting and some tried going for Inuyasha ears, we started to explain what exactly we were and how we got here. Jaws dropped and eyes widened just like when we first told Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"So, it _was_Dumbledore then." Ginny said, though she didn't sound surprised.

"Yeah, and imagine the surprise we felt when we climbed out of the well and saw the old man standing there, staring down at us." I paused, and then remembering something I added, "Toto, we're not in Japan anymore." Those that followed the joke laughed; Inuyasha just looked confused.

Eventually, all the explanations and questions were out of the way and we were finally able to get started on the actual meeting.

"Alright." Harry began. "So, Kagome and Inuyasha aren't very good at magic yet and I'm sure that we wouldn't do too well in combat." Harry paused, getting confused looks everyone, including me.

"Combat?" I asked. "I thought this was just magic training."

"It was, but that was before we found out that demons aren't very much affected by our magic." Harry answered. I remembered that Dumbledore said we needed to help each other by using our strengths to cover each other's weaknesses and he was right.

"Wait, our magic doesn't affect demons?" Luna asked, staring wistfully at Inuyasha. After a moment she added, "So, if I do this...?" She asked, taking out her wand. She pointed it at Inuyasha, who looked extremely confused, and said, "stupefy," sending out a wave of energy from her wand. It hit Inuyasha square in the chest and he stumbled back, glaring angrily at Luna.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he growled.

"Hmm," Luna muttered. "I guess he is a bit more tolerant." She finished, still muttering, forgetting about Inuyasha.

"Answer me!" Inuyasha yelled, regaining her attention.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Luna asked airily.

"...what..you....DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!" He yelled, sounding much like a two year old.

"Inuyasha..." I sighed, my hand going back to my forehead.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, my anger flared.

"SIT!" I yelled back. You can guess what happened next.

"...ow...not fair...Kagome." He mumbled. I smiled.

* * *

Eventually, things were settled and we were finally able to get started.

"Alright." Harry said, gaining everyone's attention once again. "So, we are going to do this a bit different today. We'll start out with a review of what we've done before the holidays and then take it from there." He said before looking at me. "Kagome, Inuyasha, just try to keep up." He said, grinning.

"Keh." Inuyasha grumbled, pulling out his wand. I chuckled. He pointed it at harry and said, "Stupefy." I was surprised when the spell worked and actually hit Harry, knocking him off his feet. Oh boy...

"Ha!" Inuyasha said, victorious. Harry got back up, grinning.

"Good news." Harry began. "You're a quick learner. Bad news, I'm better," He said and mumbled a spell I didn't catch. A purple wave shot out and raced towards Inuyasha, who panicked, though only for a second. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and slashed right through the spell causing it to dissipate, something I didn't think possible. It appeared that enough demonic energy could cancel out magic. Inuyasha chuckled.

"C'mon." Hermione said quickly before the fight continued. "We don't have much time left. I agreed. Harry and Inuyasha separated and we began doing drills.

We were split into small groups and I ended up with Inuyasha, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. Once we settled we began doing simple spells.

"Wait, Hermione, do you think I need my wand?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Um...I'm not sure." She answered.

"What are you talking about? Of course you need your wand, you can't exactly do magic without it." Ginny said.

"Not exactly her case, Gin." Hermione disagreed. "Dumbledore said her magic isn't restricted like ours. She doesn't need a wand to center it." Everyone in our group was astounded.

"Try it," Luna encouraged. I smiled a nervous smile.

"Which spell?" I asked, going through the very few I knew already.

"Um, something simple, try Accio...on this quill, it should summon it. Just remember to say quill after Accio." Hermione said and then placed the quill she pulled from her robe on the ground next to my feet. I gulped, what if it didn't work on anything but my bow and arrows?

"Alright...here goes." I said nervously, moving my right hand towards the quill. "Accio, quill." I grinned as a soft pink light glowed around my hand and the quill flew up, towards me. I caught it effortlessly.

"I have to say it Kagome, I'm jealous." said Hermione and we laughed.

* * *

After about ten minuets I'd learned and memorized a few different spells, but now we were working on a protronous charm, something much more difficult.

"Expecto Patronum." I said, though I only managed to produce a small sliver of silver light. I frowned. Harry noticed and made his way over to me. I looked over at Inuyasha, it seemed he was having just as much trouble as I was.

"Are you thinking of something happy, like a memory?" He asked and I nodded, though I must not have looked to sure of myself because he added, "Not just something happy, but something powerful as well. Let it fill you up, then, when you're ready try it out again." He finished and I nodded once more.

I thought of something, though I wasn't sure if it would work, mostly because it wasn't exactly a memory, but I did what Harry said. I allowed it to fill me up and then whispered, "Expecto Patronum." My face lit up and I watched my reflection in the mirrored wall across from me in wonder. Silver slivers, much like the small one produced earlier, were forming quickly, though they were much stronger. They merged together quickly, forming an opaque figure of...

_BANG!_

We all turned our heads to where the noise came from, the wall where the door appeared. A few students looked panicked, but Harry took charge.

"Hermione, open the door. It's time to leave." He said quickly. "Everyone else, get ready, we leave as soon as the door opens."

A few seconds later, Hermione said, "Got it, lets go." I looked towards the opposite wall that we came through the first time and saw another door form, though it was much smaller and lead to a tunnel. We fled the room quickly, Inuyasha staying close to my side.

Once everyone was through and the door closed, leaving us in complete darkness, a few students whispered, "Lumos." At least we could see now.

"Harry, what happened?" I asked. "What was that?"

"Probably Umbridge and Draco, they've been trying to catch us for weeks." He answered quickly and I should have known the toad had something to do with it.

"Don't worry though, this tunnel should lead us all to our common rooms, there's a splitting point up ahead." Hermione said, easing some of my nerves. "If we get separated, take the furthest one right." She explained and I nodded.

Once we reached the split, Harry stopped us. "Just one thing before we go." He began and I hoped it would be quick. I had a feeling that time wasn't on our side at the moment. "Since this meeting was cut short, we will meet again in one week. If that changes, I'll notify one person of every house to spread the word." There were nods and goodbyes and finally, we were able to get out of the tunnels, arriving right next to the portrait where the fat lady hung.

* * *

"That was close." I said as we climbed through the portrait hole.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed. "Let's not do this again.." I turned to look at him, the faint smile I had turning quickly into frown.

"Inuyasha!" I nearly yelled, panicked. I shoved him out of sight of the few students that were still out of bed.

"What!" He snapped, annoyed and confused. He glared at me.

"You're necklace!" I said, his face went blank for a second before he looked at his hands. He cringed, realizing his mistake and dug through robe.

"Uhhhh..." He muttered, still searching.

"..no...please don't tell me..." I started, horrified. I heard snickering from behind me. I turned around, my anger flaring yet again, to see an amused redhead.

"Lost something?" He asked sarcastically, swinging the necklace back and forth in his hand. If I were capable, I would have growled at him.

"Hand it over." I demanded and his expression went from humored to terrified. He held it out quickly and I jerked it from him, placing it quickly over Inuyasha's head. Once he looked human again I sighed. Once crisis averted. "Inuyasha..." I said quietly.

"Yeah???" He asked nervously.

"Please...try not to loose it again." I said, trying to force calmness in my voice. He looked relieved, happy that I wasn't going to use sit. The truth was, I was far too irritated to even utter the word.

"Oh...kay..." He mumbled.

"Come on." Hermione giggled and grabbed me by my arm. I snapped out of my irritated haze and looked at her, confused. "Time for bed, it's late and you're hard to wake up." She said and dragged me upstairs.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

The boys watched, confused, as Hermione dragged Kagome up the stairs. Inuyasha was still in shock from what happened earlier, though glad that his head wasn't implanted in the stone at the moment.

"Girls." Ron muttered. "I'll never understand them. Especially their mood swings."

"Oh..." Inuyasha said, causing Harry and Ron to look at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"So that's what that is." He muttered, still staring blankly at the steps even though they were now empty, his mind off in another world, recalling memories of all of Kagome's and Sango's 'mood swings'. He flinched, recalling a few memories in particular... "...I don't like them." He stated simply. Harry and Ron laughed.

* * *

_**THE TORMENT!!!!**_

_**1..This chapter sux, yeah I know...but I was having a hard time explaining all this junk...and I was trying to hurry up and update...and yeah...**_

_**2..You didn't get to see what Kagome's Patronous was!!! Well, that's b/c there will be a poll...gasp, yes a poll... Speaking of polls...**_

_**I have like three now concerning this story and I REALLY REALLY NEED YOUR VOTES!!! BAD!!! **_

_**They are crucial to the plot...which by the way is about to get really interesting....**_

_**OTHER STUFF (IMPORTANT)**_

_**1...I have a fourm**_

_**- I will update this a lot to tell all my followers how my updating is coming on future chapters....**_

_**- It has stuff like word count on current chapter, when I plan on posting, ect...and you can leave replys saying to hurry up, any suggestions, ect...**_

_**2... DON'T FORGET THE POLL**_

_**Rly need ya'll to vote...plzzzzzzzzzzz!**_

_**---anyway..**_

_**Sorry for the long wait and rly sorry this chapter kinda sux...but I was tired of looking at it...anddddd**_

_**THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SO MUCH BETTER I PROMISE :)**_

_**REVIEW...Tell me honestly, how was this chapter, cuz I know my writing isn't always constant..sometimes its good, others, like now, it's not so great...blah**_

_**THANKYOU FOR READING YOU MAKE ME UBER HAPPY :)**_

_**Inuyasha: I can't believe you are making me do this...**_

**_Me: Just do it._**

**_Inuyasha: Do I ha-_**

**_Me:YES_**

**_Inuyasha: Okay..okay...*gulp* ....thank...you...for reading..and stuff._**

**_Me: Now, was that so hard?_**

**_Inuyasha: Yes. *Evil Glare*_**

**_Me: *angry* Fine....sit!_**

**_Inuyasha: *Flinch* HA! IT DIDN'T-_**

**_Kagome: Sit_**

**_Inuyasha: Mhhhmmph...ow...*wattery, puppy dog eyes.*_**

**_Me:*GUILT* awww...I'm sorry... *Rumages through cabinet...pulls out a cookie.* _**

**_Inuyasha: *Catches cookie*_**

**_Kira: *Snatches cookie before Inuyasha can eat it.*_**

**_Inuyasha: NOOOOOOO *Watches Kira eat the cookie in horror*_**

**_Kira: Mi *- mews uber cutely.*_**

**_Inuyasha: *Looks at me expectantly*_**

**_Me: Sorry, last one..._**

**_tehe_**

**_Dont forget, plz vote on the polls...plz...not just one, but the other one too, the rly important one about kagome and naraku...plz and just a thought...it would be great to get close to 60 reviews...but don't worry if i don't ill live, i will still post asap, though reviews help...a lot_**


	11. Missing

_**Important: Its really important that if you read this to review...let me tell you why. I'm kinda worried that I'm not taking this in the right direction, or maybe going to fast with the plot...please let me know what you think...I appreciate it ALLLOOTT!**_

* * *

Of coarse, with my luck, I couldn't just wake up to see the sun shining through the thick curtains of the fifth years, girl's dormitory and students hurrying about, trying to get ready for morning classes. Instead, I had to wake to a confusing mess. Great.

"What's going on?" I asked to whoever would answer as I stumbled out of bed, trying to make sense of the situation. Everyone within sight was talking rapidly, most had horrified looks on their faces. A few were crying, though I couldn't figure out the motive behind it. When no one would answer me I turned to find Hermione, though she wasn't in her bed and her covers were left unmade. Confused and still tired from lack of proper sleep, I slipped a robe over my pajamas and headed off to Ginny's dorm, hoping Hermione was with her so that I could find out what the heck was going on.

While I was walking down the hall I noticed it was desolate, though I could still hear distant whispers and bits of hushed conversations.

"...wonder where she is?"

"...Ron's not going..."

"...what you think Dumbledore's going to do?"

But, even with my above average hearing, I was no hanyo, and I couldn't catch everything. Still, from what I gathered someone was missing, and it didn't look good. I walked through the open door leading to the fourth year's dorm and ran straight into Ginny, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying.

She looked up at me and muttered one word, so soft it was barely audible, "_Hermione._"

At first, I couldn't comprehend what she was saying, but then it all made sense. I shook my head, refusing to accept what was now clear as day. All the confusion, the terror showing in everyone's eyes...Hermione was missing.

I ran out the dorm and headed straight to Inuyasha, who surprised me by already being up. He was sitting on the floor, cross legged, with the sheathed form of Tetsusaiga resting against him. Harry, Ron and Dean were were sitting on their four-posters, their gaze focused on me as I entered the room.

Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over with hidden worry, something I'd learned to pick out over the vast amount of time spent with him in the Feudal Era. No one else would have been able to notice it, except for Sango and Miroku, maybe Shippo. Most of it dissipated when he saw that I was okay, physically at least. Mentally, I was breaking down, though, I knew I had to be strong.

However, it was hard. I felt sick and my head was pounding. I'd grown use to the peace we were getting over the past few days, something I shouldn't have allowed myself to do. I wasn't taking the news well, as it felt like I'd just run head first into the thick, impenetrable, brick wall of reality. I was getting careless, letting the small cracks of my dreams obscure my better judgment.

I stood there, in the doorway, trapped in my own thoughts. I didn't even notice when Inuyasha approached me, offering his rare embrace. I snapped out of my daze, noticing his arms around me, allowing him to share his warmth and strength for just a few seconds more.

"It's not your fault." Inuyasha whispered in my ear, knowing what I was already convinced of. I took a deep breath and backed away, my eyes showing my gratitude for his support, especially when I needed it the most.

I walked over to where the other boys were sitting, gaining their attention with Inuyasha at my side. "Does anyone know what happened?" I asked and sat on the bed across from them.

"None of us could see inside the girl's dorm, but we did hear screams. I was hoping you could fill us in. At this point all we know is that Hermione is missing," Ron answered, his eyes were dull, only showing pain.

"You think maybe she just left the common room?" I tried, hoping for what I knew was impossible. Hermione wouldn't just get up and leave without letting me know.

"We've already gone to the Fat Lady. She says that no one but the professor has passed through since last night, and that was long ago when she was making her rounds." Harry answered, his fist clenched, unintentionally crushing the little hope I had left.

"It was Naraku, it had to be." Inuyasha all but yelled. Softer, he added, "Who else could have made it through all the magic that is supposed to be protecting the school?" Then he paused and I used this time to speak.

"At this point it could have been anyone-"

"It was definitely a demon." Inuyasha said, his voice totally confident. "I can still smell the stench in the air." He explained, but all I could think about is that I somehow managed to sleep though all this.

"Still." I began. "It doesn't matter who did it, we need to figure something out. Now." I demanded and Harry nodded.

"We're already on it." Harry said. "Neville is on his way to get Dumbledore."

"In the mean time we're stuck here." Dean added, speaking up for the first time. I frowned, wishing I could be more patient. All I was able to do was wait and it was killing me inside.

* * *

_**Wow, short chapter eh? Just like to say I'm sorry, but I wanted to post this at least so ppl would know I haven't abandoned the story. I will update soon, I just needed a break and this is all my mind could come up with atm, though I pretty much know how this will end...and let me tell you... The end is drawing near...**_

_**I also know this was sudden, but it had to be. Everything was sort of dragging on and getting nowhere, I had to do something, though this has already been planned. Thank's to whoever voted on the poll to decide this.**_

**_Also, thanks for those that voted on my more recent polls, you will find out what they are soon enough._**

**_And lastly, I will update soon..just bear with me...and make sure you press that little review button at the bottom. I need to know what u guys think and whether or not I'm going in the right direction.  
_**


	12. Debate

**Author Note**: So, just want to say a quick apology. I've had no time to update and my computer has been acting stupid, and I've fallen into another obsession, Fullmetal Alchemist...even more specific, Edward Elric... XD So, I've made two FMA themed stories, and just haven't had much time otherwise, but now, Silhouette Eclipse demands I update. And as I like my life and don't care much on becoming dead any time soon, I've decided to take her little _suggestion_ seriously.

Oh, and just a quick thing, the next few chapters will be a series of short chapters, but just until I get up to the good stuff. Im reading to get to the end, lol.

* * *

Dumbledore had finally made his way to the common room, but he passed me in a blur, not fully processing with my current dull senses. My head was still pounding, and it felt like this was all becoming a dream, like I wasn't really here in the first place, but I was, and it was already turning into a nightmare. Dumbledore called an assembly and I absentmindedly made my way to the Great Hall with the others, my eyes blank and expressionless, staring at everything and nothing at all.

Dumbledore walked up to the podium and everyone was quiet, all the gossiping voices stopped. "Thank you all for being here, so early in the morning. I have terrible news." He began and then waited more a moment before continuing. "One of our students, Hermione Granger, is missing."

There was lots of talk now, and a few people to my right sniggered. I snapped out of my daze, anger replacing all of my emotions, and glared daggers at who the noises were coming from. Draco and his gang shut up immediately. I was about to stand up, say something to the baka, but Inuyasha took my hand, a surprise that managed to subdue my anger. I looked at him, and his expression was calm, but understanding. I nodded, answering his silent demand that I don't loose my control, especially on someone like Draco, the slithering snake. I squeezed Inuyasha's hand, surprised yet again that he didn't let go.

"Until further notice," Dumbledore began again. "All classes are suspended and professors shall be monitoring both the inside and outside of the castle until she is found." He paused and shared a look between Professor McGonagall and himself. Professor McGonagall nodded and Dumbledore returned his attention to us. "I must warn you," he said, his voice much more serious and demanding than a few seconds before. "As of now, there has been no evidence of foul play, save from a few eye witness reports. If what they all say is true, Hermione has been captured, and taken hostage by someone far beyond what we have ever experienced before, someone that can get past all the magic guarding the school." At this, everyone began talking again, though they sounded much more concerned than before, some about Hermione, but mostly about themselves. Dumbledore stopped there and McGonagall took the podium.

"I have sent word to all of your parents or guardians, and some of you may be going home. Under these dangerous circumstances, it is all up to you and your parents to decide where you stay, seeing as the school isn't the safest place-"

"Wait!." I began, interrupting the professor as I stood up. I immediately regretted it, as all eyes were now on me. I took a deep breath and walked closer to the podium. "You can't send the students home," I began, but found it much easier now to speak than before, I knew I needed to say this. "It's not safe, they won't have protection if the one who took Hermione comes after anyone else..._"_

Inuyasha stood up then, and finished what I wanted to say for me, "If _Naraku_ comes back." The Great Hall grew louder then at the mention of a name to whom we were certain was responsible for Hermione's capture.

"You don't mean that it was him..." The professor replied, though mostly to herself. "Even still, if that were true, he can get through our magic, the student's have no protection." She said, and I knew this would start a debate, one that I had to win. I spoke before the hall got too loud.

"You have enough protection, Professor. You have me and Inuyasha-" I began, but was interupted when Umbridge stood up abruptly.

"Protection from the ones who ought to be protected, you're just _kids_." She began. "And kids should not be fighting. Besides, as I have voiced to the headmaster before, I'm sure that Granger girl will be back, after all, who would wan't to take a child that doesn't belong to him?" She asked, and I couldn't answer at first, mostly because I couldn't believe her ignorance. More time passed, more chatter.

"Hermione didn't just get up and walk away, and she won't be coming back unless we bring her back ourself. As for me, I am more than capable of taking care of myself, as well as the student's of this school. As is Inuyasha. Naraku, though he may be able to get past your magic, won't get past us," I insisted, but a smug smile played at the old, pink toad's lips.

"Naraku, Naraku, do you even have proof of his existence? I'm sure a wizard as powerful as he, able to get past this school's enchantments, would be well known, especially to the ministry, but I have never heard of such man." Umbridge said, and the students finally remained silent, catching on the the tension between me and the old woman, not wanting to miss a word.

"Naraku is not a wizard." I stated, and waited for her to react.

"Then what is-" She began, but I cut her off.

"He is a demon. A man that was once human, but gave up his soul and his heart long ago. He is powerful, and is not to be taken lightly." I said, shocking everyone in the room into silence.

Finally, after a moment, the toad spoke again, saying the only thing I believed she could. "Don't lie to me..."

"If you are too ignorant to accept the truth, ignorant enough to ignore the real dangers of this world and pass them off as lies, then I will not waste my time debating this with you. I have elsewhere to be, like _preparing my things so that I can go after my friend_." I said, and then turned around to walk off. Not a few steps later did Dumbledore call my name.

"Wait Kagome, please allow me to explain before you decide to leave." He asked, and I nodded. He retook the podium from McGonagall and spoke out to the students. "What Kagome says's about this Naraku is true, he is a Demon." At this the tension broke, but not in the good way. There were shocked and scared gasp and now everyone was talking at once. I knew if Dumbledore confirmed what I said, it would be easier to explain. Though, hopefully, they would take the shorter explanation. "I may not fully understand how Demons came to be, but they have always existed, much like wizards. In that same way, we must all come to the understanding that we are now like muggles, in their shoes, finding out about Wizards for the first time, we must accept that fact and move on, for I don't know how long we have, whether it is hours, or days, before he strikes again. At the news Kagome gives to me, I must change plans to send everyone home. Instead, you will all remain here, where it is safest-"

"I don't quite understand, Dumbledore, how it is you plan to keep these students safe, much less that you believe the girl and her lies," Umbrindge said, causing the chatter to pick back up, not silenced anymore by Dumbledore's voice.

Dumbledore, unlike Umbridge, responded calmly, yet quietly, and I could hardly make out the words. "These two are the only ones in this school that have enough experience to handle the matter. Dolores, you must cooperate with me, at least this once. The safety of my students are at stake."

I could see it in her eyes that she personally didn't care about what happened to us, but she did care about her image, and she wouldn't have that ruined by being at fault if any of us were to be injured. So, instead of arguing, she shut her trap and let Dumbledore finish. "As I was saying before, classes are canceled until further notice, and all professors and head boy's and girl's shall be taking watch shifts to search out any intruders. All students are to remain indoors, and any emergency to be settled outside shall be handled with a professor. You are dismissed, please head immediately back to your common rooms."

I personally was stunned at how well everyone seemed to be handling this. If these were humans, there would be wide spread panic, but seeing as they were already not of the norm, I suppose it helped. Mostly, though, I noticed that though the students seemed to take this rather calmly as they were dismissed, I could see the confusion and fear in their eyes, their expressions, but I didn't blame them. Dumbledore's explanation was rushed and lacking, not enough time for all the information they would need to make sense of this all. But, I didn't worry about this too much, it was over and that's all that mattered. The only problem, was that Inuyasha was still thought of as a human, and that would be tricky to cover if he wasn't careful.

With all that turning over in my mind, I followed Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall, Inuyasha behind me, none of us saying a word. As we walked down the stone halls, I kept to myself, staying inside my mind, planning my next move.

* * *

**Important Ending Author Note:** So I know this kinda sucked, esp the explanation with Dumbledore. But im so tired of all the explanations and I just wanted to get it over with. Personally, I don't care if it is the most perfect speech in the world, I'm ready for some action.

Lastly, I know this was super short, but It has to be. This way I can update quicker and get thing done better, which hopefully works out for the best. And if you didn't like this chapter, iit will most definitely get better. If you did, great, leave me a review and let me know if you think this is heading in the right direction. If not, I will completely rewrite this whole chapter, because there are two ways this could have gone in my head, and I only used one.

Review, even if its flame, just let me know what you think. However, if you say something like, this isn't your best chapter... don't, for I already know, and I like to learn from the reviews you leave me and I don't want you to waste your time. And if I sound grumpy, it's cause I am, just ignor it, I hardly get this way, but I'm tired, and my pickle ruined the way my coke tasted, so I'm still thirsty.

Thanks for reading :)


	13. DA Meeting 2

**Author Note**: Okay, good news is that I should be able to update more. Bad news, well kinda, is that that they still wont be super long chapters, but it will be something and I will try to make them at least as long as this one, at 1.9k words.

* * *

It was now just me and Inuyasha in the common room, sitting on the sofa by the fire. Harry and Neville had disappeared upstairs to retrieve something and Ron had been pulled out of the group by Professor McGonagall before we made our way back, so there was no telling how long he would be.

"What are they doing?" I asked Inuyasha, hoping that he might be able to catch some of their conversation with his hanyo hearing. Unfortunately, it wasn't much.

"Uh, not too sure, but they are saying something about these special coins..." He said, listening hard, but the walls were thick and probably didn't allow much sound to travel through them, no matter how good your hearing was.

"Coins?" I asked, wondering why they would be worrying about money at a time like this. Luckily, Harry headed down the stairs with Neville and Dean just as I finished speaking.

"We found them." Harry said, "The coin's that we use to communicate with the other D.A. members." Now that made more sense, and I recalled the conversation we'd had about them not too long ago.

"Oh," I said, "_Those_ coins. When should we call another meeting?"I asked, just as Harry and Dean sat down on the sofa and chair next to us, Neville preferring to stand. No one spoke for a while.

"I was thinking about tomorrow night, that way we can give everyone a chance to sleep and get their heads straight. I don't think anyone will much help if they are in shock" Harry began, but then added. "I could be wrong though. If you prefer, we could do it straight after supper." He suggested, and I had to think about this carefully. I'd like to have the meeting tonight, but if what Harry said was right, then the members could be in too much shock to really do anything, but...could Hermione really wait that long? I knew we couldn't just straight get up and leave, but we had to be prepared for when the time was right. We're no help just sitting around.

"As much as I'd like to give everyone time to accept what happened," I began, choosing my words carefully. "I know Naraku, and he isn't one to drag his plans out. He's impatient and cruel, Hermione won't last long with him."

Harry looked shocked, but only for a moment before nodding his head and heading off to call a meeting, muttering, "I'm calling the meeting immediately," on his way out the main part of the common room.

Dean gulped, "Is he really that bad?" Inuyasha chuckled darkly and crossed his arms in front of him, gripping tightly to his Tetsusaiga.

"If you consider a half-demon that_ literally_ does not having a heart, but does has an army of merciless demons that he can use at his disposal bad, then I'd say yeah. He's the worst." Inuyasha replied, and Deans eyes widened in horror. "But, lucky for you," Inuyasha began, "We know what we're doing."

"I hope so," Harry said, just coming back to where we were. "Because the meeting is in five and we are going to need all the help we can get. Let's go."

* * *

The room of requirements was filled with it's chatting members, through there were a few less than normal. I didn't blame them, what we were going to do would be dangerous, even attempting could get someone seriously injured if they didn't know what they were doing, or worse, they could end up dead.

"C'mon guys, quiet now." Ginny shouted, her loud voice calming everyone down instantly. It was different, though, as I felt Hermione should be here, standing where Ginny is now. "Go on, Harry."

Harry nodded and began, "Alright, we don't have a whole lot of time before we have to dismiss, but we, being Kagome, Inuyasha, and myself, have some very important matters to discuss with you right now. Kagome, I think it would be best if you took it from here."

I nodded softly and began immediately, "As you now know, Hermione has been captured and taken hostage by a demon called Naraku. At this point, the faculty, and police or whatever you want to call them wont be able to help her. To put it bluntly, because I don't have the time to explain anything else that you may not already know in detail, Inuyasha and I would rather go after him alone, but this time we will need help. I don't know if he is paired up with this Voldemort person you have been talking about recently, but if he has, then it makes this mission that much more dangerous. If you are not prepared to take the risk, leave now, no one will blame you." I waited for a moment, surprised that no one else left. I smiled a little, glad that there was still some loyalty left in the world.

"Good, now I suppose I ought to warn you, I don't believe that we will need to worry to much on finding his location. Naraku isn't the type of person to just take an action and leave it at that and to be honest, I don't understand what is motive was in taking her in the first place. But, I do know what we will need. Are there any spells that cause real, elemental damage, preferably fire, wind, and lighting?" I asked, and was answered immediately.

It wasn't long before different spells were being cast and practiced, and I was relieved when most of them actually looked like they would be useful. I hadn't realized there were spells out there that could cut straight through objects or create sudden burst of flame. Sure, not all of them were useful, but, we were off to a good start.

"Good," I exclaimed, truly proud at how well everyone was picking up what was being taught, I'd even had the chance - with the help of Inuyasha - to go over a few hand to hand combat techniques, through they were mainly for defense.

"Would you please stop doing that?" Inuyasha complained, shooing one of the girls away from his ears, which were back to normal thanks to my brilliant decision to allow him to take off his necklace during D.A. meetings.

"But..." The girl whined, and tried again. "They are just so dang cute!" I sighed mentally, he got this reaction every time...but was it really necessary when one of our own was missing?

"It wont be cute when I-" He began, but found his sentence cut short when his face made contact with the ground when I said, "Sit."

"Be nice, Inuyasha..." I muttered, and headed over to see how Harry was doing. From what I could tell, he was teaching some of the younger members, how to properly produce a protronus, which I'm proud to say I'd finally achieved, though it shocked me when it looked suspiciously like Kirara. Inuyasha's on the other hand, was more than easy to guess. It was so surprise when it ended up being a dog.

"How't it going? We only have like what, ten minuets left?" I asked, my nerves already starting to relax at the thought that everything was going so smoothly.

"Great." Harry replied, "These three almost have it, just need a little more practice." He said, and I nodded, glad that so much was accomplished in this short amount of time.

"Awesome, I guess I'll go and say the closure." I replied and then walked over closer to the front of room, happy that this time Umbridge wasn't trying to barge her way in. "Okay, so..." I began, waiting for everyone to die down. "Things are going really well, all that's left to do is touch up a few things. After that, we will have to wait to see what happens, and then act when it does. As much as I hate just sitting around, we can't be much of a use if we don't have a good idea of what we are doing..besides that, I don't know if we are going to scope him out, or if he will come back to find us. As much as I know him, I can say the demon won't keep himself hidden for long, we just need to be ready for when that happens. Harry?" I asked, and signaled that it was his turn to speak. He nodded and then took my place.

"There will be another meeting tomorrow night, right after supper. Keep your coins on you at all times so that if something eventful happens we are ready. Until then, keep going over your spells and anything else you may have learned today. I know it sucks that we can't just get up and leave to go after Hermione, but we don't have enough information gathered to make a move. As soon as we figure out where he is, we will let every one know. Our biggest problem, however, may not be finding him, but getting past the teachers to put our plan into action..whatever that is decided to be." He said, but then was quiet for a moment. After a while he said, "I know this is hard on a lot of you, and I feel the emotions most of you are as well." He looked away from the crowd then.

"I'm trying my best to be a leader, and go through this as I know i should in my head...But the truth is that I'm really shaken up, and there's not a lot that's keeping me from leaving the school right now, but I know that we all have to be patient, so that when the time comes we are ready." He finished, and out of pity, and because I knew how he was feeling, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"So," Inuyasha spoke up then, taking over for Harry, already figuring out what he was trying to say. "In the mean time, don't go and do anything stupid that would get us caught, and put Hermione in any more danger. Take it from me, the man strength in battle is patience, without it, you'll do nothing but fail." I smiled up at him as he finished, proud that he was helping out, even if it was a bit harsh. I suppose it needed to be, though.

At this note, we ended the meeting, and everyone slowly returned to their dorms, tired and hungry. I waited for Harry, Ginny and Inuyasha, just realizing that someone was still missing.

"Hey, Where's Ron?" I asked, starting to get that panicky feeling in my chest. Harry met my eyes and smiled, which immediately reduced my worry.

"He's still with Professor McGonagall. He got the message earlier and has been helping to keep her busy so she doesn't notice the dozen or so students that aren't where they are supposed to be." Harry answered, and I felt the relief flooding through my body.

"I should have figured." I said, through I was shocked at myself that I hadn't noticed earlier. "Let's go before we get caught." I said after I took a steadying breath. Inuyasha, noticing my stress, took my hand once more. I smiled at him, glad at least that through all of this, I still had him to give me strong support when I needed it most, no matter how immature and obnoxious he could be at times.

"That would be great." Inuyasha said sarcastically, through I knew he could honestly care less. I signed and followed Harry and the last remaining few out the back passage, ready to relax for a quick moment so that I could get my thoughts together, I needed to get this figured out, and quick, before it was too late.

* * *

**Ending Author Note: **So, uh, I guess this was mostly just a filler, but mostly because I need to get my own throughts together on what's going to happen next. And I know this was kinda inconsistent as far as mood was concerned, but that's because I don't have to much practice writing this kind of stuff, and I wasn't sure what I should make happen. So, I settled with this, but I promise it will get better, otherwise you are more than welcome to flame me until..well...for a very long time.

Thanks for reading :) Please Review, it would be awesome if I could get to a hundred reviews before this fic is over. It's a high set goal, but one I really hope to achieve, but I do need your help :) And remember, by reviewing, you help me improve by giving me your opinions and ideas. And right now is crucial, because I'm sorta having a writers block and my ideas are starting to get lame.

So tell me what you think, drop a review, help me finish the fic. I can't do it on my own.

- Until next time, Eloquent Nocturne


	14. Emotions Make For Dumb Decisions

**Author Note**: So, I finally got my new laptop. However, I'm always busy with school or other stuff, so I'm not getting much updating in, and I'm really sorry. I'm doing the best as I can, please bear with me.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, her surroundings did nothing but confuse her. Nothing was right, nor where they should be. She wasn't in her dorm, lying in her bed like she should be. Instead, she found herself lying on patch of dirt in what appeared to be a cave, though it was too dark for her to be completely sure of herself.

"...my head," she muttered, and rubbed the back of it tenderly. She had a horrible headache, and found the pain hard to think around. In a panic, she tried to stand, hoping to figure out where she was. Once she was supporting her own weight again, however, her knees started to buckle, and she found herself reaching out for support. She didn't expect to be caught by someone's pale, yet strong arms.

"Watch it, girl, or you will drain the rest of your energy before you have recovered," a voice said to her, female and slightly familiar, yet she couldn't place it. Hermione tried to steady herself, but found that the more she tried to stand, the more light headed she became. Knowing there was nothing she could do, Hermione allowed herself to be helped down, so that she could sit against what felt like the wall.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, looking up at the woman the voice belonged to. She struggled to see the woman in the dark, yet found that the attempt was lost and only strained her eyes. It was too dark. "Where am I?"

"Hush, I don't have time to answer your questions. I'm not even supposed to be talking with you, just by doing this I put us both at risk," the voice said, sending chills up Hermione's spine. Where had she heard this voice before?

"...who are you?" Hermione asked again, still persistent, yet she could feel her strength leaving her body. Why was she so tired?

"Someone who needs your help, now sleep." The woman said, "Before you get us both in trouble." Once said, Hermione began drifting off, lured back into unconsciousness by a strange, yet delicious scent, the voice of that woman haunting her restless dreams.

* * *

Classes that morning passed in a blur. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha could concentrate on their lessons, neither really caring much about them in the first place. By their second class, Kagome could already tell that both her and Harry were under nearly constant watch. Kagome figured that it was more than likely to make sure neither of them ran off to go after Hermione. If only they knew that Kagome was nearly a hundred percent sure that they wouldn't have to even make an effort, that Naraku would come here.

"Kagome..?" Professor McGonagall asked, a look of concern replacing her usually stern features. "You're paying attention to the lesson, I hope?" Kagome blushed slightly, a little embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Kagome replied, and took her notebook out, intent on at least pretending to take notes. The professor nodded and then went back to her lesson. In the mean time, Inuyasha had his ears tuned on one specific conversation.

"You know, it's about time someone took that mudblood away," said a voice that could only belong to Draco Malfoy. Kagome tensed, catching the comment along with Inuyasha. It wasn't as if Draco was trying to hide it.

The comment was fueled by laughter, and he began again, just the like attention hog he was. "Whoever nabbed her should have take Potter too, or maybe his ginger friend, then you might actually be able to call this place a school that only teaches the best. Maybe this is what that person is, a filter to pick out all the trash," he added, and was once again encouraged by a few soft chuckles. Kagome felt her fist clench, wishing that Professor McGonagall had better hearing so that she wouldn't have to take matters into her own hands.

Kagome went to stand up, but Inuyasha held her in her seat, though the action wasn't unnoticed. At the small sound the chair made, Harry, Ron, Draco and a few others turned their heads.

"Alright class, please take out your textbooks and begin on your homework, I will be back shortly. I expect all of you to behave while I am gone, a sub is to be on her way," Professor McGonagall said, completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

_The woman has excellent timing... _Kagome thought sarcastically, wondering how she could have such luck. Now, she really would be forced to handle this on her own, and she was trying not to draw too much unwanted attention to herself. Once the professor was a good ways down the hall, Draco opened his mouth.

"It appears I've upset her." He stated, as if it weren't already obvious by anyone who had a few good brain cells still left in their head.

"Excellent observation, Malfoy." Kagome retorted, "Shut up."

"Ohhh...she's getting testy." Draco mocked, and turned towards his friends. "I think she misses her friend, is she going to cry?" Draco asked, and starting making random hand gestures. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Really? Are you honestly being that immature?" Kagome asked, her anger boiling. Inuyasha tried to hold her back, but her hand glowed a soft pink and Inuyasha winced back in pain, confused.

Draco shut up, stunned by what she just did to Inuyasha. Kagome walked up to the Slytherin and pulled out her bow, knowing inside she would never hurt another student, she just needed him to believe she would.

She aimed it carefully, though made sure she had a tight grip, not wanting there to be any accidents. Draco scooted back, cowering away from the bow, though only for the shortest moment. I swear the boys stupidity and pride always overrides his sense of judgment and fear.

"She's probably dead by now, you realize that?" Draco asked her, trying to keep his voice somewhat calm, yet still just as venomous.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled, and pulled the bow back further. Inuyasha took a step forward, but ended up being blocked by a barrier. Kagome didn't want him to interfere. With precise aim, she shot the bow and sent the arrow zooming just past Draco's ear, pegging itself in the bookshelf behind him. Draco, along with everyone else, was silent.

"You are a fellow student, so for that I will not harm you." Kagome told him. "However, you should still know what I can do, and next time, I won't be as timid. My bad side is not a place you want to be."

Draco got up, recovering from his shock, and pulled out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, he sent out a jinx, but Kagome had already set up a barrier.

_I don't understand it, _Kagome though to herself, frustrated. _This place of magic increases my power, but why can I only harness it when I'm angered or upset? _For a brief moment, she remembered how different she felt since the moment she stepped out the well, though she never really told anyone. When she went back in time, it was clear that something was untapping her powers, yet it scared her at how little she could actually control them.

Kagome took a steadying breath and brought the barrier down, yet not without sending the jinx right back at Draco, rendering him unconscious. A few students rushed to his aid, but most were afraid to move. "Well, at least I know which spell he used." Kagome muttered, and then began walking out. Quickly, Harry and Ron rose up and followed Inuyasha, who was in turn following Kagome.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, still in a bit of shock after what Kagome had just done. Knowing that Kagome had calmed down slightly, and also put away her bow, Inuyasha took this time to approach her.

"I know what you're thinking, and we can't," Inuyasha insisted, already a step ahead of Harry and Ron, a result from being around Kagome for so long.

"I can't just sit here any longer and do nothing. Draco may be right." Kagome argued. "I'm going after her."

"What?" Harry asked, deeply confused. A moment ago she had convinced him to stay put, and now she was rushing out on them? "No way. If you go, I'm coming too."

"Me too." Ron said, though a bit more hesitantly than Harry.

"It's too dangerous!" Kagome all but screamed. "You are not trained for this."

"And you're not trained for fighting wizards!" Harry argued, "We are going to have to help each other."

"Yeah, no way are you going after our best friend without us." Ron said, feeling a bit more confident.

"And no way are you fighting a war without an army." Harry replied, referring to the group they had been working with. Kagome sighed.

"They're both right, and you know as well as I do that we shouldn't just storm off. If I know Naraku, he'll come to us. Besides, we have no leads." Inuyasha tried to reason, but Kagome wouldn't have it.

"We have to try." Kagome insisted, her emotions so strong she was on the verge of tears. "I won't allow another to be killed at Naraku's hand..."

There was a moment of silence before anyone else spoke. Harry walked closer to Kagome and said, "We will be doing everything we can, but I think our strongest hope is to wait it out at least another day. Let's just get in one more meeting, and if you still want to rush off, then fine, by all means do it, but know we will be right behind you."

Kagome looked at Harry, surprised at his kindness, though she didn't get to answer him. They heard footsteps coming from down the hall and quickly rushed back to class, hoping to make themselves appear at least somewhat normal. Of course, they never did have good luck.

* * *

**Ending Author Note: **Another short chapter, but I'm just a bit lost on ideas right now, and I'm trying to make things make sense. So, if its a little jumbled, I'm sorry.

Anyway, please me what you think. Drop a review, help me finish the fic. I can't do it on my own and I'm open to all ideas.

- Eloquent Nocturne


End file.
